


By Your Side

by sammysshoe



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction, Love, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 59,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysshoe/pseuds/sammysshoe
Summary: "Through it all, I'll be by your side. No matter what." Those are the words that were supposed to keep them together. It worked, almost.  Emersyn grew up in the palace in Asgard, she grew up with the Princes, she grew up with the lavish feasts, she grew up fighting among the Royal Guard, she grew up with Sif and the Warriors Three, and she grew up for it to all end in a disaster.





	1. Prologue

We grew up together. My mother was friends with Frigga growing up, so naturally when I came along I was with the Princes twenty four/seven. I grew up with them. I was there through every little mishap. Although sometimes they were worse than just a "little mishap" seeing as Loki and I were quite the "disturbers of the peace" as many would say. I did everything with those two boys. I trained with Thor constantly and we had a little competition on who could beat who and of course I had the upper hand because I had magic on my side. I also fought alongside them in every errand Odin sent us on.

Thor is like that stupid older brother who really needs to learn how to think things through but you love him anyways. Even though I spent a lot of my time with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three, I spent most of my spare time raising hell with Loki. What we did ranged from me watching him read in the library, to seeing who could do what with our magic to taking the horses out and exploring the forests and occasionally cause some trouble when we were bored.

I was there for every party that was thrown, usually off to the side with Loki avoiding the crowd and making fun of whatever we could. Even as children Loki and I were inseparable. It was as if we were attached at the hip. We did everything together. First it started out with us running around the castle. Then as we got older it turned into causing trouble because we were bored. Our shenanigans usually consisted in making something explode or causing chaos in the kitchens. There were passages behind the walls that were meant for the servants, but we knew them like the back of our hands. We were not supposed to know about them, but we discovered them one day when we were exploring.

My younger sister, Roseia, always said we would end up married, of course when I was that young I didn't believe her. But, as we got older I thought about it quite often. Rose followed us around like a lost puppy. I didn't mind, Loki however, got annoyed with her excessive questions. Rose was the only person I spent more time with than I spent with Loki. She didn't stay in the palace as much as I did, but she was always around for the important things. 

One time Loki and I caused absolute anarchy in the kitchen. Rose was with us. A feast was being prepared and we let a group of hungry dogs from the village into the kitchen. They got into ALL of the meat and spilled food everywhere. The cooks and maids were running around trying to catch the dogs, they had no luck. We were hidden in one of the passage ways watching the chaos ensue. After about fifteen minutes they finally got them under control.

Even if I was sparring with Thor, Loki was always there watching and rooting for me, even though we all knew I would win because I usually cheated. Most people stopped to watch us spar. We apparently were quite entertaining. According to the Asgardians there is nothing more entertaining than watching the Prince get frustrated because he could never beat me. When I say never, I mean never. Even the first time we sparred I beat him.

I remember our first little duel. It was a relatively cold day and we were fairly young, roughly six in Midgardian years, and Thor kept trying to get Loki to "play" with him. Loki refused several times because he was more interested in the book he was reading than his brother's boredom. After about ten minutes of complaining I told Thor I would play with him. At first he objected since I had never picked up a sword before, but I talked him into it. No one expected me to beat him, not even me. In that moment, I became Thor's sparring partner. I was the only one who was ever able to give him a challenge. The past five years he was off the rails and I never saw him. The five years before that he was one of my best friends and one of the only ones who didn't treat me as if I was the one who committed Loki's crimes. Now Thor is off god knows where with the "Guardians of the Galaxy" doing god knows what and I likely may never see him again.

When Loki and I would go out on the horses to get away from everyone we would always end up in the same spot; a clearing deep in the forest. There was a very small, yet deep lake, with boulders lining the north side. There were bushes covered in beautiful vibrant flowers surrounding the boulders. The trees in the clearing were just far enough apart that there was a clear view of the sky. It provided the perfect view of the starts at night and once a month, the moon was perfectly in the centre of it. We accidentally spent many nights there as teenagers. Aside from the occasional chirp from nearby birds it was absolutely silent. It was fun even in the winter. The lake always froze over and it was fun to slide around on like idiots. It was our own little safe place. Whenever something particularity upsetting happened one could always find the other there, in the clearing. We never told anyone about it, especially when we were younger because if we told Thor, he and all of our friends would be there taking it away from us.

Not only was I there through every little event growing up, I was there defending Loki even though I knew he couldn't be defended. I fought to have Odin lessen his sentence even though I knew it would never happen.

Loki may have made some less than desirable actions, but overall, he was still my Loki. He was my best friend, my husband, and as corny as it is, the love of my life. He will always be the love of my life. Now all of it is gone, our friends, our clearing, Asgard, even Thor is off gallivanting in space, and worst of all, Loki is gone. The promise we made was broken. Our vow of "through it all, I'll be by your side. No matter what," means nothing now. 

**Author's Note:**

**This is the first story that I have ever even debated uploading, so I hope it isn't too bad. If you made it this far wow thank you for actually sticking around to read this. I hope it doesn't turn out too terribly. I plan on having chapters that are long enough to be worth reading. So let's see how this turns out!**

**-laur **

**p.s. I promise this actually does get a lot better so please don't give up on me now. ** **You have to get past the first like seven chapters and then it gets really good. At least I think it does.**


	2. So It Begins

Being the Asgardian equivalent of sixteen year olds meant we were definitely always up to something. Who wouldn't want to raise a little hell in a palace that size?

"You are aware of how completely and utterly stupid this idea is, right?" I managed to choke out as we were tearing through the halls, "we are totally going to get in trouble for this. we aren't being very discreet."

"What's the problem with a little mischief? We haven't gotten-" Loki was cut off by the shouts of some maids down the hall. We couldn't quite make out what they were saying however it sounded along the lines of "the prince and Amalina's girl" and "of course it was them." And it was at that very point ladies and gentlemen that we realized we may have gone a bit too far.

"Okay Emersyn you _might_ have been correct," Loki muttered without looking at me.

"Gee what made you come to that conclusion genius?" I snapped at him. We had always done silly things that could get us in trouble and it had never been an issue. But, I think letting a horse loose inside the palace as a distraction for Thor who was trying to see what their father was planning in the War Room was a bit of a stretch. "We need to get out of here before your father catches us," I said as I grabbed Loki's arm.

This is absolutely ridiculous. Why did anyone think this was a good idea. Usually I am the voice of reason here. But NOOOOOO. I decided it would be a good idea to let a giant animal into the castle so Thor could poke his nose where he ought to not. I don't know why Loki agreed to it either. Usually he would have said no. He typically likes to stay away from Thor because in Loki's words Thor is "a bumbling oaf who is going to get everyone killed one day." But he was the one who came up with how we were going to cause the distraction and he managed to rope me into it.

Of course he managed to rope me into it. He's my best friend. I would do anything for him. There have been so many times where I wanted to do absolutely nothing but he wanted my company so I went with him on whatever errand he had. When he asked me to help him with something I honestly thought it was going to be something in the library or him just wanting to get outside. But apparently it was this debacle. Hearing Odin's shouts from somewhere within the castle drew my from my thoughts as we were running.

"Please do tell me why there is a HORSE in my castle," Odin boomed, "could the stable boys possibly be incompetent enough to let this one get away!"

"Your Majesty, if I may, I think that it may have been your son and that friend of his. Amalina's daughter," we heard one of the guards say to Odin.

We were hidden in a passage behind a tapestry. It was cold, damp and a rat may have ran across my feet. There were torches lining the narrow hall. We knew this passageway existed, however we had not explored it and had no idea where it led to. We just hoped it was no where near Odin or anyone who was looking for us.

All the passageways in that wing of the palace looked the same. They all had the same stones lining the floor, the same torches lighting the way, the same dingy smell and exits that are few and far between. I walked quickly and Loki was right behind me with a hand on my shoulder the entire time. We were walking for what seemed to be a very long time, when in reality I think it was ten minutes at the most.

Aside from our footsteps and occasional exasperated sighs, the never-ending hallway was dead silent. That is until Loki broke that silence.

"I am starting to think that you have absolutely no idea where we are going," Loki chirped. I stopped dead in my tracks to turn around and yell at him, but then I saw the look on his face. His smirk suggested he was just trying to push my buttons. I just shook my head at him and kept walking.

Honestly, I didn't think we had time for him to be peevish. I mean, I didn't mind the teasing, I never did, but we had bigger things to worry about. Like not getting in serious trouble for being Thor's accomplices on his mission to spy on a secret meeting. And there is also the fact that we were lost in the labyrinth of passageways that wound endlessly throughout the palace. At that point I was annoyed.

I abruptly stopped again, and turned around and that caused Loki to run into me. Which was slightly awkward as we got quite close. I broke the awkwardness by blurting out, "Yeah so I am going to go out on a limb and say we are totally lost. We have been walking for fifteen minutes now and still have not come across one single exit, or even a staircase connecting to another passage. We haven't even turned a corner yet! We have been walking straight, for FIFTEEN MINUTES. I say we just turn around and go out where we came." Loki didn't say anything, he just stood there staring at me. That wasn't entirely out of the ordinary but it was still weird. I decided to interrupt by speaking again, "So are we going to go back or not? I would rather not die in here with the rats."

My words startled Loki and he scrambled to form a coherent sentence. "Yeah. Yeah sure. We can. Can go back. And go from there I guess," he stuttered. Stuttering wasn't a regular occurrence for Loki. He always knew exactly what he was going to say and how he was going to use his words to trick whoever he was speaking to.

We walked in silence the entire way back. We passed all the same torches, the same stones and even the same rats. As we got closer to our entry point we heard shouting. Apparently we were still being looked for.

"Em, I do believe it is time for us to take a slight detour," Loki whispered with a mischievous glint in his eye.

I already knew exactly what he was thinking. The clearing.

"To the stables?" I proposed. He nodded in response and we took off down a twist in the passages.

It only took roughly five minutes to get to the stables. But the real challenge was getting our horses out without getting caught. Then we had to ride out to the forest without being seen. That proved to be a lot harder than it sounds because there were guards searching for us. Yet, we managed it.

~~~

It had been raining so the trail we usually took was slick with mud. Our horses kicked mud all up the backs of our legs.

My horse, Ace, was a gorgeous, black stallion who was slightly temperamental with almost anyone who came close to him. Not me though, he was calm with me. Loki's horse, Tessa, was an elegant brown mare. Tessa was always calm, with everyone. Unlike Loki.

It was about a thirty minute ride through thick forest to get to our clearing. It wasn't overly secluded; just far enough out of the way that no one ever wandered that way. At times the path was narrow and treacherous so we were forced to ride single file, other times we had an open field and rode side by side, and in close proximity to one another.

But this time, Loki kept his distance. We hadn't spoken a single word since we left the stables. I wanted to ask him about it. I had noticed something was up for a while. But I knew it would be best if I kept quiet. So that's what I did.

It took us a little longer to get to the clearing than it usually did; which was surprising considering we left as quickly as possible and didn't stop once along the way. We were a little more cautious since the ground was slick from the rain. But that shouldn't have slowed us down by more than a few minutes. Yet, it was as if time was moving in slow motion. Mere minutes seemed to last for hours.

When we finally arrived I was just about ready to head back. The first thing I did after I tied Ace up was take off the outer layers of my clothes and jump in the lake. The water hit me like stone. It was excruciatingly painful. I almost couldn't move to get out. I was not expecting it to be so cold; it had been a comfortable temperature a few days earlier.

Loki hadn't even noticed. When I got out he was laying on the ground staring at the sky. That was when I had had enough. I finally snapped.

"Okay what is going on with you? First, you harass me into helping you and Thor with this ridiculous plan. Then, after I asked if we could get out of there because we would get caught, _you_ decided we were going to stay and we ended up getting lost in passageways. And now, you dragged me out here and haven't said one word. Oh, and for the record that water was shockingly cold. Just in case you actually cared about what I did," I paused and just stared at him to see if he had anything to defend himself with. He just sat there, and I couldn't even possibly figure out what he was thinking. "Fine. I'm going back home. I'll see you later."

And just like that I put my outer layers of clothing back on and got on Ace and left. That was the weirdest thing to happen between us yet.

** Author's Note: **

**Hi, I hope this is slightly satisfactory. I am going to try to be productive and get another chapter up tomorrow. Thanks for actually reading this!**

**-laur**


	3. Well That Was...Weird

It had been two weeks since the horse in the palace fiasco and miraculously Loki and I weren't caught. But I hadn't seen much of him. I knew he was avoiding me. Something happened and I intended on finding out what.

Roseia and I were off wandering the around the village and getting ready to head back to the palace when it started to downpour. All of the Asgardians that were in the square scrambled to take cover as the rain pounded down around them. It was chaotic. You wouldn't think a little bit of rain would cause people to scatter. But it did.

We didn't run for cover so much as we leisurely strolled to a dry area. We sat on a railing under the awning of a nearby bar. We could have ran to our grandparents home. But we decided to stay where we were and wait out the storm.

The rain hammered relentlessly onto the stone at our feet. It was a refreshing sound. It was nice to have a break from all the hustle and bustle that there usually was. We were able to just watch. We did not have to focus on tuning out the conversations around us. We just sat and watched.

After twenty minutes the rain let up and we made our way back to the palace.

Roseia broke the silence as we were walking through the east garden and up the steps. "Where's Loki?"

"Hell if I know. And quite frankly, I really do not care," I retorted. I was really angry with him. How do you go from being absolutely inseparable one minute to dragging your best friend into some silly plan to not even speaking to them. Who does that?!

"That was...aggressive. What happened?"

"Well you see Rose, one day he woke up and decided he was going to be an ass and not speak to me."

"Have you tried asking him about it?"

"No. Why would I do that? If he is going to he like that and not speak to me then fine. Two can play that game." I looked down at my feet. He was infuriating. I knew that if I didn't look away from Rose that I would really go off on a rant.

"Don't play that game for too long because here he comes."

My head shot up at her comment and I quickly turned around. Low and behold there he was; sauntering over towards us with a look of determination on his face.

I was torn between being petty and acting the way he did and acting as if nothing was wrong. When I was upset I had a bad habit of being highly passive aggressive. It never got me very far.

Loki held eye contact with Rose as he got closer. "Rose if you don't mind, I need to borrow your sister for a little while," Loki said, still while not even glancing at me.

"What if I say I do mind?" Rose chirped.

"Then I will steal her from you not borrow since this is urgent," Loki replied while taking a step closer.

"Well if it's urgent be my guest," Rose said while dramatically gesturing towards me, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I snorted at her sassy remark. As I did Loki snapped his attention towards me. The look in his eyes pleaded me to tell Rose to leave. I almost said I didn't want Rose to leave, then the second before I opened my mouth to say anything I changed my mind. Instead I ended up saying, "I'll come find you later, Rose. I don't think you are going to die without my company."

"And what if I do?" Rose said with a hint of impatience in her tone.

"Then I will be sure to say something nice at your funeral. Rose. My dear little sister Rose. I left her alone for a few moments, but her love for me and need for my attention was too strong, she couldn't handle it! If only I hadn't spent time with anyone else she would still be alive! Oh woe is me!" I mocked, earning a snicker from Loki and a glare from Rose. "I'll see you later Rosie. It's not like we're going to do anything stupid."

I looked at her and tried to get her to leave without having to say it again. Then I heard Loki behind me mutter something that sounded like "you may not be doing anything stupid but I'm definitely about to". The look on my face changed from begging to confusion as I maintained eye contact with Rose. That was when Rose picked up on something I didn't and left without a word.

Loki turned to look at me and without keeping eye contact said, "Can we just go for a walk. By the water, or the gardens. I just need to talk to you."

The nervous waiver in his voice caught me off guard. He is never unsure of his words. The expression on his face even screamed nervousness.

"Let's go down to the water," I paused to try and get him to look at me, "and you are going to tell me what in the hell is going on with you."

His eyes locked with mine as soon as I said that. He was scared about something. I just didn't know what.

~~~

It was windier than normal down by the water. The waves were violently crashing against the rocks, covering them with the frigid water. Our usual spot was too hard to get to. The water made the rock ledge too slippery and dangerous. So we had to settle for a boulder at the edge of the water. It was easy to get on and just high enough that the top of it hadn't been touched by water.

Part of the boulder had been broken off so there was a spot to sit where you could put your feet it. I look advantage of it. The water may have been cold, but it was refreshing. There was room for the both of us to sit on it. Yet Loki stayed on top of the rock.

I looked up at him and he was staring off into space. He looked lost in though, as per usual. But it was different this time. He seemed distracted, as if he didn't know what to do.

"Loki," I said, with concern evident in my expression, "what's going on?"

He looked down at me for a few seconds before he said anything. He didn't know what to say, which again, is highly unusual. "Emersyn, it's," he inhaled sharply before continuing, "it's...it's just Thor. He gets absolutely everything. The golden boy. The one everyone wants to either be, or be with. It is getting exhausting." He was lying. That wasn't what was bothering him and I knew it. I just went with it. He would tell me what was going on when he felt like it.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I would much rather be around you than him." His eyes lit up at my words, almost like he didn't even realize that's what the term "best friend" implies.

"That's not the same thing."

"What do you mean that's not the same thing. Yes it is. What am I not good enough for you?" I teased, but the alarmed look on his face meant he thought I was serious.

"No no! You're great! Perfect in fact! I love you-" the alarm on his face only grew as he said that. "It is all just ridiculous. He gets all the praise. He didn't get in trouble for spying on Father. I however, got in trouble for the horse."

"Wait. I thought we got away with that!"

"_You_ got away with it._ I _did not. I knew it was something you didn't want to get into in the first place. So I kept you out of it," He said with a sheepish grin.

"I thought we agreed if you go down, I go down." It only got more peculiar as our conversation progressed. Never once did one not rat out the other.

"Well I broke our agreement and I am not sorry."

"I appreciate it," I looked up at him. I tried to read his expressions. I couldn't. He was trying his best to hide something, "but next time, we're sticking together. Got it?"

"Of course."

He wouldn't look at me. He wasn't looking out at the water either. He was looking down at his hands, refusing to meet my eyes; picking at his left hand. He may be a good liar, a professional liar in fact, but I can always see through his lies. I brushed it off as him just being upset. It was never usually anything more than that. However, this time I wasn't entirely convinced.

** Authors note: **

**Hehe hope you enjoyed this**

**-laur**


	4. Mother Knows Best

I was out sitting on the railing of the balcony off of my chambers and I could not stop thinking about what had happened the day before. He said, "I love you," and I didn't know what he meant. Did he mean it as "I love you, you're my best friend" or did he mean it in another way?

"What on Asgard is wrong with my son?" Frigga exclaimed as she bursted through the door, startling me. I could tell she meant business and wanted answers. But, at least I'm not the only one who noticed something wrong.

"That is a good question. I was going to ask you the same." I got off the railing and went over to the bench where Frigga had sat down. "I don't know what's going on. When he asked me to help him with a distraction he _begged_ me to-"

"I knew you were involved with that, there is no way he would have even wanted to pull that off without you."

"Yes of course I was involved. Anyways, he wouldn't speak to me after we almost got caught. Then when we went...somewhere," I trailed off, not wanting to give away our clearing. I looked off to the right of Frigga not wanting to make eye contact.

"Emersyn."

"Yes?"

"If you think I don't know about that clearing you two always hide away in, then you would be mistaken."

"I-."

"It does not matter to me where you two go. I trust you. I just wouldn't let anyone else know."

"Got it," I should have realized she knew. Of course she know. It's _Frigga_. She knows nearly everything we do. "So when we went up to the clearing he was absolutely silent. He wouldn't even look at me. The entire way there he rode behind me. He never does that unless we have to. Then he decided to avoid me for two weeks. Which again, he never does. Then yesterday he came up to Rosie and I and _demanded _to speak with me. But it was different from when he would usually come to steal me away from Rose. He couldn't stand still and until I spoke, he wouldn't even look in my general direction.

"After teasing Rose a bit when she refused to leave, we went down to the water. and he was about to fess up to what was going on. Then he made up some crap about being annoyed with Thor. Of course I didn't believe him. But I didn't pry any further.

"Then I made a joke, I said 'what am I not good enough for you' and he freaked out and kept saying that I was great. He ended up saying 'I love you' but I wouldn't have thought it to be anymore than saying it to you best friend, except for how he got nervous after. He was picking at his left hand. Which I know only happens when he's anxious about something. But, it also got me thinking. What _if _there is something. What if something has changed. We aren't just best friends. What if he sees things differently. I want to ask him about it, about all of it, but that didn't go over well yesterday." When I finished my arms were in up and I was standing. I hadn't even realized I had gotten up and was pacing as I spoke. I spoke so quickly that I was out of breath by the time I was finished.

"Do _you _see things differently?" Frigga was smirking at me. I didn't understand why.

"I...maybe. I. I don't know. I wouldn't be opposed to it. But that is not the point here. What did he mean by it?"

"Actually Emersyn, that is precisely the point," Frigga stated, matter of factly.

Maybe she was right. Maybe that was the point. Maybe I just wasn't seeing something the way she was. I guess I did like him. A lot. But you shouldn't like your best friend, that's just weird. It seems wrong. Again, I was not opposed to the idea. However, what if something went wrong? I would have lost my best friend and I was not up to taking that risk.

"I just want you to think about it. And know that most likely you are going to have to talk to him to let him know you are not upset with him. Most likely he is avoiding you because he doesn't know how you are going to react around him," Frigga placed her hand on mine as she spoke, "now I know my son, but so do you. Do what you must."

Frigga got up and started walking out of my chambers before she stopped and turned back to face me. "Oh also, in three days we are having a feast of sorts, important people are going to be in attendance. There is also going to be a ball after. So _you_ are going to be there and you are going to wear a dress." She looked quite proud of herself.

I despise dresses. Well not really, I hate the shoes that go along with them. Give me my boots and I am happy, make me wear shoes that are so hardly there that they should not be considered shoes and I am not happy. I had been forced to wear dresses on several occasions over the years. They usually turned out to be fun. So it was always fine.

That time it was different. I felt like Loki and I were going to be different.

~~~

I had been pacing around my room for what seemed like hours. I went back and forth in a straight line. Passing the same dresser and mirror on my left and my bed on the right. I stopped in front of my large closet several times. I went in to see what I had in the way of dresses. I didn't have much that I liked anymore. They were either not the right colour, weren't fitting properly or I just didn't want to wear them.

Suddenly, I was all worried about looking good. I had never cared how I had looked before. It was as if something in my brain had snapped, I suddenly cared about what people would think of how I looked. More importantly, what Loki would think about the way I looked.

I stood in front of the large mirror outside of my closet. I kept looking up and down my body, as if looking for some flaw to jump out. I was wearing a navy blue tank top. It had leather straps that wrapped around my waist. It was made in a similar fashion to the leather piece I would wear under my armour. It was a bit of a pain to put on, but it did look cool. I had on black leather pants with a gold band winding down my right leg all the way down into my boots. I was wearing a necklace with an emerald in the middle and two black diamonds on either side of it. I also had on the bracelet that my mother had given me when I was little, it used to be hers. Despite all of this all I saw was a very confused girl who had no idea what she was going to wear. I had no idea what to do.

"UGH. This is ridiculous. C'mon Emersyn. Get a grip," I tried to coax myself out of whatever was going on. It didn't work very well.

I decided I was going to do what I always did when something ridiculous came up. Go find Loki.

~~~

I went straight to the library because that's usually where he ended up when we weren't together.

Naturally the library was a two minute walk if I was going slowly from my chambers. It was exactly in the middle of my chambers and Loki's chambers.

The hallway the the library was unnecessarily wide. There were tapestries covering the walls. Each one told a different story of some imporant event that had happened thousands of years earlier. The ceiling had intricate architecture. Each and every detail had be hand carved. It had taken hundreds of years to complete to the extravagant that it was at that time. Each time I looked up I noticed another detail that I had never seen before. I was always awestruck.

The double doors to the library themselves were a sight to see. They were large, at least twelve feet all. Vines with leaves were carved, weaving their way over the surface. Each leaf had golden accents around the edges. Each handle was made of solid iron, sculpted into the shape of a serpent. The serpent trailed from the handle down to the bottom of the door. It's head resting in the far corner by the wall.

The doors to the library were open, meaning Loki was there. I immediately headed to the far west corner. In the corner there was a chair, and a window tucked away by a large fire place. The window had a cushioned seat that I always sat on. Loki always sat on the chair. Sometimes if it was cold I would sit on the floor beside the fireplace.

It was silent in the library. There wasn't even the usual crackle from the fire. And just as I had expected, Loki was sitting in the chair.

I leaned up against the bookshelf that we had, in the words of Frigga, hijacked with all of our favourite books.

"So you've been avoiding me, yet you hide in literally the first place you know I would check. Aren't you a genius," I teased, hoping to earn at least a bit of a smile. But he didn't even look up from his book. I wasn't planning on giving up that easily. I walked over to the window and sat on the seat. I had my back against the wall and my legs up on the rest of the bench with my left knee bent up.

For a few seconds I sat there just looking at him. Watching as his eyes scanned the pages of the ancient book. I had never noticed just how green they were until now. They were almost as green as the emerald on my necklace.

"So your mother came to talk to me," I said hoping to strike a conversation and still nothing. Not even a glance. "She said that apparently there is some sort of feast with a ball after that I am being forced to go to. This is the first time she has demanded I attend one. It's not like I would have objected, I just would have liked to have had the option to. I have no idea what I'm going to wear. Every single dress I have is no longer appealing in one way or another. I was thinking maybe something gold, or a light blue. Nothing too flashy, or strappy, or poofy, but there also has to be something to it. I don't know why this is so complicated. It has never been such," I paused, not quite sure of what to say next. "Are you even going to look at me? Or even say something? Just a hello would suffice."

He moved his eyes to look at me. "Hello," Loki said mockingly with a look of annoyance on his face.

My face fell. I didn't know what I was expecting, but that wasn't it. I felt so defeated. I was trying, I really was. If there was something there then I wanted it.

"I'll leave you to it then," I choked out. I barely managed to, I thought I was going to start crying. I stood up and looked at him again and hesitated before I walked away in hopes of something. Even just a look. I still got nothing.

I walked out the the library as quickly as I could. I stopped as soon as I got outside the doors and I covered my mouth to refrain from letting out a sob. I didn't know what I did wrong.

**Author's Note:**

**lol trouble in paradise**

**-laur**   
  



	5. The Best Way to Take Out Anger; Hitting Things

I spent the next four hours wandering through the passageways because I knew I wouldn't run into anyone I didn't want to speak to. Eventually I ended up bored out of my mind. If I stayed by myself any longer I thought I was going to go insane. I needed a distraction. So I went to go find Thor.

I walked a little farther so I could find the exit that was closest to the training area. The training area we used was in a small courtyard near the back of the palace. That's usually where Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and I trained. Occasionally a few other friends of ours would join. Rose was usually always there watching, sometimes she could pick up a sword and train, but not often. She only did that when she was extremely bored.

I poked my head out from behind the weapons case that was shielding the exit to see if anyone was coming. When it was clear I quickly slipped out from behind it.

I could hear Thor and Sif taunting each other as they fought. They did that a lot. The next thing I heard was a sword clattering on the stone and Thor shouting, "That's not fair. You cheated! You pulled what Emersyn always pulls!"

"Hey hey hey, leave me out of this. Never once have I ever cheated. Never in my life!" I smirked as I defended myself, full well knowing I was lying through my teeth, as a joke though. I reserved the actual lying for when it is really needed.

Thor laughed at my comment, "She jests! Why don't you join us Emersyn! We are having good fun!"

I leaned up again a pillar crossing my arms. The space has pillars outlining the perimeter. The courtyard was rather large. There were a few trees at the far end, by a pond. Benches were scattered around. The weapons we were supposed to use for training was inside, just down the hall, in front of my secret passage. Everyone just used their own instead.

I had twin blade swords. They were made of the finest Asgardian steel. There were vines spiraling up the hilt. Carvings in an ancient script littered the blade. The pair were the most elegant swords I have even seen, and had the pleasure of calling my own.

I also had a dagger that when we were out on "errands" I kept strapped to my leg. I also kept a knife in my boot at all times.

My bow was gorgeous. It was made from redwood. Aside from the simple pattern carved into the grip, it was quite plain. Which was a nice change compared to my other flashy weapons.

"Emersyn? Are you okay?" Sif's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I must have zones out and apparently shown more upset than I meant to.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine," I said as I unsheathed one of my swords. "Who wants to have my annoyance taken out on them?" I tried to smile as I said it, but I hadn't managed it too well.

"Are you-?"

"Yes I'm sure. I am fine. Can we just distract me please? I don't really care whose ass I kick but let's get on with it. Shall we?" I was pleading at that point. I needed a distraction before I broke down again.

Thor stepped up. He gave me a questioning look before he swung his sword. He didn't buy my act, no one did, but he had it figured out more than anyone. Of course he had it figured out. He knew me and he knew his brother. The fact that Loki hadn't followed me down there was enough proof that something was going on.

I blocked his first blow. We ended up going back and forth for a little while before my swings started getting more aggressive.

"Woah someone is upset about something aren't they?" Thor questioned.

I swung at him again before speaking. "Your brother is an asshole. Just so you know," I practically spat at him.

"Of course that is what this is about," Thor replied. So he knows what is going on.

"I don't know what I did. We were fine one minute, pulling off that little distraction for you, you're welcome by the way, and then about a half an hour later he wouldn't speak to me," I put emphasis on speak as I swung my sword hard again. "And I went to go find him a few hours ago and I tried to just talk to him but he refused to look up from his book. He wanted nothing to do with me. And after what happened it doesn't make sense."

Thor stopped mid swing. "Wait. What happened?"

I put my sword down too. "We went down to the water yesterday because after two weeks of ignoring me he said he wanted to talk to me. I asked what was going on and he made up some bullshit story, which wasn't totally bullshit because I already knew about it. But it wasn't what was really bothering him. Then when I made a joke about not being good enough for him, then he got all defensive and he said he loves me. But I don't know if he meant it in the best friend way or like I love you I love you. And by the way he got nervous I think it was the second one," I stopped because there was a look on Thor's face that I didn't understand. "Thor? What aren't you telling me?"

"I knew it."

"Excuse me?"

"I knew there was something. I figured he fancied you. I asked him about it once, and he got uncomfortable and silenced me immediately. This has been going on for a while now," I stopped Thor before he could say anything else.

"What do you mean by a while?" I choked, a lump formed in my throat. I felt horrible. I had felt something for him for a while, I just ignored it. Now I wish I hadn't.

"Oh just a few years," Thor said as if it was not big deal.

"I'm sorry, _how long?!_ You say a few years as if this doesn't change absolutely everything." I don't think I've ever wanted to go hide in a hole and never come out more in my life than I did right then. That was the last thing I needed to worry about.

"Let's just drop this and keep going before I start crying again. I don't feel like dealing with it right now." I go to raise my sword again

"Em, it's been two hours," Thor said and looked at me like I was crazy. It was already getting dark. Yet somehow I failed to notice. "If we don't go, Mother is going to question us. Are you actually going to eat with us tonight? Or are you going to to into the village with Rose again?"

"Well I might as well join you guys. Just to see what happens," I say with a slight smirk.

~~~

"Oh she did decide to join us," Odin says as I walk into their dining hall beside Thor.

"Yeah I decided I should probably take advantage of this option. That and I have no idea where Rose went. So I can't exactly go mess around with her if she isn't here," I said, not even looking in Loki's general direction. But, I did sit beside him like I usually do.

I grabbed a piece of bread as soon as I sat down because bread. I could see Loki looking at my out of the corner of my eye but I didn't bite. I wanted to see how long he would last.

"Mother, Emersyn needs a new dress for the feast and ball," Loki said to Frigga. It turned out he was listening to me.

"Is that so?" Frigga questioned while looking at me.

"Oh yeah," I scratched the back of my neck, "The ones I have don't really fit anymore. I was going to figure it out myself and I still can so don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Em, you were freaking out over it earlier," Loki said while looking at me.

"Oh I was just complaining. I already have a plan anyways. So it's okay, really," I said. I didn't want to cause much more of a hassle. But I couldn't hide the smile on my face. It was a cute gesture.

I was about to speak again when the doors burst and Rose ran in. Once she caught her breath she quickly choked out, "Em. Maverick. He's back!"

I looked at Loki before I jumped up and followed her to the stables. Maverick, Rose and my older brother. He left to go on some quest he said he had to complete. He left seven years before. We had heard nothing from him and had no idea whether he was dead or alive. Heimdall couldn't even see him. What in the name of Odin is he doing back? From where he was going, he should be dead.

** Author's Note: **

**For the record I am enjoying this. Look at me updating twice in one day. I call this productivity at its finest.**

**-laur**


	6. Big Bro is Home

"Maverick!!!" I shouted as I bolted into the stables. I ran right up to him and jumped at him. He almost lost his balance and we nearly landed on the mud coated floor. "What took you so long?!" 

"Well there were a few slight complications. And by a few I mean many and by slight I mean boreline life threatening," Maverick said. He turned to look and Loki and Thor as they ran in. Thor and Maverick got along really well. Loki less so.

"MAVERICK! My friend how are you!" Thor practically bellowed as he walked towards Maverick with his arms open.

Loki took the opportunity to walk over to me. He put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I reciprocated by putting my arm around his waist. From the point of view of any of our friends and family, this was normal. But to me it was different. I think it was to him too.

"I honestly thought there was no way he was going to make it out of there alive," Loki said.

"Neither did I. He was doing something else. I know he was. I talked to Heimdall several different times and he could never see him. Rick wouldn't have been able to hide himself that well for that long. I wouldn't even be able to do it," I said, never once taking my eyes off Maverick.

"None of this adds up. Unless..." Loki trailed off.

"Unless what? Loki? Unless _what_?" I said, trying to get him to elaborate. But he refused.

Thor and Rick were silenced as Odin and Frigga walked in. Frigga's eyes immediately landed on Loki and I. Yet, he didn't move from my side. He only held me tighter. I was smiling down at the ground like an idiot. I'm not sure if anyone else but Frigga noticed.

"Maverick. We need to talk. You are going to tell me everything that happened the past seven years," Odin said as he approached Rick with his hand extended.

"It would be my pleasure to do so," Maverick replied shaking Odin's hand. "I have some important information you are going to want to hear."

"Let's get to it then," Odin said. He gestured for Rick to go ahead of him. I removed myself from Loki's side to grab onto Rick.

"You're going to tell Rose and I, or at least just me, everything you are about to tell Odin _correct_?" I asked, well more demanded.

"Of course, I'll tell you. Not Rosie though, you know she can't keep her mouth shut to save her life," Rick whispered.

I just nodded at him as he went to follow Odin to wherever they were going to discuss Rick's "quest" and what happened. I assumed it would be the war room, that's usually where all the inter-realm discussions happened. I made the executive decision that there would be no distractions being made so someone could hear what was going on, that didn't work out too well the previous time.

Frigga, Thor and Rosie followed after them leaving Loki and I alone in the stables. I stayed where I was, my eyes followed the group that was walking away. Loki was still standing over by the stalls. I walked over to where he was petting Tessa. As soon as I got over there Ace's head poked out from the neighbouring stall. I turned to see if everyone had left, but Thor and Frigga were still lingering. We waited until they were out of earshot before either one of us spoke again.

"Rick said he's going to tell me everything that's said, including your father's side," I said without looking up from Ace.

"Then you are going to relay the information to me right?"

"Rick probably wouldn't be opposed to telling both of us," I said, glancing up at him, not taking my hand off Ace's face. "and if he is, I'll make him tell us both anyways. He knows I am going to tell you everything he says no matter what. So what's the difference if you hear it out of his mouth or mine."

I was about to speak again when my stomach knotted up. I bit the inside of my cheek and I looked back at Ace. I opened up her stall and went inside. I grabbed Ace's saddle off the wall and put it on her. Loki did the same with Tessa.

I kicked the stall door open before leading Ace out and mounting. Loki was still putting Tessa's sattle on when I looked over at him.

"C'mon man, get it together. Ace is the temperamental one and I still got him saddled quickly," I teased.

"I got distracted," Loki mumbled.

"With what? There's literally nothing in there. Did you just stare at some shit or something?"

I heard Loki say no, but I didn't quite catch what he said after. It sounded like he was saying "you distracted me," but again, I didn't quite catch it. I think he knew I half heard him because he saddled Tess up quickly and brought her out beside Ace and I. He mounted her and raced off without a word.

"Catch me if you can," Loki taunted before he made it through the doors.

"LOKI! Ugh. Quickly Ace!" I quickly followed suit. Loki was roughly 100 meters ahead of me. "You're an asshole you know that!" I shouted after him.

"You love me!" He shouted back.

"Not right now I dont!" I was slowly gaining on him. "Let's go Ace, just a little faster."

We were tearing through side streets that were hardly populated. But the people who were there quickly moved to the side. I apologized profusely as we went past.

All the homes we passed had the same stone exterior, the doors were made with the same wood, the windows were the same and all had the same window boxes full of the same flowers. It was one of the many streets like that. But it was nothing more than a blur of stone to us and we barreled through.

Loki quickly turned, and I almost had to turn Ace around, but he reacted quicker than I did and followed Loki on his own. All I could do was follow, I had no idea where Loki was going. That was a route we had only taken a few times. A route that we only took if we were going the waterfall that is deep into the woods. So deep that the foliage is thick enough to block out nearly all sunlight. There are beasts that lurk there, nasty beasts. Yet they all stayed at bay when we passed through. No matter how much reassurance I was given that we would not be hurt by them, I still hated it. I could never see them, but I knew they were there, I could feel their presence. Most weren't as lucky as us. Around Asgard, it was known as the domain of the beasts. 

"Loki!" I called to him as I stopped, a few hundred meters before we entered the domain. He brought Tessa to a halt and turned to face me. "Not today. Please," I was practically begging him. Terror was written all over my face. Even Ace was shying away.

"Since when do you not want to brave the domain?" He questioned with a confused look.

"I'm just not up to it today. Okay?" I begged again.

"Alright fine. I don't see what your problem is but fine," Loki says, defeated.

Tessa trots back over to where Ace and I are and they stop right beside us. Loki and I lock eyes. As a smirk grows on my face a look of confusion grows on Loki's.

"I'll see you there," I laugh as I raced off into the woods to brave the beasts. I turned my head to look back at him and he was still there not moving. "Catch me if you can," I mocked what he said earlier.

"EMERSYN!" he laughed as he followed.

I refused to look anywhere other than the path ahead of me. If I looked around I would see their shadows, their glowing eyes, their glistening teeth. Even though I didn't see them I felt their breath, their cold, sinister presence and worst of all I felt them getting closer. I always felt them getting closer.

I ignored every feeling and just kept racing down the path. I focused on the sliver of light I was beginning to see, I focused on the sound of Ace's hooves, I focused on getting through the domain.

"Em? Are you okay?" Loki called from somewhere behind me. I was not usually that silent, which sparked concern.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm just great. Perfect in fact. Never better," I said with sharp breaths in between each word.

"Well _t__hat _is a load of shit because you are rambling and repeating yourself," Loki said, concern thick in his voice.

"I'll be fine as soon as we get out of here, which, oh look, is in about thirty seconds," I said desperately. "C'mon Ace, just a little faster." Ace sped up and we broke through the dark of the woods and into the light and warmth. Loki was close behind.

The waterfall was easily one hundred meters tall and it emptied into a deep pool below. There were large rocks all around that we would jump off without the fear of hitting the bottom. The water was crystal clear and always warm. It flowed into a river that wound throughout the city. There were trees along the far shore that provided some shade during certain hours of the day. The waterfall itself was gorgeous. It fell from three different areas along the cliff. The one in the middle had two levels, while the ones on either side fell straight into the pool below. There was a cave behind the waterfalls that was nearly impossible to get to. The rock around it was always slippery and had the added obstacle of the water falling on you. We always risked it anyways.

"Cliff jumping anyone?" Loki said as he came to stand next to me while in the process of taking his clothes off.

"Why else would I ride through a beast infested forest? It definitely wasn't so I could gawk at the falls," I said making my way to the top of the rocks. "I'll see you down there!"

** Author's Note: **

**Wow more productivity yay. I am going to try and update sort of frequently but it probably isn't going to stay as an every day thing. Also for the record I'm copying and pasting this from wattpad so half of these Author's Notes aren't actually relevant. But my writing does get a lot better. It actually hurts to read some of this. **

**-laur**


	7. Getting Ready...and Gossiping

It was an hour before the feast was supposed to start and I was in my chambers with two handmaidens while I was getting ready. They were helping me with my hair. Aerith and Esazia are my two handmaidens. Though I never really need them, since I am fully capable of dressing myself, and not royalty, just living in their home. I only have them help me when I have to get ready for a major event since both girls are so good with hair and fashion advice. Most of the time I'll summon them since they have become more my friends than just handmaidens. Esazia was quiet and observant and offered her thoughts and opinions when she felt the need to. Aerith never stopped talking. She always had something to point out and make fun of. The combination of the two of them made for great entertainment. They were both such sweet girls, with _very_ good advice.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss, but is there something going on with you and the Prince?" Esazia asked while she was attempting to make my hair look presentable.

"Esazia, _please_ stop calling me "Miss". How many times have we been over this since we met like what was it, a really long time ago. You are allowed to call me Emersyn. In fact I am _begging_ you to," I said meeting her eyes in the mirror. "And to answer your question, I don't quite know."

"You don't quite know?" Aerith piped in from my closet. She stuck her head out to look at me. "What do you mean you don't quite know?"

"I mean I don't quite know. Do you remember when a horse got loose in the palace?"

"Of course," both girls replied.

"Okay well that was us, as everyone assumed it was. But when we took off, he got weird and wouldn't speak to me for two weeks after. Then when he finally came to speak to me he harassed Rose until she left us alone. Then we went down to the water and talked, but then he got weird and I teased him saying that I wasn't good enough and he freaked. And he said I love you. But I don't know how he meant it. Then a few days ago I went and found him in the library because I was bored and I tried talking to him but he wasn't listening. At least that's what I thought. That night during dinner he brought up the fact that I said I had nothing to wear to the ball. Then when Rick showed up and ended up talking to Odin we took up and went to the waterfall and he was acting completely normal. So yes, I don't quite know what is going on," I said. Huffing as I finished. I reached over to the table next to me and grabbed one of the many pastries there.

They had both stopped what they were doing to listen to me. I hoped they had some form of advice for me. Aerith stayed where she was, leaning on the door frame of my closet and Esazia returned to braiding my hair as she spoke.

"Well it sounds like he definitely fancies you," Esazia said, adding another strand into the braid.

"I would say more than fancies. I've been noticing little things for a long time. But this, this is a lot all in such a short period of time. No one freaks out or gets that nervous around their best friend who they have know their entire life if there isn't something going on," Aerith said. She was fiddling with a belt I had left on a chair. "I know for a fact that you, in the word of Saz, fancy him too. It's kind of obvious."

"What do you mean obvious?" I tried to turn to look at her but Esazia forced my head back straight.

"Well. I mean one thing is the way you both look at each other. It's a look of total love and admiration-"

"Woah woah woah. Love?" It wasn't love. I mean I did love him, but that's because he was my best friend. I wasn't _in love _with him. Was I?

"Maybe not love," Esazia said, "But she is right. You can also tell in the way you act around him. And in the way he acts around you. Most of the staff have been talking about it. We are all just waiting for Loki, Prince of Asgard and Emersyn, daughter of the best Captain of the Guard Asgard has ever seen to start dating. Or at least kiss or something." Esazia said while finishing up the second braid. I muttered under my breath about that being total crap. Then I grabbed another pastry and shoved it in my mouth. Aerith moved from her spot on the doorframe and grabbed one herself.

My mother, Amalina, grew up as a fighter and a member of the Royal Guard. Once Odin and Frigga got married, being Frigga's best friend, my mother was appointed to Captain of the Guard. She is remembered by many as the best Captain of the Guard Asgard has even had the forture of housing. Though my mother was a fighter, like me, she had a flare for the parties. The formality of it all pleased her. Hence why I always wear her hair pin to such events.

For the ball my hair was going to be half up half down. The plan was to have a braid on each side of my head and twisted together in a bun at the back with my mother's hair pin helping to hold it together. The pin was narrow and rather simple. It was made of gold and had three small delicate flowers with diamonds at their centres. There were little golden wires with crystals attatched at the ends sticking out around the flowers. I only wore it for special events such as feasts and balls.

My hair was already styled in slight waves, more controlled waves than what my hair usually does on its own. Esazia was just working on twisting the two braids into a bun. Then she would put the pin in and then it was onto the dress.

"And all finished!" Esazia said excitedly. She grabbed a hand held mirror off the vanity and held it so I could see my hair.

It turned out perfect. Esazia had added small pins with crystals on the ends scattered within the braids. It added just the right amount of sparkle to make me look elegant.

"Dress time!" Aerith said excitedly. She went into the closet and walked back out holding my dress and the torture devices I was supposed to wear, more commonly known as shoes.

My dress was off white, with a gold undertone. It had a halter neckline, which meant I couldn't wear a necklace like I wanted to, but that was a minor detail. The fabric neck piece was encrusted with tarnished gold chain links. The same chain links were around the waist of the dress in three rows, then trailing down slightly in spikes. The waist was cinched tight adding an extra bit of flow to the skirt of the dress. The skirt did not have too much tulle, just enough for it to really sway when I moved. The fabric molded around my legs as I walked and flowed behind. My mother had a similar dress. It was gorgeous

The shoes on the other hand were horrible. They looked pretty, but the pain that I endured while wearing them was _never_ worth it. The straps dug into my skin and caused serious blisters. The shoes were golden with a rather large heel. Golden leather straps twisted around my legs and came together in a bow halfway up my calf. They looked very elegant to anyone who was not wearing them. They looked like cruel and unusual punishment to anyone who was wearing them.

It was a chore to strap the shoes on properly. My dress kept falling in the way, then when someone went to move it the other would lose their grip on the straps of the shoes and they would have to be wrapped all over again. After ten excruciating minutes, my shoes were on. The only thing left to do was put on my bracelet. It was made of a thin white gold chain so delicate that if you weren't careful it would get tangled to the point where it would stay that way. It was simple, the chain was tied in a knot every few centimeter. It was simple but the accessory added just the right amount of formality. The earrings were just as simple. Two dangling chains with a star on the end of each. My overall look for the night was simple but elegant.

Esazia and Aerith backed away from the chair as I stood up to turn around and face them. I stretched my arms out and with their encouragement did a spin. I watched my dress fly out around me and it brought back memories of being a young girl running around in dresses.

"Wow," Esazia said with an awestruck look on her face.

"Okay girl, I see you," Aerith said at the same time with a mouthful of food.

"You two are miracle workers. You know that?" I said. I was so grateful for everything they did. I no longer looked like a girl who spent all her time fighting, I almost looked like royalty. I had no other words as I admired my reflection before me. "I am going to go find Loki before we have to go to the banquet hall. There is about twenty minutes until it starts. Correct?"

"Yes. Now we aren't going to be there. There are other things that need our attention," Esazia started.

"_However_, should anything happen between you and Loki," Aerith continued.

"You two will be the first to know," I finished while pulling both girls into a hug. "Now if I can make it across the room and out the door without breaking an ankle I will consider this night a success. Wish me luck!"

I closed the door behind me and turned to head down the hall towards Loki's chambers. My shoes made a rather loud clicking sound as I walked. I made it up the four small steps and past the library when the doors caught my eye. They were open, meaning of course, that Loki was in there. It was a very odd time to be in the library, but then again I wasn't overly surprised.

I turned and headed down the short hallway. I opened the door a little wider before slipping in and headed straight for our usual far corner.

I approached the bookshelf and sure enough, Loki was sitting there, in his full formal attire, with his nose in a book. I smiled at the sight.

"What are you doing?" I laughed at him.

"You're smart, piece it together," Loki chirped back.

"Okay yeah but _why_?"

"Because Emersyn-" Loki stopped mid sentence as looked up from whatever enthralling book he was reading. His eyes went wide as he took in my appearance. He quickly put the book down and stood up. "You. You look beautiful. Gorgeous in fact," he said with excessive hand gestures.

"Thank you. I guess you look okay," I teased with a massive grin on my face. "In fact you look much more than okay."

A look of pure shock developed on Loki's face. You would think he has never been complimented before. He looked down at his shoes for a while before making eye contact again. He smiled when he looked back up at me.

"Are you ready to regret our entire existence?" I joked as I leaned against the wall.

"Yes," Loki said. "We should probably start heading to the hall."

"Well I guess, if we have to." I dramatically turned my head to look at him.

I didn't get nervous in crowds that often, I just didn't like them. But my stomach knotted up. I was ready to throw up everything I had eaten in the past hour, which was quite a bit. I didn't want to admit it but I was more nervous to be going to a ball with Loki. Well not _with him_, with him, he was obviously going to be there and we would most likely not move from each others sides the entire night but I wasn't going _with him_. I almost wished I was though.

"Yes, we do." Loki held his arm out to me. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I accepted his arm.

We walked out of the library and started down the hall.

"Dammit!" Loki half shouted, startling me

"What?"

"We are just about late, and it is going to take us roughly seven minutes to walk there and Mother is going to be furious with the both of us," Loki said frantically.

"Okay. I have an idea. I haven't gotten a hang of it yet. So let's hope I can do this," I said with a nervous expression.

"No. Absolutely not. Last time you tried teleporting you were throwing up for three hours," Loki protested.

"Well what other choice do we have! At least I've sort of figured it out!" I defended.

"Okay fine. But, if I throw up because of you I am not going to be overly impressed"

"Yeah yeah. Just shut up and hold my hand."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting us from the opposite side of the palace to the corridor just off the banquet hall. I felt the ground disappear beneath me and a floating sensation took over. My eyes were firmly squeezed shut and I refused to open them until I felt solid ground below my feet.

I nearly lost my balance because of my stupid shoes but Loki grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Loki questioned.

I looked up at him with a smug look on my face. "And you said I couldn't do it!" I poked his chest. 

We exited the corridor and into the main foyer. We walked towards the large doors and paused before the guards opened them. His hand firmly grasped in mine. He knew I hated crowds. I took short break to compose myself before we entered.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked squeezing my hand before letting go and had my grab onto his arm.

"Nope, not even in the slightest," I replied.

"Ah perfect, me neither."

The guards opened the doors and all eyes turned to us.

** Author's note: **

**I am having a lot of fun with this.**

**-laur**   
  



	8. Feasts and...Food Fights?

We walked over to our table. All eyes we on us. I gripped Loki's arm tighter.

"There are a lot more people than there usually are," I said, my voice quiet. No matter how nervous I was I still walked with my head high. The table seemed to be a lifetime away, when in reality it was maybe fifty meters away.

I nearly tripped as I went to sit down. I leaned forward in my chair so I could speak quieter so other tables could not hear.

"I am about to throw up. Just thought everyone would want to know," I said. "So why exactly are there twice the normal amount of people? What is going on?" I posed my question to Frigga.

"We are making peace," she said.

"Wasn't everything peaceful enough?"

"Apparently not," Thor chimed in across from me. "You sure were clinging onto Loki weren't you?"

"That is because I can't walk in these damn shoes. I would have collapsed halfway here and just died of embarrassment on the spot," I said. I glared at him trying to get him to shut up. The last thing I needed was to be harassed about Loki.

The hall around me looked entirely different. Instead of the long tables that were usually there, the was one long table, where we sat, and several small circle tables. Each table had a centerpiece with orange lilies and little balls of light hovering above.

I counted the tables. There were twenty-five of them, each with fourteen to sixteen people. So in total there was roughly four hundred people in a rather small space. At least there was a large balcony that wrapped around the room. I made note that the far side continued around the corner where there were no doors. It provided the escape I needed. Odin's booming voice pulled me out of assessing the area.

"Thank you friends for coming! This banquet is to celebrate the peace we have all made. So please indulge yourselves in this delicious food, before we indulge ourselves with some dancing. Enjoy!" Odin addressed to the masses.

"Oh goodie. Food. It's not as if I didn't eat my weight in junk while getting ready," I deadpanned.

"I did the same. At this point I don't think I could possibly eat anything else," Sif laughed.

"Speak for yourselves. Bring it on!" Volstagg said as he piled food onto his plate.

"I do believe we are speaking for ourselves, aren't we Sif?" I said earning a snicker from Loki.

"I have to agree with you there." Sif grabbed a piece of bread and tried to eat it. Her face twisted as if she had eaten something sour. "Yeah. Not happening."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Loki watching me. It seemed like he was taking in my every move. I didn't turn to make eye contact. I just carried on with Sif and Rose. Eventually I put a slab of a roast onto my plate and ate it. It was quite good. The meat fell apart on my fork and melted in my mouth. It was perfectly cooked. I glanced over at Loki's plate. He picked at his food but left most of it. Seeing as he was too preoccupied with arguing with Thor, I discreetly stuck my fork into his food and started eating it. Either he hadn't noticed or he really didn't care.

"No Thor, I don't care if you think fighting the beasts in the domain would be a fun challenge, it's horribly dangerous," Loki said very exasperated.

"Yeah I 10/10 do not reccomend you even set foot in there," I said as I leaned over to give my two cents. I leaned over so far that I was practically sitting on Loki. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me slightly closer, which I did not object to. I responded by eating more of his food.

"Has anyone heard _anything_ about what happened to Maverick when he was away?" I whispered so Rick wouldn't hear. "He still hasn't talked to me."

Rick was at the far end of the table deep in conversation with Odin. I didn't know what was going on but I intended to find out. Rick had been back for a few days but still hasn't told me what happened. I kept trying to catch his eye but had no luck.

"He hasn't talked to me either. I've hardly even seen him," Rose said, turning towards me.

"He may be avoiding you," Fandral said.

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't think of that!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. My stomach turned at the thought. My own brother, who I hadn't seen for seven years, was avoiding me and I hadn't the slightest idea as to why.

"He is probably just trying to piece together whatever happened," Loki suggested.

"I hope it is just that," I mumbled. I looked down at my plate, swirling around the gravy that was left over.

"I've seen him out training nearly every morning. He has been there long before I get there, and I get there early," Sif said.

"But he's lazy. He doesn't wake up until he absolutely has to. Not at the crack of dawn to go hit things." I looked up at Sif. At that point I was really worried about my brother. He had changed. I needed to know what brought on such a drastic change.

"We will talk about this later. This could easily affect all of us." I ended the conversation there. I didn't want anyone overhearing us. Most people didn't know Maverick was back yet.

I tried picking at my food again. But I was even less interested in eating than I was when it started. I looked around watching the people around me. Some were in horrifically gaudy outfits that had blinding bright colours and sequins, others were in all black and looked like they had a hundred other places they would rather be and then there were the ones who were dressed in the bare minimum.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud smack. I looked over to the source and saw that Loki had gotten hit with a piece of meat covered in gravy. I covered my mouth to try and stifle my laughter but had no luck. Thor on the other hand did nothing to hide his laughter. He was howling. I didn't see what happened but judging by Thor's reaction he was the source of the incident.

"Thor!" Loki shouted. He was furious. No one did anything to try and calm him down, not even Frigga.

"I was just having some fun brother!" Thor defended. "It was just some light hearted fun."

"Loki. Come on. We'll deal with this," I said through fits of laughter. I got up and grabbed his hand trying to pull him away but he refused to move. He grabbed a napkin and wiped the gravy off his face. He maintained steady eye contact with Thor the entire time. He used his magic to flick all the food on Thor's plate off it and into his face.

"Oh it's on brother!" Thor said standing up.

"Indeed it is," Loki smirked.

"Oh hell." I jumped up from the table. These food fights occured nearly every time there was some sort of banquet. We always got in exponential amounts of trouble. Yet we did it anyways. We knew it was okay because all the tables and food got magicked away before any dancing occurred so it was an easy clean up. That and our visitors always found it entertaining.

I quickly magicked my dress away. I would have died if anything stained it. I acted just in time because I got splashed with gravy from bread hitting the table. Loki, Rose, Fandral and I tipped a table and hid behind it while Thor, Sif, Volstagg and Hogun did the same to another table.

I peeked over to top to the table to see what was going on and was met with meat hitting the table just below my face. I ducked back down. I really wasn't in the mood to be hit with food but what choice did I have. A war had already started, and I was stuck behind a table that could barely hold its own with food on top of it. I knew it wasn't going to end well.

Much to Odin's dismay some of the guests had joined our little fight. Food was flying everywhere, gravy soaked bread, slabs of meat, vegetables, pies, and even the occasional plate were being used as weapons.

"Did this really have to happen?" I asked.

"Thor started it," Loki mumbled.

"That doesn't mean you had to continue it!" I said.

"Father will end this soon. Then we'll be off the hook," Loki said. He rose slightly just so he would be able to quickly get a shot in at Thor. Just as Thor turned away Loki jumped up and launched gravy soaked bread with, meat and potatoes stacked onto it. It hit Thor square in the back if the head.

"Enough!" Odin's shout reverberated off the walls. We all froze in our tracks. "This is absolutely preposterous. Unacceptable! You should be acting mature, yet here you are playing with your food like children!"

"Odin! My dear friend they are just children! Let them have their fun. It was not causing any harm," said one of the high born from Vanaheim.

"Clean this mess up immediately!" Odin ordered to the servants. "Then we shall dance!"

I tugged on Loki's arm to get his attention. I nodded my head towards an exit. He nodded back at me and I teleported us into the wash room off to the right of the kitchens. We always cleaned ourselves up there after a ridiculous food fight. The staff never minded. They were always intrigued by what had started the fight.

~~~

"You tipped tables this time?" One of the servants, Mara, half shrieked. She was washing some of the linens from the tables.

"It got slightly out of hand," I said. I washed the gravy off my arms as I spoke. There were spots of gravy on my face as well. But I was thrilled that none got in my hair. Loki on the other hand had quite a bit of food in his hair. It was quite entertaining to watch him try and get it all out. He was getting highly frustrated. We both ignored the bustle of the cooks and other staff who were coming and going. Many of them suppressed laughs as they walked past.

"This is ridiculous. How much food could possibly be in my hair," Loki said. He dropped his hands in defeat.

"Come here. Turn around. I'll get the crap out of your hair," I said. Usually I would have to stand on my tip toes, but the heels I was wearing made it unnecessary. There were pieces of bread and meat in his hair. The gravy made everything all sticky. It took me a while to pick it all out and get rid of most of the gravy. I ended up running my hand through his hair a few times 'fixing it'. I moved around to his front to try and control the hair that kept falling into his face. Our eyes met and I froze. My hands were still in his hair. I almost moved closer, but I stepped back rather abruptly.

"There. Done! I think I got everything out. I hope anyways." I cocked my head slightly and smiled at him. He was still looking at me, he seemed distracted.

"Thank you, Em." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it before letting go.

"Anytime."

I had never noticed how soft his hair was. But that would be because I didn't regularly spend my time with my hands in his hair. Ever. I wanted to touch it again. I tore away from his gaze and looked back over at Mara. Mara was standing with sopping linens in her hands, watching us with a smirk on her face.

"I am going to go hang these outside. You two can take as long as you need but soon we are going to get in trouble considering this is not the most sanitary thing out there," Mara said. She walked away with the linens.

I stood watching her leave, then I stared at the door she walked through. I avoiding turning around to make eye contact with Loki for as long as I could. Finally, after two minutes of me staring at an empty doorway I turned around. I was met with Loki back in his formal attire.

"I guess I should probably put my dress back on." I laughed before the dress appeared back on my body. "I'm getting a lot better at this."

"That you are," Loki said. "I'm going to walk back. I just. I just need to think about something. Clear my head."

"I'll see you there then. Yay time for dancing. I can't think of any other way I would like to be spending my time," I snarked.

Loki smiled at me one more time before walking out the door. I was left standing in the middle of the kitchens. Some of the cooks stopped what they were doing to watch me, as if they were expecting some form of a reaction. When they saw that I wasn't going to go anything they carried on with their work. It looked like there were going to be desserts and finger foods during the ball part of the gathering.

"Perfect. At least food will get me out of any awkward situations," I muttered to myself before teleporting myself back into the banquet hall.

**Author's Note:**

**Do I know where I'm going with this? Nope! Am I just going to see what I come up with? Yup! Enjoy!**

**-laur**


	9. Unexpected Guests, Moments and Terrible Spy Work

I decided to teleport into the corridor just outside the banquet hall. I was greeted with the sweet sound of music, indicating that the dancing had started. It was easier to teleport into the corridor. because no one would get accidentally stepped on. I stood there for a few minutes trying to process what had happened. I started pacing and went to run my hand through my hair before I stopped. I didn't want to ruin it.

I stopped when I heard two sets of footsteps. One was faster and than the other indicating that it was Aerith and Esazia.

"Has anything happened?!" Aerith practically shouted as soon as they rounded the corner.

"Would you lower your voice! And yes, something has happened. There was another food fight. I know, shocker right?" Aerith and Esazia had looks of sheer excitement on their faces. They had positioned themselves on a bench up against the wall. I started pacing in front of them. "We ran to the kitchens after, to clean up, and I helped Loki get food out of his hair. And I got _s__lightly _carried away. I ended up running my hands through his hair a few too many times. Then I moved his hair out of his face. _Then_ I stopped, my hands were _still_ in his hair. He was just staring at me, and I at him. I didn't know what to do so I jumped back. Loki decided to walk back here because apparently he wanted to 'clear his head'. And seeing as it has been roughly ten minutes since then, he should be back soon. So I should probably go back in now." I stood there, my lips pressed tightly into a thin line. I tried to read their expressions, in hopes of picking out their thoughts on the situation. I had no luck.

"We have to get back to the kitchens and help clean up," Esazia said, breaking the silence. Aerith opened her mouth to say something, most likely about the Loki situation, but Esazia kicked her.

"Right. Very important cleaning," Aerith said quickly.

"Oh, okay. I'll talk to you guys later then," I said, with a forced smile.

They got up and headed back towards the kitchen. I let out a long breath before heading out of the corridor myself. I walked through the open doors looking around for Loki but he wasn't back yet. I spotted Rose standing off to the side with Sif. Sif and I made eye contact and she waved me over. I tried to cross the dance floor, which proved to be much more difficult than I had thought. Twirling bodies were obstructing my path every way I turned. There was no getting around it either. I nearly tripped several times.

"Okay so that was treacherous," I said as I reached them. Rose was still in her red dress and Sif had changed into a new dress that wasn't covered in food.

"That was quite entertaining on our end," Sif laughed. I shot her a glare before turning back to watch the crowd. I was mesmerized by the swirling fabric in front of me. I was captivated by the colours and the movement of the fabric. Some vibrant colours, some much more dull. No matter how ridiculous some of the outfits were, there were still very elegant, and I wasn't quite sure how.

On the far side of the dance floor I spotted Rick dancing with a beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair, and was wearing a light blue dress. It seemed to sparkle under the light as if it was made of crystals. The dress melded to her body perfectly, it swayed with her every move. Something seemed familiar about her; her hair, the way she moved. Yet, I had no idea who she was. I didn't have a clear view of her face, Rick always seemed to move in front of her just as I could see.

"Who is Rick dancing with?" I leaned over to Sif and Rose who were both mindlessly staring at the dance floor.

"Where is he?" Rose asked.

"Far side of the room. The woman has long blonde hair and she is wearing a blue dress." I pointed over at them. Sif and Rose followed my gaze and Rose's eyes went wide.

"Is that? No. No she took off years ago," Rose said in disbelief. "It looks like Vega!"

Vega was an old flame of Rick's. Well not really an old flame, they were engaged. She took off roughly one hundred and twenty years ago after an incident involving her sister, Cera, and half of the lower villiage being burned down. It resulted in many innocent deaths. Vega blamed herself because she knew something was up but she didn't tell anyone. Then she helped her sister escape, which no one except for Rick, Loki and I knew about. Instead of facing the hate of the public she went into self imposed exile. Rick was heartbroken. We had no idea where she went, and as far as we know, no one had had any contact with her in those years.

If in fact it was Vega, then it didn't make sense that Rick wasn't ecstatic about her return. He would have told us. Unless, he had run into her while he was off on his so called quest. _But_, if that was the case, then Heimdall would have known, and Heimdall would not have kept that information from anyone.

"No. There is no way. We would have known if she was back," I said. I refused to take my eyes off Rick and the woman who looked scarily like Vega. I still couldn't see her face. Now that Rose mentioned it, she certainly carried herself the same way Vega did. Her movements were swift and elegant, almost regal.

Rick had smile on his face, unlike one I had seen in years. One that only appeared in the company of Vega. He loved her more than anything. He risked everything for her on several accounts. So if this mystery woman was Vega, then I had a few words for her regarding how she treated my brother.

"What are we looking at ladies?" Frigga questioned from behind us. We all jumped at her voice.

"Oh just Rick. And a mystery woman who is potentially Vega," I said nonchalantly.

"I am sorry. Vega?" Frigga said alarmed. She stepped closer to us.

"Yes. Far corner. She's in a light blue dress." Sif pointed to the couple as they swayed in their spot.

"That is most definitely Vega. Which means she somehow snuck past all of our guards _and_ Heimdall. I must tell Odin at once." Frigga turned away and started to go find Odin.

"Wait! We should at least try and find out what is going on before we make a scene," I paused at the look of annoyance on Frigga's face. "Before we make another scene."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's happy. Don't ruin this for him," I pleaded.

"Very well," Frigga said. She walked away without another word.

I didn't move from my spot and just watched Rick and Vega. They were holding onto each other as if one of them was going to disappear into thin air. Rick's arms were placed on Vega's lower back and Vega's had her arms wrapped around his neck. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck. They were so completely and obviously in love. She made my brother happy. It was refreshing to see that level of happiness from him again.

I was so wrapped up in my brother that I hadn't noticed that Sif and Rose had left me standing there. I looked around and found them talking to Thor and the others. No doubt they were filling them in on what we had discovered. I watched Thor's head snap in the direction of the couple of interest. His eyes widened. Rose and Volstagg jumped to restrain him from going over to them. At that point I decided I needed to intervene.

I took the most direct route to the group. It involved pushing my way through the dance floor, which I did quite happily. Eventually I stopped saying 'excuse me' and yelled at people to get out of my way. It proved to be much more effective. As soon as Thor saw me he tried to raise a scene about Rick and Vega but I stopped him.

"Just leave it alone. I will talk to them later, but for now _please _just leave them be. Everyone needs to act like this is normal. Let Rick be happy. Frigga and Odin already know and are also leaving it alone for the time being. Just keep quiet and pretend you haven't noticed. I don't need Vega taking off before I can figure out what is going on," I said firmly. I maintained eye contact with Thor the entire time seeing as he was the most likely to raise a stink.

"Fine," Thor huffed. He, Hogun and Volstagg walked away. Fandral had disappeared halfway through my little speech. Sif followed Thor trying to get his attention. Which left Rose and I standing there. Rose kept trying to make eye contact with me but I kept my gaze fixed on our brother. Eventually she gave up and walked over to get food.

"I need some air," I huffed to myself before heading towards the balcony.

~~~

It was a calm night, it was relatively warm out but the wind was crisp. It didn't bother me much since I just needed to be outside and away from the crowd. I was leaning forward on the ledge with my arms crossed over the edge. I had been sitting on the ledge but it was starting to hurt my ass so I got off. It was much nicer not having to worry about falling off the ledge.

Light from candles in the houses below littered the horizon. Light from stars above littered the sky. I often zoned out while looking up at the stars. It was easy to get lost in them. I had gotten so lost in them that I hadn't noticed Loki was standing beside me.

"Are you not cold?" Loki asked from beside me.

"Christ on a cracker!" I jumped back. Loki laughed at me.

"I am sorry, what now?" He said through fits of laughter. He moved to lean against the ledge beside me.

"That's not funny," I mumbled. I don't know how I hadn't noticed him. I had no idea how long he had been standing there for. I was probably muttering to myself that entire time so I really hoped he hadn't been there long. "Did you see Vega?"

"Yes, I did. I was just going to ask you about that," Loki said. "I take it Maverick still hasn't told you what happened while he was gone."

"Nope. And Vega being back just confuses me even more. I have no idea what happened. Or if he has talked to Vega since she left. And he seems completely unbothered by her being here so I am going to say there is a very good change he may have been with her the past seven years." I looked up at Loki. "I don't even fully understand why she took off in the first place. She wasn't in trouble. It was Cera."

"Unless she had been threatened," Loki suggested.

"Yes. But only a serious threat would scare her. And if it was serious enough to drive her away then she knows better than to return. I know Vega, and I know that the only threats she cares about are ones concerning her family. So, I think, that someone threatened Rick." I paused. "And I have a hunch that that someone, might be your father." I swallowed the lump in my throat. Odin never liked Cera and Vega. Their father was a known shit disturber. He caused many fights within the streets and occasionally brought them into the castle. Odin never locket him up though. Eventually he got himself killed. He wandered into the Domain of the Beasts for 'shits and giggles' and did what he wasn't supposed to, stop and try to talk to them.

Loki did nothing to defend his father. However, he did everything to avoid eye contact. Which gave me the hint that my accusation was bang on. Which did not surprise me. I let out a sigh at the same time as Loki ran his hand through his hair.

"I think I'm just going to leave it alone. If Rick and Vega want to explain then they can. But, I am not going to force anyone into anything. I don't feel like ruining tonight," I said. I looked down at my hands. I did not know what to say next. The situation was all too weird.

"Shall we just enjoy tonight?" Loki said.

"I would like that," I said. That is all I had wanted from the minute Frigga told me about it. I just wanted to make the best of it. I wanted something to happen with Loki and I. Not a ridiculous food fight and Vega showing up out of the blue.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Loki's hand move towards mine. My stomach knotted up and I froze. Though I had a split second to react, time seemed to slow to a halt.

_What are you doing? This is what you want. Act on it for god sakes!_

I looked down and met his hand with my own. He laced his fingers in mine. His hands were cold, but that wasn't too much of a surprise considering his hands were always cold. We had held hands before, but it was always either helping each other up, dragging each other along somewhere or a reassurance thing. It was never a romantic gesture, which I assumed it was this time.

I kept my head down, and stared at our now entwined fingers. I stood up still gripping Loki's hand and he followed suit. I inched just close enough so I could rest my head on his shoulder. I felt him look at me so I tilted my head to meet his gaze. There was a look of amusement on his face.

"What?" I said.

"Oh nothing," Loki replied with a grin on his face.

I was happy right where I was. It was quiet out on the balcony, aside from the muffled voices and music coming from within the walls of the palace. I heard shrieks if laughter and cheery voices from inside. What I didn't hear was the conversation between our friends.

~~~

Third Person POV

"Get Sif, Maverick and Vega over here," Thor said to Rose. "They are going to want to see this."

Rose made eye contact with Sif as she was walking and waved her over to where Thor was. Sif was the easier of the three to collect, she was over by the dessert table getting a miniature shortcake. Once Sif made her way towards Thor, Rose carried on over to Rick and Vega. The floor was packed which made it exceedingly difficult to get from point A to B.

"Rick! Vega! You are going to want to see this!" Rose shouted from a few meters away. She gave up on trying to go over to them. Vega looked alarmed, as if she did not want to be discovered.

"What is it," Maverick said rather impatiently. "We are in the middle of something if you could not tell."

"Hey Vega how is it going?" Rose didn't wait for a reply before carrying on. "It's Loki and Emersyn. I think something is finally happening!"

"I'm great Roseia, thank you for your concern. Where are they?" Vega said excitedly.

"They're out on the balcony. You can see them through the window. Thor, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun are all over there right now." Rose gestured to the rather obvious clump of people huddled together. They were not being by any means discreet. Thor could not keep still, he was practically bouncing. "If Thor doesn't calm down they are going to see him and they will kill us all."

"We need to get over there. I am quite curious to see what exactly is happening," Maverick said.

The trio quickly weaved through the people on the dance floor and over to where the stakeout was happening. They were attempting to hide behind a pillar. That made their intentions even more obvious.

"Okay what are they doing now?" Rose asked as they got closer.

"Just standing there talking. And still holding hands. But that isn't too significant," Sif said without looking back at her.

"Someone catch me up to speed on what has happened," Vega said. Well, more demanded.

"Well it became obvious something was happening between them the day I tried to spy on Father's war council. I had them cause a distraction. Then they disappeared, and in that time something must have happened because Loki came back flustered," Thor said.

"Then Loki avoided Em for two weeks. Until one day I was with her and he demanded to talk to her. I think we went down to the water and something must have gotten said that freaked Em out because she vented about the situation for a long time. She said something about the 'love' word being used," Rose continued.

"She also came down to the training area the next day I think and she was going off about Loki again," Sif said. "She was really upset."

"But after Rick came back they were just fine. I think they took off to the waterfall and they came back drenched. Everything seemed normal again." Rose paused. "I am assuming you saw when they came in right? She was clinging onto him like she would die."

"So basically that has been the last three weeks in a nutshell. Now be quiet I want to see what happens," Thor said waving his hand backwards to shut them up.

Loki and Emersyn were just talking. Emersyn moved from her spot beside Loki and turned to lean in the corner. She sat on the ledge with her arms stretched out resting behind her. Loki moved closer and leaned on his left hand. The group moved in hopes that they would not be noticed. Loki's back was still facing them, but if Emersyn looked away from Loki she would easily have seen them.

"What are they doing now? Can anyone make out what they're saying?" Vega said, her words rushed. She was clearly excited to be back with everyone. Vega pushed her way around the group so she could see better. "Ow Thor! Watch it!"

Thor was still bouncing with excitement. Their group of eight was not doing such a good job of being stealthy. They were trying to stay behind the pillar, yet they all wanted to see. It resulted in a lot of pushing and shoving.

Frigga and Odin, who were on the dance floor, had spotted the failed spy attempt. They walked over and joined the noisy ensemble.

"What is this nonsense?" Odin asked.

"Oh we are just watching Loki and Emersyn," Vega said.

"Might I ask why?"

"In case something happens," Thor said as if it was the most obvious answer out there.

"Oh of course," Odin said sarcastically.

The King and Queen joined in on watching for a few minutes. Odin was much less curious of what his son was doing than Frigga was. Frigga was just as invested as everyone else.

"Odin we should leave the kids to have their fun with this," Frigga said before whisking her husband away.

"Thor would you move and let the rest of us see for god sakes!" Sif said rather aggressively. She pushed him out of the way. Thor tripped over his own feet and landed on the table that was beside them. The combined noise that he and the table breaking made was loud enough to silence the entire room.

"Oh great, now they definitely know we are here," Maverick said with a pointed glare at Thor.

~~~

Emersyn's POV

We had been out there for over an hour just talking. But not just our normal talking, talking in very close proximity to each other. Loki was talking about a fascinating book he had read. A few times I caught myself not paying attention to what he was saying, instead I was staring into his eyes and one time accidentally at his lips.

He leaned closer several times while he was speaking. He kept grabbing my hand then letting go when he was gesturing while he spoke. But he ultimately ended up with my hand back in his.

"-It really is quite the fascinating concept. Time travel. Mother had tried it a few times with her magic but only succeeded in going back a few hours. We strive towards perfecting it!" Loki said excitedly. There was a huge grin on his face. I had never seen him this excited while talking about a book before. It was honestly cute.

"I'm up for the challenge." I smirked at him. He smiled back at me and we stopped speaking for a few moments and just held eye contact. At least until a commotion inside distracted hs.

I heard yelling from inside the ballroom. It sounded like Sif and Thor. I brushed it off because they would argue a fair bit. I brushed it off until I heard an alarmed shout and loud crash. We both flinched and snapped to look at what happened. We looked inside to see Thor covered in food sprawled on top of a broken table. We then saw Sif, Rose, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, Maverick and Vega all huddled together looking over at us with a mixture if guilty and worried expressions. It did not take me very long to figure out what had happened.

_O_ _h great. They were watching us. Of course they were. Why was I even surprised?_

"You've _got _to be kidding me!" I said. I looked back at Loki who had an equally annoyed look on his face.

"And here I was about to ask you to dance. But by the looks of our little fan club inside, Father is about to shut this down," Loki said. He was picking at his left hand again. He was nervous. He also looked very disappointed.

I raised my arms at our friends inside as if to say, "uh yeah _why?"_

"Enough! Tonight is over for you lot!" Odin shouted and waved his hands at them. He was angry. He pointed over at us. "You two as well! Go to your chambers immediately!"

"I guess that dance will just have to wait," I said with a smile. I squeezed his hand before I walked away leaving Loki out on the balcony. I looked back at him as I was about to walk out of sight only to see him watching me with a massive grin on his face. I gave him a little wave that made him laugh before I too left with a massive grin on my face.

_Well that was quite the night. A night that I would be remembering for a very long time._

** Author's Note ** **:**

**So this chapter ended up being much ** ** _much _ ** **longer than I intended. My bad.**

**-laur**


	10. Midnight Dance Anyone?

It had been about an hour since Odin had ordered us back to our chambers and I was sitting with Esazia and Aerith recounting the events that had occured after I had spoken with them. We were sprawled across the couch and chairs near the doors to the balcony.

I had changed out of my gown and was in much less formal attire. Normally I would not have put on another dress but the girls had harassed me into it. It was quite comfortable, not tight and contricting but rather loose and freeing. I was not wearing any shoes, I took off the horrid heels as soon as I arrived back in my chambers. The dress was sky blue with a metallic shine and the sleeves were very loose, except for around the wrist. The skirt was long and billowed out behind me as I walked.

I was sitting sideways in the chair, my legs crossed over the arm rest. I leaned back every once in a while and let my hair fall over the edge. It was getting long, long enough for a few inches of it to lie on the ground. Esazia and Aerith were sitting on the couch perpendicular to my chair. Aerith was sitting with her legs across Esazia's lap and Esazia had her legs resting on the table in the middle.

"So you mean to tell us that you two just _talked_ the entire time?" Esazia said.

"There is no way that that is all that happened," Aerith said in complete and utter disbelief.

They kept switching between looking at each other and looking at me with skeptical looks on their faces.

"Well there _was_ some slight hand holding...and resting of heads...and near dancing but that is it. Nothing else, I swear! I would have told you already!" I held my hands up in defense. "If you mean anything involving anyone else, then yes, lots happened."

"Please do go on," Aerith said.

"Apparently Vega is back. Which no one was aware of. Thor also caused a scene because the whole group was spying on Loki and I and he was not letting anyone else see. But that...is not that important...." I trailed off, keeping my eyes focused on the scenery outside.

One by one I watched lights in windows go out. The people were finally settling down for the night. The village was usually loud at night, sometimes even until the sun came up the next day. At times when I could not sleep I would go out and observe what others were doing. Even though it was loud and overwhelming at times, it was also peaceful to watch others have fun and laugh with their families and friends.

Before my father killed my mother we were one of those families. We would have such fun together, we had our own fires, our own great dinners, we spent time with our friends, who were not just the royal family. I absolutely adore the royal family! But living down in the village was humbling. I could have left at any time, there was still a home their for me if I wanted it. But I chose to stay in the palace, with my friends, who really were my family. I still had Maverick and Roseia with me, so I did not lose all of my blood relatives.

Frigga had become somewhat of a mother figure to me. My mother had her own magic and was teaching me as her and Frigga had been taught when they were young. However, it was Frigga who taught me, along with teaching Loki, most of what I know. Though there were certain aspects that my mother had me practice that Frigga had never mentioned. My mom made sure I mastered telepathy as she had, it proved to be quite useful. I did not use it often though, it occasionally gave me quite the headache.

I missed my mother. I saw things that reminded me of her nearly every single day. I was there when it happened. I did not see it happen, but I heard her screams, I saw my father drenched in her blood. I did not need to see it to know what he had done. He tried to kill Roseia and I next, but Maverick had gotten back with help and they were able to stop him. I was horrified when he got away. No one has seen or heard from him since, but we are all just waiting, and _dreading _the day he decided to show up again.

I had no idea how I would react should it have happened. I wanted to kill him, I just did not know if I would be able to. But I needed to be able to. I wanted to make him suffer for every little thing he put us through. It started only to get bad a few months before he killed Mom. He would lash out. It scared me, it scared us all. I was much younger at the time, too young to have to experience such horrors. In those months I had to grow up past what most had to at that age. I had to live in constant fear of my father hurting someone, whether it was my mom, my brother or my sister, or even me, the fear was always there. It was not fair then and it still is not fair now.

We were safe. We had been safe since the day it happened. Odin and Frigga made sure of that. I was safe within the walls of the palace, and within the village. It was riskier going out into the forests, but Heimdall always made sure he never made it back to Asgard. I appreciated the lengths everyone went to, to keep us safe. Thor got angry every time my father was mentioned and said he would seriously hurt him should he every return. Sif and the Warriors Three said they would use their combined strength to "permanently kick his ass into the dirt." Loki always said that he would always protect me from my father, even though he knew I was perfectly capable of doing so myself. Oh Loki, he has always made sure I was happy and-

"Hey Emersyn!" Aerith shouted from right in front of me while snapping her fingers. She was so close that I could feel her breath. "You zoned out there for a long time. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am sorry. I am just really tired, it has been quite the eventful night," I lied. I lied right through my teeth. I let my thoughts wander again and inevitably, I landed on the topic of my father. I felt a lump develop in my throat. I hoped they would leave before I lost it.

"We will let you rest then," Esazia said. Her and Aerith rose from their seats and each gave me a hug before they towards the door. "You can tell us the rest of what happened tomorrow. Sleep well!"

"Goodnight. And thank you!" I called after them.

I watched the door click shut behind them and I sank back into my chair. I leaned forward, rested my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. My breathing became shakey. I sat up and closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths before standing up.

"Jesus Christ almighty!" I yelled jumping. "Loki! How long have you been standing there?"

Loki was leaning against the doorframe of the passage that led to my room. My mirror usually covered it, so many people forgot it even led to my room. He walked over to me and sat down in the other chair.

"Not long. Are you okay?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah. Well, no. Not really." I sat back down in my chair and looked at him. The look of concern on his face only grew at my words. "It is nothing to worry about! I was just thinking about my dad again and how I miss Mom. And we all know how that turns out. But I am alright! I promise."

"Do you-"

"If I decide I need to vent you will be the first to know," I reassured him.

Loki looked at me as if he was unsure of what to say next. I noted that he was fiddling again. I did not know why he was as nervous as he was recently, it was just me, nothing special.

"If you are up to it, how would you feel about a little surprise?" He sounded very hopeful. He stood up and extended his hand out to me.

"A surprise could do me some good." I smiled and took his hand. He guided me over towards the door and I grabbed a pair of shoes before he draged me out into the hall.

~~~

I had to practically run to keep up with him. He took me through the most obscure passages in the castle. I had no idea what he was planning or where we could possibly be going or how we had not gotten caught running around at such a late hour after the king ordered us away.

We exited out of the passageways and stopped right in front of a narrow spiral staircase. At that point I was just highly confused.

"Loki? Where are we going? We have ran from one end of the palace to the other and I have not the foggiest idea of what you have planned or where you are taking me," I said completely exasperated. My hand was still in his, neither one of us had let go and I for one did not want to.

"You will see. I hope you are wearing better shoes because we have to do some climbing," Loki said with a grin and started up the stairs, dragging me along with him.

The walls and steps were made of the same grey stone. The only light throughout the entire staircase was from the one torch Loki was suddenly carrying and the lit torches that were attached to the walls every few meters.

Our journey up the stairs was silent. I was watching him the entire way up. I was holding up the hem of my dress with one hand while clinging onto Loki's with the other. He looked down at me every once in a while with an expression that I could not quite read. He could have been excited, but also he seemed to be relishing in the power he held. He clearly had something special planned.

We finally reached the top of the stairs. Loki let go of my hand and moved to the middle of the room and spread his arms out. I stood in the doorway taking in the room I was met with. We were in the highest part of the castle, a small circular room that was almost entire open. The room was nearly all doors to a deck outside.

There were vines and flowers of all types a colours hanging from the ceiling. Candles flickered on every window ledge. On the far side of the room there was a small table with a curious little contraption. Which I soon recognized to be a Midgardian Record Player, we had encountered them when we went down one day because we got bored. They were quite facinating. Loki must have snagged one without me noticing.

"This-this is beautiful." I looked at him and was met with a smile. I could not believe that he did this. "But what is it for?"

"Well I thought that since our night got cut short by Thor being an imbecile that-" Loki stopped mid sentence and walked over to the record player and set the needle down. "we could have that dance now."

The sound of what Midgardians called "Classical Music" flooded the room. I finally stepped further into the room to take it all in.

"Emersyn, would you do me the honour and dance with me?" Loki extended his hand towards me again.

"Why yes Loki, I would love to," I said. I happily accepted his hand.

My right hand immediately went to his shoulder and his left hand rested on my waist. We twirled around for several minutes before speaking. We just exchanged several smiles. It was not until Loki spun me than either of us said something.

"You did not have to do this," I said.

"No, but I wanted to. You looked like you needed something after that disaster of a ball," Loki replied while pulling me closer. "Plus now I get my dance."

"Thank you. Really." I rested my head on his shoulder. I ended up moving my other arm and wrapping it around his neck while he moved his other hand to my waist. He buried his face in the crook of my neck. I do not know how long we stayed like that but I did not want it to end.

"I am surprised to see you in a dress. I was sure that you would have changed into something much less ladylike as soon as you entered your chambers," Loki laughed.

"Yes. I would have, except that I was badgered into putting another dress on. Now I am quite happy that I did," I said. I had a feeling that Esazia and Aerith might have been involved in this. Which would have explained why they wanted me to put another dress on and why they kept me up. "Just so you know I am not walking back down those stairs."

"No I figured not. If you would not mind taking us back when you are ready that would be lovely," Loki said pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"It would be my pleasure. Just not quite yet," I said with a smile.

"No. Not quite yet."

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I was grinning like an idiot the entire time while writing this. so YOU BETTER ENJOY THIS. Also it took me a while because I kept getting distracted. For some reason I decided it would be a good idea to watch Phantom of the Opera while writing this.**

**-laur**


	11. Just Passin' the Time

In the next two months after the ball and our adventure somehow Loki and I had gotten closer. There were many more midnight adventures than there usually were and much more hand holding. Not that I minded. Occasionally Loki and I would still have our usual spats. But they were never about anything worth arguing over or anything worth remembering. Most of the time we argued over a random fact we had read in a random book and one of us remembered it incorrectly.

Not much else had happened in that month. There were no secret missions from Odin, no more balls and feasts, no one else showed up out of the blue, no more horse races through the streets disturbing the peace and there were no more shenanigans that nearly got me thrown out of the palace. They were quite dull in comparison to the months preceding.

I spent most of my time working on my magic. More specifically teleportation and telepathy. I was still having some mishaps that needed to be eliminated. I also wanted to be able to teleport between realms, it was difficult but could be done, and I was going to be the one to do it. My mother had mastered both skills and I planned to do to same.

Most of the time when I was working on my magic I was with Loki. It was always something we ended up doing together. It was more fun that way. We would spend half the time teasing each other what the other could and could not do. We usually were not that productive. Which neither of us really minded. It upset Frigga though. She was often there trying to help us. She got tired of us very quickly. Yet she still stayed to help us whenever she could.

I spent more time with Maverick and Vega. Rose often joined me. We were just trying to catch up with our brother and should have been sister-in-law. Our discussion topics ranged from something we saw in the halls earlier that day to me being harassed about Loki. Apparently Maverick had been noticing something going on between us for years and was surprised that we were not together when he got back.

I was still trying to figure out what Vega was doing. She still had not told me, or anyone that I am aware of, what made her come home. I assumed that Maverick knew, but he was not up to telling me anything. He still had not told me what happened while he was away like he promised. I did not want to pry, but I wanted answers. I knew he was never really planning on telling me what happened, he just wanted to make me think he was going to tell me so I did not get upset with him. Well, too little too late for not being upset.

I tried to confide in Esazia and Aerith about the Maverick and Vega situation. However, they tried to get me to let it go. I knew they would, they never wanted to get mixed up in family affairs, let alone my family affairs. I would have tried to talk to Sif but she would have ended up telling someone, most likely Thor, who would end up telling Maverick, which would not be good. Roseia just would not understand because she always gave Maverick the benefit of the doubt. The Warriors Three just would not understand even slightly so I did not even contemplate talking to them. I always ended up falling back on Loki as my sounding board. He was always happy to listen to what I had to say, which I appreciated.

I really wanted to know what was going on between us. I really had no one to talk to about that. Everyone else wanted to know just as badly as I did. So I was just stuck waiting and thinking, trying to figure it all out on my own. Every touch, every glance, every cryptic phrase. It all kept me wondering. Thor's words from weeks earlier of Loki's feelings for me existing for years were coming back and confusing me. I wanted to know why nothing had happened sooner. And if Thor had known, then why was he only recently pushing for something to happen. It was driving me crazy. I needed answers and Loki was the only one who could give them to me. But I was _not _about to ask him. I was just going to have to wait. I was going to have to wait and see what was going to happen. If anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome to the land of short filler chapters. I promise the next chapter is much longer and MUCH better. Enjoy!**

**-laur**


	12. Oops, I Guess That Happened

It was a sickeningly hot day and Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, Rose, Loki and I were looking for something to do. It was way too hot for us to spend our time training and the library was stifling. Since none of us were needed up at the palace we took the opportunity to go down to the water.

Instead of riding like we usually did we walked down. No one was in the mood to have to keep an eye on the horses. They would have been highly temperamental on such a hot day anyways. Plus it was not too long of a walk, maybe twenty minutes if we were walking slowly. That was one of days we were walking slowly. The heat was excruciating.

"This is painful," Loki said from beside me.

"We are literally two minutes away. And as soon as we get there I am jumping in the water, clothes and all. I do not care at this point. I am _dying."_ I threw my arms out for the extra dramatic flare.

"Would you two stop complaining? We are supposed to be having fun!" Thor said.

"Excuse me but how can I have fun when I am dying?" I snarked earning a snicker from Loki.

"Dying is hard work. How could we possibly multitask?" Loki said.

"Could you two _please_ shut up!" Sif stopped and turned around to glare at us.

"No," Loki said.

"I am afraid that is not possible," I said at the same time.

We both laughed and Loki threw his arm around my shoulder. I rested my hand on his shoulder in retaliation and leaned into him slightly. We reached the waterfront not even a minute later. I immediately broke away from Loki and booked it towards the water after Sif. Sif took off her shirt and pants leaving her in her bra and underwear and I followed suit. This would have been seen as absolutely unacceptable if anyone else saw us but no one wanted to wear their clothes in the water. This section of the waterfront was never occupied by the public so we did not care. The boys stripped off their shirts and pants and went in the water in their underwear. Well, except for Loki, he just sat down on a rock and pulled out a book.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" I threw a rock at Loki. "It is deathly hot out, the water is extremely refreshing and you sit down and pull out a _book_!" I said in disbelief. I should not have been that surprised considering it was Loki.

"Was that really necessary?" Loki said without looking up from the book.

"Yes it was. Please come in!" I said. I was border lining on begging him.

"No." Loki turned the page ignoring my pleas.

Before I could try to convince Loki again Thor tackled me into the water. I was not expecting it and ended up with a large amount of water up my nose. It was very uncomfortable.

"Thor!" I shouted. Everyone was laughing, except for Loki, who ignored us. I was slightly hurt by it. I wanted him to pay attention to me.

"I do believe it is called having fun Emersyn!" Thor laughed.

"Ha ha ha. Hilarious," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I splashed him before diving away from his attack. I swam out a bit farther so I was out of the splash range. I watched from as distance as Volstagg and Fandral wrestled. Fandral was winning, at least until he lost his footing and slipped. Volstagg stood up holding his arms up and shouting.

"Loki come in! Seriously! I am bored." I yelled over to him. He _still _did not look up from the book. Sif must have noticed the hurt look on my face because she started over towards Loki but was stopped by Rose. I swam out further to get away from the noise of the boys.

After roughly an hour of splashing, tackling and throwing of whatever we could get our hands on, we got out and decided to eat the food we brought. I put my clothes back on before I went over to get food. I made a sandwich and sat down beside Loki.

I held out half the sandwich to him but he just shook his head without a word. I did not understand. He was suddenly back to ignoring me. We had been together nearly all day the past month, never tiring of each other and then he wanted nothing to do with me. And that time I was not going to keep my mouth shut.

"What the hell is going on with you?" I said sharply. I looked over at him.

"Pardon me?" Loki finally looked up from his book, clearly annoyed.

"What is going on? Not even an hour ago everything was fine and dandy but now you are back to being an ass. Why?" I demanded.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Loki said dismissively.

"That is a load of crap and you know it." I stood up and was starting to raise my voice. "Why did you even come down with us if all you were going to do was sit here and ignore me."

"Ignore you? I am _not_ ignoring you." Loki stood up too. Our friends' lively chatter stopped and they turned their attention to us.

"Well obviously not right now you aren't. But earlier you sure were!" I crossed my arms. "And I do not understand why. Why do you keep doing it? Never leaving my side then suddenly not even wanting to look at me? No. Do not try and interrupt me. You can not keep doing this. I've just let it slide before because I didn't really care. But now it's bothering me. You have absolutely no right, none whatsoever, to act like this. Literally lighten the hell up and come in the damn water with me. That is why we are here. But no. You decided to be-"

"Do you _ever _shut up?" Loki's voice got louder as he spoke. My face fell, but only briefly. I was not going to give in.

"No, not right now I don't! I don't know why you are suddenly being so cruel towards me but if you could knock it off that would be _greatly appreciated_!" Tears were forming in my eyes. I did not want to speak anymore because I had a feeling I was going to choke up if I did. I could not even look at him, but I also couldn't not look at him either. All of our friends were watching our fight happen. Yet we did not break eye contact, not even once.

"What? No bullshit defense?" I seethed.

Loki still said nothing, he just stared at me. His fists were clenched and he looked as if there was something he was itching to say. Tension was rising as we stood there glaring at each other. Then as suddenly as flipping a switch, his gaze softened and he swiftly covered the distance between us. Before I realized what was going on his lips were on mine. I was frozen in my spot, I had no idea how to react.

By the time Loki pulled away I still had not moved. He looked terrified and started to back away. So, I grabbed the back of his neck pulling him back down to me. Our lips connected again and I felt his arms snake around my waist pulling my closer. I wrapped my other hand around his neck too. I felt him smile into the kiss, which in turn, made me smile. We broke apart and Loki rested his forehead on mine. I was so estatic that I barely heard the cheers of everyone around us.

"I am going to say that that was long overdue," I said when we finally pulled back. I could not wipe the grin off my face.

"I would have to agree with you on that." Loki looked over my shoulder at our audience. I turned my neck to look at the scene behind us. The Warriors Three had their arms around each other with proud smiles on their faces. Thor was quite literally jumping for joy. Sif had a massive grin on her face and shot me a thumbs up. And Roseia? Well, Rose was sitting on the ground crying and she too had a massive grin on her face.

"Finally Brother! We were all waiting for this to happen!" Thor shouted. He walked over with his arms open wide. Loki and I had moved slightly apart at that point. Thor wedged his way between us, put his arms around our shoulders and dragged us over to the rest of the group. Thor then forced us down onto the logs they moved to act as benches.

"Um. My sandwich is still over there." I pointed over to the rock where Loki and I had just been. I stood up to go get it, but Thor forced me to sit back down.

"You two, stay here, we are going to go back up to the palace," Thor said. He gestured for everyone else to get up and follow him. I was so confused, I wanted to know what that had to do with my sandwich. I was hungry. "Bye! Have fun!"

Loki and I both watched the group walk away with all the food. Volstagg grabbed my sandwich as he walked past it.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" I jumped up and shouted.

"Sit. Down." Thor practically hissed at me. So I sat immediately.

Loki and I sat there with very confused looks on our faces. We stayed silent until they walked out of sight.

"Um. What the hell was that?" I looked over at Loki.

"I do not know."

"Okay cool." I paused before continuing. A smile erupted onto my face before I spoke. I tried not to laugh. "So, _now_ do you want to go in the water?"

"I think we should probably talk first," Loki said slowly. I only nodded in response. "So hopefully you have come to realize my feelings for you."

"No I think that part is slightly unclear," I said sarcastically.

"Not the time."

"Right. Sorry. Continue."

"As I was saying. I fancy you. And from what I have gathered, those feelings are reciprocated. Correct?" Loki's voice was shaking and he would not make eye contact with me. He was shifting in his seat. I had never seen him that nervous before.

"Correct." I grabbed his hand to try and calm him down a bit. It worked slightly. He let out a shakey breath before continuing.

"So. If you are up to it, I would like to give it a shot." He finally made eye contact. He grabbed my other hand.

"I would love to." I gave him a reassuring smile. "So water now? Yes? No? Emersyn don't push you luck?"

"Emersyn don't push your luck." Loki said.

"Ugh okay fine. Should we head back then?" I stood up. Loki stood up along with me, still gripping my hand tightly. "How much do you want to bet that by the time we get back to the palace that _everyone _knows?"

"I am not taking that bet are you kidding? Thor was probably shouting it the entire walk back," Loki said. I hoped _he _was kidding. But I knew that that was a high possibility.

"_Great._ I love that for us." Loki laughed at my comment and pulled me closer placing a kiss on my temple.

"Yeah. For us."

**Author's Note:**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

**Also fair warning I finished this at 1:30am then proceeded to write the chapter before it so there may be several spelling mistakes in this chapter and the one before so if there is please point them out and I'll fix them. Thanks!**

**-laur**


	13. Wretched (Almost) Wives and Important Information

I woke up to light flooding my chambers, I forgot to close the curtains the night before. So that meant I was awake at the crack of dawn. Not fun. Since there was no way I was going to be able go back to sleep I decided to wash up.

I groaned as I kicked off the covers. I never wanted to be awake that early, but I was feeling extra groggy that morning. I swung my legs off the edge of my bed and jumped up. I looked in the mirror and tried to brush through my hair, it was no longer tangled but frizzy. I ran my hand through my hair trying to control it while I walked over to the balcony. I dramatically threw the doors open and half shouted "bonjour" and hoped that no one was in the gardens below to hear me.

"Oh look, it's hell-o-clock in the morning. My favourite time of day, because everyone wants to be awake now!" I muttered to myself, purely for my own amusement. I stopped in the middle of my room and threw my arms up in the air before singsonging "Why am I awaaaaaaaake! Ugh!!!"

I walked over to the basin and washed my face. And by washed my face I mean I dunked my face in the water because I felt like it.

"Ugh just cooperate dammit! I give up!" I groaned. I was trying to fix my hair again but it was not working. I ended up putting it up in a ponytail, it dealt with the frizz and it dealt with any hair that would inevitably fall in my face.

I had no idea what I was going to do with myself that early in the morning. No one would be awake. Sif wouldn't even be training yet, that's how early it was. But, there was a chance that Maverick would be training. Sif did say that he had been getting there much earlier than she normally did. It would be worth a shot going to see if he was there, maybe, just maybe I would be able to get out of him what happened while he was away.

I walked over to the large chest on the far side of my chambers. I kept all of my weapons in there. I unlatched the gold latches and lifted the lid. My bow and quiver were strapped to the inside of the lid. I rarely ever used my bow. It was usually too bulky and too hard to fight with it on my back, unless I was on a mission that had to be executed stealthily. Or unless I was fooling around with Sif and Roseia seeing who was the better archer. I noticed my dagger was missing. Most likely it wasn't _really_ missing, I probably just set it somewhere out of the ordinary. I misplaced objects a fair bit.

"I love that for me," I sighed. I grabbed my swords and let the lid slam shut. I turned and headed for the door. "Okay Rick, time for some answers."

~~~

I heard voices as I turned the corner before the courtyard. As I got closer I identified them as Maverick and Vega. They were arguing. They were arguing over Maverick wanting to tell me what was going on. I got closer but stayed behind a wall. I was able to peek up from behind it without them seeing me.

"She doesn't need to know!" Vega said firmly. She was leaning on a tree a few feet away from where Maverick was shooting his bow.

"Emersyn is my sister, and I know and trust her. As soon as we got back I told her I would tell her what happened. My silence is probably driving her insane!" Maverick turned around to look at Vega. "And _you,_ are _not_ stopping me from telling her anymore."

"Fine but if Odin finds out-" Vega started before Maverick cut her off.

"Odin already knows! I told him everything as soon as we got back. And clearly he doesn't care." Maverick held up his hands out to Vega and grabbed ahold of her. He moved her hair out of her face. "Now before you get upset, he told me that he does not mind. At all. So please don't worry. I've got us covered."

"Alright. I trust you," Vega said. She placed her hands on Maverick's chest. "Just don't tell Roseia anything, she is known to blow things out of proportion while simultaneously not keeping her mouth shut."

"I know. Just Emersyn. I promise," Maverick said. He cupped Vega's cheeks before pulling her in for a kiss.

I really didn't know whether I should break up their moment or not. But I decided, since apparently as their obnoxious spat had decided, Maverick was going to tell me what had happened, that I in fact would break up their moment.

I rose from my spot and moved back a ways so it seemed like I was just getting there. As I entered the courtyard again Maverick and Vega were full on making out.

"Morning lovebirds," I said. They jumped apart at my voice. A confused expression made its way onto Maverick's face.

"Since when do you get up this early?" Maverick asked.

"Since I accidentally left the curtains open and was blinded at the crack of dawn," I snapped back. I walked over to where he set his bow and quiver down and picked it up. "Were you really shooting from this close up? At least make it impressive."

I backed up thirty meters and positioned myself. I knew Maverick's bow, I knew that you had to aim slightly down and to the right for it to hit your intended target. I nocked the arrow and drew back. I took a few seconds to steady my aim before taking a deep breath and releasing. The arrow hit the target with a smack as it hit dead centre. I held my follow through for a little longer than usual before setting my arms down.

There was a look of pure disbelief of Maverick's face. So I did it again. I grabbed another arrow, nocked it, aimed slightly down and to the left of where I aimed the first time before releasing. The arrow hit directly beside my first. One by one I emptied the rest of the quiver into the target. I continued to build a cluster of arrows at its centre.

Maverick's look disbelief dissolved into one of pride and admiration. While Vega looked highly unammused. I wasn't quite sure if that was because of my antics or because of my presence. I had a feeling it was the latter. I really did not care how she felt about me being there, I was allowed to be. I also intended on getting answers from my brother. I didn't care if she was privy to it or not. We usually got on very well so I don't know where this contempt was coming from.

"I'll catch up with you later," Vega said as she detached herself from Maverick's side. She glared at me as she walked past me. "Emersyn."

"Vega." I nodded at her and watched her walk away, making sure she was out of earshot before I spoke again. I turned to face Maverick. "Okay so now that Miss controls-a-lot is gone are you going to tell me what happened?"

Maverick bit his lip and looked down at his feet before he let out a shakey breath. His "yes" was barely audible.

"I gave up on trying to find...you know what after a few months. I was on Xandar getting information when I ran into her. She had changed her hair, I think as an attempt to go unrecognized. Not that it stopped me from recognizing her. I told her what I was doing, and she looked scared. She still hasn't told me why and probably will never tell me why." Maverick paused and sat down on the bench nearby. I walked over to stand in front of him. "Her first words to me were, 'Maverick. You shouldn't be here.' She called me Maverick. She never calls me Maverick. It was a very sad greeting. It was cold, as if she didn't want to see me. She's changed Em. She's not the same woman I was once engaged to. And I don't know what to do about it because I would still do anything for her."

Tears started to flood Maverick's eyes and his hands started to shake. I felt horrible for him. He lost the love of his life only to find her again but as a totally different person. I saw it too, she was much colder and more sadistic. You could see it in her eyes. It was as if she didn't see Maverick as her equal anymore but as something she could control. She did a very good job hiding it around everyone else.

I sat down beside Maverick and grabbed his hand. I tried to reassure him before he continued but it was no use. His hands were still shaking and he was holding back sobs.

"Then she convinced me to stay with her. We travelled the galaxy for the past seven years. I wanted to come back to you and Rosie but she wouldn't let me. She said she could not and would not return with me. And if I returned without her I would lose her. I wasn't going to risk losing her again. I couldn't do it Emmy. I couldn't. I love her so much." Maverick choked on his words.

"Hey, Rick listen to me. She's been through a lot and who knows what she went through while she was gone. Give her time, I know for a fact that she loves you more than anything. She'll bounce back," I said. I squeezed his hand.

"Anyways back to what happened. So she got scared and begged me to stop looking for it. So I did, in hind sight I probably should have-"

"It's better off lost. Don't sweat it."

"Yes. I guess so. But she was hiding Cera. On Xandar. Which I am almost positive Heimdall is aware of. And I told Odin all of this. Vega is slightly upset about it, but she can get over it. What I didn't tell him was she made me help her...." Maverick trailed off.

"Help her with what?" I pressed.

"She had fallen in with a gang of sorts and they were paid to find certain artifacts and retrieve them. It didn't matter what they had to do to get them. The stones were a point of interest several times. I never gave up any information on them. I didn't let on that I even knew what they were," Maverick said. My stomach turned at the thought.

"Never tell anyone, any of it. Don't even think about it. Even that might not be safe. I won't tell anyone either. I promise." That was a promise I intended on keeping. I would make sure that this information never got out to anyone. It was far too valuable for rumors to be floating around the streets.

"But what do I do about Vega?" Maverick said. He was desperate.

"Like I said, just give her time. I watched while you two were dancing, she seemed like the same old Vega then. She _will _come around. But I wouldn't let on to anyone else that you two are having issues. Don't even tell Rose." I didn't believe a word of what I was saying. I didn't truly think the Vega we once knew would come back. My brother was still hopelessly in love with her, and it seemed that the feeling was no longer mutual.

"I hope you're right," Maverick said. A weak smile appeared on his face.

"Let's go get some breakfast. Apparently waking up early includes a serious appetite," I said with a laugh. I stood up and grabbed my swords. "I don't even know why I brought these. I literally just wanted to come talk to you. I didn't expect Vega to leave so I brought these as an excuse."

Despite the smile that formed on Maverick's face I knew he wasn't happy. I wished I could do something to fix it. But knowing Vega, once she was set on something there was no changing her mind.

**Author's Note:**

**I actually have nothing to say. I just like adding these to the end for some reason. But here's a fun story no one asked for. So it's currently thunderstorming so I went out to watch. And apparently wet briks and very smooth painted concrete garage floors do not mix. As you could probably guess I slipped. I landed on my knee and now it really hurts. But at least the lightning was cool. Anyways now back to your regularly scheduled AO3ing.**

**-laur**


	14. Everyone's Favourite; Inopportune Interruptions

It was quite interesting seeing what went on in the palace that early in the morning. Servants and guards alike were rushing about, some working and some getting food before heading off to work. Some stopped and engaged in conversation while others kept to themselves and carried on. I don't remember the last time I was awake to see that. I think it might have been when my siblings and I first moved into the palace. It felt good to be insignificant in the crowd. Heads always turned when it was later in the day, especially since I was usually attached to Loki's side.

Maverick and I stayed off to the side as we made our way to get our own food. It was much easier to navigate the halls when people weren't in your way. As we rounded the corner I made eye contact with the very person I was just waiting to run into.

"Hey I'll see you later," I said to Maverick. I squeezed his shoulder before I made my way over to Loki.

A smile broke out onto Loki's face as I got closer to him.

"Goo-"

"I have information. Come on." I cut Loki off. I grabbed his hand and dragged him back down the hall he came from.

"So Maverick finally told you?" Loki asked.

"Yes. And it is _not_ what I expected it to be," I said. I walked over to the entrance to one of the passageways and pulled back the tapestry. I pushed Loki through the doorway before looking around to make sure we weren't followed. I dragged him a ways down the hall so we would be well out of earshot of anyone who may be passing by. "Vega was keeping him silent."

"What do you mean-"

"Let me explain. And don't speak until I'm finished because this is huge."

"Got it."

"I said don't speak!" I paused and Loki gestured for me to go ahead. "Thank you. So I woke up at the crack of dawn because I left my curtains open and I decided I would try and find Rick. So I went down to the courtyard because Sif said he was going down there earlier than her so I figured it was my best bet. But when I got there I heard him and Vega arguing. They were arguing over him wanting to tell me. Vega wanted me to know absolutely nothing, and apparently she was not aware that Rick had already told your father everything. She was furious when she found out, but Rick was able to calm her down. I stayed hidden behind the wall and listened in.

"After their arguement finished I walked over and messed around and emptied his quiver into the centre of a target but that is besides the point here. Rick told me that he gave up his initial quest a few months in because he ran into Vega on Xandar, who apparently greeted him quite coldly. She supposedly forced him into helping some sort of gang who had been hired by unknown employers to search for certain artifacts. And apparently the stones were mentioned several times. But Rick did not let on that he or anyone else knew anything of them.

"He was much less concerned about what he had gotten into but more about Vega herself. She's changed. She called him Maverick. Never once have I heard her call him Maverick. She has become more controlling, more forceful, colder. As if she wants nothing to do with him. Rick was horribly broken up about it. He started to cry. As we can all tell he is still hopelessly in love with Vega and doesn't have the slightest idea what to do about the situation.

"So, I think, that Vega is up to something and Rick is just a pawn. I've noticed she has changed too. Don't tell anyone what I just told you. No I know you won't but I am just saying. Also, do _not_ pursue anything about the stones, ever. I told Rick to leave all of it alone. I'm not going to meddle and neither are you. So that, is all the information I have."

"That. That is a lot." Loki leaned against the wall. Like me, he was trying to make sense of it all. "I agree that we should not step in. But, should something of importance happen we will have to."

"That sounds like a good plan to me." I leaned against the wall across from him. I looked down to see if the floor was wet before I slid down to sit. I sat with my legs crossed in front of me. I started picking at the hem of my shirt, I was nervous and wasn't sure why. It was just Loki. I looked up at Loki and immediately felt my face heat up. As much as I wanted to I didn't break eye contact.

"This would probably be the worst time for someone to actually use these passages," Loki said. I snorted at the comment.

"'Gee why on Asgard are these two hooligans sitting in the wet and surprisingly dirty ground.' It's not like people aren't expecting to run into us at some point. Almost all the servants know we use these," I said.

"Well of course we spend all our time in these dingy passageways. I can't possibly think of a better place for us to spend out time," Loki said. Loki stood up and extended his hands out to me. "Come on. Let's go somewhere else."

I grabbed onto Loki's hands and he helped me up. He pulled a little harder than necessary and I fell into him. His arms immediately went around my waist and mine around his neck. Once again I found myself staring into his eyes. A dopey smile appeared on my face.

"Hi, love," Loki said.

"Hi," I said. I almost forgot to breathe. I wasn't aware of the extent of my feelings. I wasn't aware that a simple word would render me almost speechless. Yet it happened.

"Are we just going to stand here or?" Loki said.

"What do you suggest?" I said, teasing him ever so slightly.

"Maybe getting something to eat?"

"That. That would be a good start considering that's what Rick and I intended to do in the first place," I said. I moved out of Loki's grip and started over to the exit. I stuck my hand out towards Loki who was standing with an amused expression. "Coming?"

"Well if you insist," Loki said. He took my hand and followed behind me.

I was walking so fast that I was practically dragging Loki behind me. I didn't realize until Loki grabbed my shoulders, turned me around and begged me to slow down a tad. Just because I felt like being an ass I slowed down nearly to a halt.

"That is _not_ what I meant and you know it," Loki said. He was clearly annoyed and did not find my joke all that funny. I on the other hand, did. I couldn't contain my laughter. "Yeah yeah, you are hilarious. Keep moving."

"I'm going, I'm going."

We got to the doorway and I stopped. I grabbed the tapestery and peered around it to make sure no one was coming since we really weren't supposed to be there. I heard voices and quickly covered the opening and pushed Loki back inside. Loki gave me a questioning look and I put my finger to my lips to silence him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his side against the wall.

We quickly identified the voices as Odin and Frigga. But we couldn't make out what they were saying. We heard shouting coming from down the hall and heard Odin and Frigga's footsteps stop. The shouting belonged to Thor. I turned to look at Loki and he just rolled his eyes.

"Mother! Father! Have either one of you spoken to Loki or Emersyn lately?" Thor asked. My eyes widened and I began to slightly panic.

"No. Why?" Frigga asked.

_Oh god he's going to tell them_. I figured Loki would have told Frigga by then. But by the way he shook his head, eyes wide, meant he in fact had not. I had to stop Thor.

"Thor. Shut. Up." I telepathically hissed at him. I surprisingly did not immediately get a slipping headache.

"Emersyn get out of my head," Thor said. Out loud. For everyone to hear. I started hitting my head off Loki's shoulder.

"Okay the entire point of this is for you to _not_ speak aloud," I said, again, telepathically.

"I am not jesting Emersyn!"

I opened my mouth in disbelief and threw my arms up. Thor really was quite dense.

"What is she trying to stop you from telling us? And how precisely is she aware of this conversation?" Odin said. His tone grew more agressive as he spoke.

"The passages Odin. I know they use them. An entrance to one is mere feet in front of us," Frigga said.

My eyes widened as I heard their footsteps draw nearer. I quickly moved and pushed Loki off the wall and down the tunnel.

"Go go go!" I whisper shouted. We both looked back to see if they had followed us. We approached a bend and instead of more hallway we were met with an unimpressed Frigga.

"Mother! Um. We were just-"

"Is there anything information either one of you would like to share with me?"

I stood there silent with my mouth slightly agape. I absentmindedly grabbed onto Loki's hand. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Frigga.

"Perhaps information regarding why you are clinging onto my son's hand like that?" Frigga raised her eyebrows at me. My stomach dropped. I wanted to run.

"I. Um. Well you see," I stuttered. I was terrified. I thought Loki was going to handle telling his mother who would then tell Odin so I wouldn't have to be involved. But there we were, Frigga was asking me for answers.

"Mother-"

"I am not speaking to you right now. Emersyn, I am asking you to explain. I suggest you do it quickly," Frigga said. Never once breaking eye contact. It seemed as if she wasn't even blinking.

"Yesterday down by the water Loki kissed me and then I kissed him and we decided to give it a shot. So fast forward to now when I thought you already knew so I wouldn't be in this awkward position yet here we are. There perfect, an explanation. Can I go now?" I said all in one breath. My heart was racing. I was still clinging onto Loki as if my life depended on it. I was terrifed. Frigga's expression quickly melted from one of anger to one of excitement.

"Wonderful! Carry on! I will see you both later," Frigga said. Her voice matched the excitement on her face. She turned around on the spot and marched towards the nearest doorway out.

Loki and I were both frozen in out spots with terrified looks on our faces. I didn't tear my eyes away from the spot on the floor I was staring at.

"What just happened?" Loki asked.

"I. Don't. Know." I said. I said every word separately, trying to pull myself together. "But what I do know is I am officially starving."

"Alright let's go."

~~~

"Oh, well would you look who it is," Sif said. She pointed her finger at us. "Now where have you two been?"

"Plotting murder," I deadpanned.

"Wait what?" Sif asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Okay first of all I'm kidding. Why does everyone always think I'm serious-"

"That would be because you say everything as if you are serious," Loki said

"Oh shush I didn't ask for your opinion." I smacked Loki.

"Well actu-"

"Second of all," I said through clenched teeth. "I had something to tell him."

"Oooooo and what was that?" Sif teased.

"Oh just the fact that Vega is an artless, flap-mouthed harpy," I said dismissively.

"I- Uh. What?"

"Long story. I am _not_ getting into it. Just watch yourself around her," I said. A grave expression on my face. Sif nodded hastily.

I walked over to the long table covered in all the food you could possibly imagine. Breakfasts were always over the top decadent. You name the type of pastry and it was there, chocolate, raspberry, lemon. There were several different juices, some sweet and vibrant and others sour and dull.

There were days when I would only have a pastry or two. There were also days when I would eat my weight twice over in food. And that day it ended up being the latter. I piled a plate full of meat, pancakes and pastries. I grabbed cutlery and placed it on top of the food.

Loki and I kept sneaking glances when we thought the other wasn't looking. I always caught him and he always caught me. Loki's smile grew each time he caught me. Eventually I stopped looking away.

_This is going to work._ I wanted it to work so badly. I knew it would work. I wanted to see that smile for the rest of my life and I had a feeling that I would be.

"I'm going to take this to my chambers because I am really not feeling peopling right now," I said outwardly to anyone who was actually listening to me. I turned towards Loki. "Come with?"

"Yes, of course," Loki said. He walked around the end of the table and grabbed a hold of my hand. He leaned in before he spoke. "I take it we aren't walking."

"Nope. Hold tight and please try not to spill anything."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the image of my chambers and getting us there in one piece. I felt the floor dissipate beneath me for a split second before it was replaced with the floor of my room. Neither Loki nor I dropped any food or spilled the drinks that were balanced precariously on our already overflowing plates.

"Tada!" I said. I set my plate down on the table and threw myself down into the chair. "It has been a very eventful past, not even two hours. I need a break."

"A break sounds good to me," Loki said. He put his plate down and sat on the couch.

I leaned forward and aggressively stabbed my fork into the pancake. I gave up on trying to cut it with my fork because it painfully was not working. So I just shoved half of it into my mouth. Loki raised his eyebrows at me. I laughed and spit out the half chewed pancake onto my plate. Loki burst into laugher only causing me to laugh harder. I put my head in my hands and tried to calm down.

After five minutes of laughing, Loki and I had both finally calmed down. At least we were calm until I looked up at him. My slight glance was enough to send us both into another laughing fit. At that point I was sitting on the floor with my head on the chair. I was laughing so hard that there were tears coming out of my eyes. I picked my head up to see Loki with his head on the arm of the couch.

"I quit. I've had enough of a day to last the rest of my life," I said. I picked myself up off the floor and sat back in the chair.

"You haven't even been awake for two hours," Loki said.

"And with the current events that is two hours too long," I said. "Under normal circumstances I would just be waking up now. Then I would waste two hours before even leaving my room." I would have laughed but we both would have gone into another laughing fit and neither of us needed that. Especially considering my stomach was still hurting from the last one.

"Well this just means I get two extra hours to spend with you," Loki said. He looked away from me.

"Well that is a pro, isn't it. Although I really do enjoy sleep," I said.

"Apparently Mother wants me to make sure that you actually continue with your studies," Loki said. "So do I have to or can I just say you are going what you are supposed to? _Or _can you just do it of your own free will because it's what's good for you?"

"Oh so you know what's good for me now?" I teased. And again, Loki had not picked up on the fact that I was teasing.

"No no no! I was just-" Loki stopped short when he saw the amused look on my face. "You. You were just kidding. Weren't you?"

"Yes. And _y__ou_ all of the sudden _suck_ at catching onto that," I said.

I leaned forward and pointed my finger at him. A smirk appeared on his face. In the blink of an eye he grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward. I quickly put my other arm on his shoulder to steady myself. Loki stood up dragging me with him. He wrapped his free arm around my waist pulling me into him.

"Maybe. But I caught you," Loki said.

"That _h__as_ to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard. But please do carry on," I said. I moved my head back to to look at him.

Loki started to lean in. He stopped and opened his mouth and was about to say something. Then the door slammed open and we jumped apart. Loki rubbed the back of his neck and I turned to see who it was. It was Roseia.

"Rose! Seriously?!" I said.

"That was gross. Get a room," Roseia said.

"We're in a room. My room. Why are you here?"

"I need your help."

"With?"

"Something."

"What is said something exactly?"

Roseia's eyes widened and the stuck her hands out. She was pleading me to just stop grilling her.

"Hey could you give us a bit? I'll come find you later." I turned to Loki and grabbed his hand.

"I'm holding you to that," Loki said. He kissed me on the cheek before walking out. I turned and watched him close the door behind him.

"I did not expect that," I said. I absentmindedly touched my cheek.

"You two are gross. And it hasn't even been twenty four hours." Rose made a gagging noise and pointed to her mouth. "Anyways so you know Torren right?"

"The super cute guard who you keep harassing into helping you 'train' when you actually just talk the entire time?" I asked.

"Yes...that would be the one..." Roseia said. She was looking down at her feet and swaying on the spot. "How do I let him know I'm interested?"

"You uh....You really think I'm the best person to ask? I literally spent years ignoring my feelings then Loki made the first move. Not me. I clearly suck at this. Rosie, just tell him. No one willingly spends that much time with anyone, or goes out of their way to spend time with them unless they like them," I said. I grabbed onto Roseia's shoulders and forced her to look at me. "It'll be just fine. Trust me."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll just. Just tell him. It'll all but just fine," Roseia stuttered. She patted my arm before she turned towards the door. She was muttering the entire way there. I only caught a few phrases, but some of it sounded like "that's crazy," "might as well just jump off a cliff," and "maybe I should just become a hermit."

"You got this Rosie!" I shouted after my sister as she walked out the door. I dropped my arms back down to my side and turned around.

"This has been the most eventful two hours of my life."

**Author's Note:**

**I'm excited to be putting this up here. I really should be changing these Author's Notes. **

**-laur**   
  
  
  



	15. Libraries and Snooping and Books, Oh My!

"We have looked through _e__very _shelf more than once. It isn't here!" I shouted from across the library earning aggressive shushing from the librarian. "Oh don't shush me. We're the only ones in here!"

"It has to be here!" Loki slammed his hand down on a table. He sunk into a chair and rested his elbows on the table. "It just does not make sense that it's not here."

I walked over to Loki who had his hand in his hands. He was so visibly frustrated. We had been looking for the stupid book for five hours with absolutely no luck. I placed my hands on his shoulders and squeezed. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him resting my chin on his shoulder.

"And you're sure you don't have it somewhere?" I asked Loki.

"I have looked several times. And you don't have it?"

"I don't typically spend my spare time reading up on _that_ kind of magic. The librarian said he has no idea where it is either, he can't find it. It's disappeared," I said.

Loki grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips. He stood up, still holding my hand and dragged me over to the shelf the book should have been on.

"It can't just disappear. That's impossible. Nothing can just simply vanish out of existence," Loki said. He was practically bouncing.

"Have you thought of asking your mother about it?" My comment earned a glare.

"You know she would not be overly pleased with me if she knew about that," Loki said.

"Loki. She probably does know." I looked up at him. He was biting his lip and looking away from me. "And that is probably why it's gone."

"Your assumption is probably correct," Loki mumbled.

"Yes, but, that doesn't mean we can't get it back," I said. Loki's eyes brightened at my words. "I'll find it."

"You are amazing. How did I get so lucky?"

"Stop being cheesy." I slipped out of Loki's grip and moved to a different shelf. "But I am going to have to say that I'm the lucky one here."

"Now who is being cheesy?" Loki said. He pointed his finger at me accusingly.

"Still you pretty boy," I said.

"Oh, so I'm pretty am I?" Loki said. He walked over to me.

"I stand by my statement." I moved to the other side of the bookshelf farther away from Loki. I made Loki think he had the upper hand. I quickly turned around and poked my finger at Loki's chest. The illusion on the other side of the bookshelf disappeared. "Do you really think you can trick me?"

"You are just too good at this." Loki's hands found their was onto my waist.

"No, I just know you," I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck, decreasing space between us.

Loki leaned in closing the gap between our lips. It was a tender and soft kiss, much unlike our first. We pulled apart briefly and only far enough that I could feel his breath. The second kiss was deeper than the first. My hands slowly moved up to his hair. His hands started to move too.

"Oh. Oh gross. Okay. Um," Roseia stuttered. She turned around quickly.

"Rose!" I shouted. I moved my hands and wrapped my arms around Loki's neck and buried my face into his shoulder.

"I'll, um. I'll just come find you later," Roseia said. She quickly ran out the door. As soon as she was gone Loki and I burst out laughing.

"Her timing is _impeccable_," Loki spit out between fits of laughter. "How many times has she done that in the past six months?"

"I've lost count at this point. At least twenty five. She's probably ready to gouge out her eyes," I said.

Loki and I were holding each other up at that point. Roseia had walked in on us kissing several times in the past few months that I was surprised she even went to find me on her own anymore. She was the only one who had ever seen what she did not want to see. Even Thor, who is known for ruining moments, hadn't run into us kissing yet.

Roseia knew she was the only one it happened to. One time she had tried to get Sif and Fandral to witness it since no one seemed to believe her about how often if happened. But she peaked around the corner and we were kissing but by the time Sif and Fandral got there Loki and I were a few feet apart. Her scream of frustration was heard by anyone within a five hundred meter radius.

I tried to kick Loki out of my chambers earlier than I normally did since Roseia was getting so upset. We weren't spending more time together than before, it was just different, and Roseia didn't like it. Which I understood, I would be upset if I couldn't talk to my sister because her boy toy of a training partner was clinging to her all the time. Loki rarely left my side, which was sweet, I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him too. But it isn't like we weren't spending our entire day together before. So I didn't understand why he was so adamant about not wanting to leave.

"Let's keep looking for the book. Maybe, just not in here," I said. I moved out of Loki's grasp and towards the door. I turned around and stuck my hand out to Loki, which he happily took.

"If you find it, please let us know," Loki said to the Librarian who bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Let's go see what we can find," I said. Skipping down the hall dragging Loki behind me.

~~~

"Em, I really don't think we should be poking around Mother's chambers," Loki said.

"Oh it's fine, we will be quick. Plus she's all the way in the opposite side of the palace with your father. She won't catch us," I said. We stepped out of the passageway and into the middle of the room. "Now. If you were to hide a book with seriously questionable magic where would you hide it?"

"For starters not in my chambers-"

"Okay _but,_ you never know," I said. I waved my hand at Loki.

I walked over to the trunk at the end of the bed and opened it. I magically removed the contents so they could be placed exactly the way I found them. There was no book, but rather some very questionable scarves. I lowered the scarves back in and closed the lid.

Loki had moved a large case on the other side of the room and was looking behind it. One stone in the wall behind was loose and sticking out. Loose enough that it could be taken out and something could be placed behind it. Loki looked over at me with a quizzical expression.

"Do you think?" I asked.

"Possibly. Shall we see?" Loki gestured for me to come over and help.

Loki pulled the stone out and gave it to me to hold. It was much lighter than it looked. Loki reached into the hole and felt around for anything. After a few seconds he pulled his arm out holding a book with a shiny black cover in his hand.

"Aha! Found it," Loki said. A mischievous smirk made its way onto his face, a smirk that I knew all too well. He handed the book to me and took the stone back, placing it back into the wall. "Let's make sure everything was exactly where we found it or Mother will notice and we will be in trouble."

I moved the shelf back to its original position and looked around the room to see if anything else was out of place. When we decided it was all perfect we quickly ran back through the passage.

We took a detour and stopped in Loki's chambers. We knew it wouldn't be a good idea to waltz into the library with the book. The librarian would have known Frigga had taken it and we would be in serious trouble.

"Turn around. If you don't know where it is, Mother can't harass the information out of you," Loki said. He kissed the top of my head before nudging me away. I walked over to his bed, running the last few steps and jumped onto it.

"Hey Em- uh what?" Loki said when he saw me.

"I've said it before, and I am going to stay it again. Why is your bed ten times for comfortable than mine?" I turned my head and looked up at him. He had a smile on his face, and a look that I couldn't quite decipher.

"I don't know that it-"

"Yes. It is." I cut Loki off. "So if you catch me here randomly in the middle of the night it's because my back was about to break on my brick of a bed."

"That is entirely okay with me, love," Loki said.

That word. That one word was enough to put butterflies in my stomach. I had to stop myself from grinning like and idiot every time he called me love. I usually failed miserably and grinned anyways. Loki knew it too, that's why he would always smirk before he said it.

"Let's to back to the library. Just so our absence doesn't raise any questions," Loki said.

"Loki, you do realize we can be seen in other public places so our disappearance while looking for something we really weren't allowed to look for isn't questioned, right?"

"Right...but-" Loki said.

"Nope. No buts. You can go back, but we have been in there for a solid five hours already today and I am going outside, with or without you," I said.

"Alright fine. See you at the stables! Catch me if you can," Loki said. He ran out the door.

"Ugh Loki!!!" I shouted after him. I didn't move from my spot, making him think he had the lead. I knew he would take the passages and expected me to run through the main halls. Except that I had different plans. I would going to teleport there and have both horses saddled by the time he got there.

I felt the magic work and the floor melt away. Before I knew it I was in the stables. I was getting much quicker at teleporting. I jumped for joy little bit.

"Ahhh! Emersyn!" Sterling the stable boy shouted.

"Sorry! You really should be expecting it by now though," I said. I clapped him on the back as I walked towards the stalls. "Loki and I are taking Tessa and Ace out."

"Yeah yeah go for it. I really have no authority to stop you," Sterling said. "But thanks for the warning that a yelling Loki is going to be here any minute."

"My pleasure." I laughed. Sterling was the fun stable boy. There were four others and none of them liked their job, Sterling was the only one.

I made my way over to Tessa and Ace's stalls. They both poked their heads out at the same time. I laughed at them.

"Okay you both need to cooperate because I need you both saddled quickly so Loki can freak when he sees I got here before him. Deal?" Both horses whinnied which I took as agreeing. "Okay good."

I went into Ace's stall first. I groomed him a bit before I grabbed the saddle off the wall.

"I have no idea what Loki has planned but I wanted to beat him here so let's make this quick," I said. I ran my hand through Ace's mane. I quickly saddled him before going over to saddle Tessa. 

I brought them both out of their stalls. I tied Tessa up to the outside of the stall. I walked Ace over to the middle of the halls and got up on him. I decided I was going to sit side saddle with my legs crossed, just as a little bit of a 'oh what took you so long' gesture.

The barn doors flew open and Loki ran in looking triumphant, that is until he saw me. A shit eating grin was plastered on my face.

"I. Um. Emersyn! What?!" Loki was dumbfounded, for some reason.

"What took you so long? I've already saddled both our horses," I teased.

"You cheated!" He shouted. Loki walked over and untied Tessa.

"Yes and you're surprised because?" I asked.

"You weren't supposed to cheat. I didn't cheat!" Loki mounted Tessa and walked her over to me.

"Well _actually, _you did. You took the passages which cut down the travel time by at least five minutes. Why do things the right way when you can cheat and do better?" I said.

"You really are something else. You know that?" Loki said. He looked back at me. His tone was serious but his face was full of amusement.

"Yes I am aware. And you are stuck dealing with it!" I said. I stuck my tongue out at him, making him snort.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Loki said. He kicked Tessa's side and took off cantering.

"You are _so_ cheesy!" I shouted after him.

"Yeah yeah come on!"

I laughed and smilied to myself before following Loki out the doors. I really was the lucky one.

**Author's Note:**

**Did you know that naming chapters is a lot harder than you think? Especially when you are trying to come up with somewhat clever names. I had several chapters written when I decided to name them all, it took me two days to do it. **

**-laur**


	16. Look At the Stars, Look How They-Oh Wait, There Are No Stars and It's a Blizzard

I was peacfully sleeping, having the time of my life when I had a rude awakening. Not a metaphorical rude awakening, a literal rude awakening, I was woken up by a pillow forcefully colliding with the back of my head.

"You've _got _to be kidding. It is the middle of the night, go away," I groaned. I didn't have to look up to know it was Loki. Roseia woke me up by dumping water on me, so I knew it wasn't her. Thor would usually just yell at me until I woke up. Sif would jump on me. Maverick would gently shake me awake, I liked his wakeups the best. Actually, I liked waking up on my own but if that was not an option Maverick's wakeup was a best.

"Put something warm on, we're going outside," Loki said. He moved over to the other side of my bed and flopped onto it. He yanked the covers back off me.

"If you have to start your sentence with 'put something warm on,' then it should not be said," I said. I leaned forward to grab to covers but instead Loki grabbed my wrists.

"Just humour me, please," Loki said.

"Fine. This better be good," I said. I shoved him down when I got up.

I walked over to my closet and started rooting around for something warm. I had several layers I could wear, I just couldn't find the one I wanted. I grabbed my boots and whatever else I could find. I walked out in four different layers. Except for my pants, I was wearing a rather thin pair of leggings. I would end up regretting that.

"Alright let's go. I am really tired so I am going to say this one more time, this better be worth it," I said. I faked a grumpy tone. Sure, I was very tired but that didn't matter. I really didn't mind Loki waking me up at random hours.

"It is worth it. At least, I think it's worth it," Loki said. Loki grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. At that point I stopped questioning why he did anything.

"Where are we going?" I whined like a child.

"Outside," Loki said.

"Oh really? I hadn't realized. But _where _outside?" At that point I was just asking questions to be slightly annoying. Loki stopped and put his hands on my shoulders.

"The gardens okay? Just please stop complaining." Loki kissed the top of my head.

"Mkay. Lead on then."

We walked for another few minutes before Loki let go of my hand. He walked over to the large double doors and threw them open. I was immediately smacked by a wall of frigid air.

"Come out and look at the stars!" Loki waved me over. I followed him out. I looked up at the sky.

"Loki, there are literally no stars. And it's basically a blizzard out." I looked around for Loki and couldn't see him anywhere.   
I crossed my arms close to my chest to try and salvage any body heat I had left. "What are we doing out here in the dead of night? And where the hell did you go!"

I turned around only to get hit in the face with a pile of snow. I brushed the snow out of my face only to see Loki twenty feet away laughing. He looked at me and my less than amused expression was enough to send him over the edge.

"Oh it's on bitch!" I ran behind a bench and started gathering the snow that was falling on the ground. I had made a little pile of snowballs to have at my disposal. I then created a barrier on top of the bench for extra protection.

I peeked up over the top of my makeshift barrier. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. _Gotcha._ I reached down slowly and armed myself with a snowball. At the last second I snapped around and smothered Loki's face with the snowball. I jumped up and ran to the opposite side of the garden.

"Oh really!" Loki shouted. He jumped up and followed me.

We had spent many summer nights sitting in the garden, on the very bench I used as a barrier, and just watched the sky. When we were younger we would run around in the garden. All of us would, Maverick, Roseia, Thor, Vega, Sif and the others. There were rows and rows of lattice that in the spring had a rainbow of flowers and in the summer had vines weaving about. We would chase each other through the lattice, and try to lose the other by hiding. Now they were just collecting snow, but they still made perfect hiding spots.

The wind had picked up in the short time we had been out. It was loud, and was making it very hard to keep my head up. The snow was falling harder too. The dainty snowflakes had turned into snow clumps. Now there was so much snow you could barely see ten feet in front of you, let alone any tracks we had left behind us.

I was getting really cold. The cold never bothered my much when I was little, I was practically immune. But now, unless I was properly dressed in extremely cold weather I didn't last long. That night was one of the times where I was not going to last long. The wind was nipping at the tops of my ears and my hands were freezing. My hair was white from all the snow that had decided to set up shop there. At that point I was basically a living icicle.

"Loki? I'm dying over here! I'm going in!" I could barely hear myself over the wind. I stepped out of the maze of lattice and saw Loki standing in the middle of the garden. I saw my opportunity and I took it. My walk turned into a run and just as he turned around to face me I tackled him into the snow.

"Was that really necessary?" Loki asked.

"Yes. I do believe it was. You dragged me out here, I am about to die of hypothermia, so I think I've earned this," I said. I climbed off of him and extended my hand. He took it and I helped him up. "Can we _please_ go in now?"

"Oh alright," Loki said. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me back inside. "You really are freezing."

"I never would have noticed," I said. My teeth were chattering.

"I know exactly what will help. Feel like breaking into the kitchens?" Loki took my hands to try and warm them up.

"Always. I'll take us there. My legs are not working at the moment."

The tile of the corridor was replaced with the tile of the kitchen. We startled Mara, who, for some reason, was in there sitting by a fire.

"You two are aware of the fact that it is the middle of the night right? And are you covered in snow?" Mara stood up and walked over to us.

"Yes I am well aware of that. And I am covered in snow because this one-" I jabbed my finger at Loki. "-decided to drag me outside to 'look at the stars' which, by the way, are behind a damn blizzard. Why are you here?"

"I wanted food," Mara said, as if it was the most obvious thing out here.

"So you came up to the palace to get food and sit by a fire?"

"I didn't feel like going home okay?"

"Okay. I'm not here to harass or judge, I was just wondering." I raised my arms in defense.

Loki walked over carrying two mugs. He handed one to me. I looked at the contents, hot chocolate, perfect. I needed something warm to try and bring my body temperature up from freezing. I thanked him and sat down on the floor by the fire. Loki sat down beside me.

"I will leave you two alone." Mara got up and started to walk away. She stopped and turned back around. "Oh Em, put out the fire before you leave okay?"

"Will do. We don't need the kitchens burning down. That would really suck," I said. Mara was always so sweet. "Mara go sleep in my room. You don't have to go home."

"Oh Em I couldn't-"

"Yes you could. Go." I waved her out of the kitchens. Her face lit up and she kept thanking me as she walked out. Loki looked at me, with a slightly disapproving expression. "Oh stop it. She does so much for me, and she really doesn't deserve having to live with that horrid family of hers. It's the least I can do."

Loki only nodded, he looked back down at his mug. He wasn't really drinking the hot chocolate, just swirling it around. I reached out for his hand and he flinched.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I was really concerned. We were just having the time of our lives not long ago.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine," Loki said. He lied, he was nervous.

"Are you sure?" He wouldn't look at me.

"Yes. Everything is amazing. I. I just have something to tell you," Loki said.

"Okay..."

"I. Um. Emersyn, I love you," Loki said. I didn't know if I was hearing him right or not. But by the horrified look on his face at my silence I had heard him correctly. I had to say something, and I knew exactly what I wanted to say. I set my mug down and held his face in my hands and forced him to look at me.

"Loki, I love you too," I said with a smile on my face. He reached up and grabbed my hands.

"Yeah? You're sure?" He said as if he almost didn't believe me.

"Yeah, I am three thousand percent positive," I said. I leaned in and kissed him. We broke apart and he pulled me into a hug, burying his face in the crook of my neck. "Now, as much as I love you, I am very tired. And really should go make sure Mara hasn't broken anything because it's dark in there."

"Are we walking back or do you want to take us back?" Loki asked helping me up.

"My legs still don't want to work properly so I doubt I could walk even if I wanted to." I laughed, but it was more of a laugh out of pain not because the situation was particularly funny.

"Alright, take us back then," Loki said. He grabbed onto my hand and waited for me to do my stuff.

I brought us to corridor right outside my chambers. Loki brought his free hand up to my cheek and pulled me in for another kiss.

"Goodnight, love," Loki said.

"If you wake me up early tomorrow I am going to kill you. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Goodnight," I said. We both turned to go our seperate ways. I stopped with my hand on the door handle and looked back at Loki. "I love you!"

"I love you more," Loki said.

"So, _so_ cheesy," I teased. I gave him a little wave before walking into my chambers. I took all my layers off and threw them on a random chair. Mara was laying in my bed, on the side I never touched. I walked over and flooped down beside her. "Hey Mar?"

"Yes?"

"He loves me," I said. I looked over at her. I was beaming, I couldn't think of a time that I had ever been that happy. I loved him. And I was going to keep saying that and I didn't even care if anyone got annoyed because I loved him.

"I know Em, I know."

**Author's Note:**

**Ah young love. ** **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this because I REALLY enjoyed writing it.**

**-laur**


	17. Okay so I'm a Bit of a Professional Snooper, Deal With It

"Good morning," Mara said. I rolled over and sat up.

"Morning," I groaned. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty," Mara said. She walked over to me with a mug. "Here, I thought you might like this."

"Thank you." I accepted the mug.

"No, thank you. You really didn't have to do this," Mara said gratefully. She sat down beside me.

"It's really no trouble. You are an amazing friend and this is really the least I can do." I pulled her in for a hug. "Feel free to crash here whenever you want."

"Dammit! You're already awake!" Roseia shouted. She peeked out from the passageway carrying a bucket of water.

"Rosie, why do you insist on waking me up like that? Shouting at me works just fine. Or you know, just letting me wake up on my own," I said. I flung the covers off and propped myself up on a pillow.

"Yes, but this is much more fun," Roseia said.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. I snatched the bucket out of Roseia's hands. I glared at her and walked out to the balcony. The weather had calmed down a fair amount from the night before. The sky was clear, but it was still freezing. Without paying attention to what I was doing I dumped the bucked over the edge and let the water fall to the ground below.

"What in the hell!" I heard Loki shout from below. Thor's howling laughter quickly followed.

I looked over the edge to see Loki and Thor, outside in the cold. Loki was drenched by the water I just dumped. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth. I crouched down in hysterics. I could not believe I just did that. Roseia covered her mouth from behind me to try and stifle her laughs. Neither of us did a good job at hiding our laughter

"My bad," I said. I picked myself up and leaned over the edge. Loki and Thor looked up at me. "In my defense, how was I supposed to know you would be there?"

"Well you could always look before you throw a bucket of water off your balcony!" Loki was trying to sound annoyed. But it wasn't working, he was laughing between his words.

"I didn't think I would have to look considering it is seven thirty in the morning and it's still _very_ cold out. But if you are planning on making this a habit I will make sure to look...and then dump it on you anyways" I said. "Why are you outside? It's still cold."

"That is a good question. Why are we outside?" Thor asked.

"Fine we'll go inside then." Now Loki was annoyed. "Emersyn-"

"We'll be up here, inside, in the warmth. Not dumping water on anyone else," I said. I gave them a wave before going back inside.

"But I don't want to stay here," Roseia whined.

"Good because we aren't." I grabbed onto Roseia and Mara. "Come on, we are going to follow them."

"Why?" Roseia said.

"I really should get to the kitchens," Mara said at the same time. She pointed to the door and tried to make her way over.

"Because Loki looked like he had something to tell Thor and I'm going to bet that it has something to do with last might. And Mara, I'll vouch for you. It's fine. Let's go," I said. Roseia stopped in her tracks. She had a very confused look on her face.

"Wait, what happened last night?" Roseia asked.

"Oh right, you don't know. Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Short."

"Okay so Loki came in and woke me up in the middle of the night to drag me outside for some reason. Fast forward like a half an hour. We were in the kitchens, hence why Mara is here cause I was not letting her sleep there. And I was freezing so he got me hot chocolate and we sat by the fire for a bit and he told me he loves me. And I told him I love him back." The same grin from that night found its way back onto my face.

"You call that the short version?"

"Okay maybe that was the medium version."

"Yeah definitely not short. But yay! I'm so happy for you!" Roseia pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Let's go see what he has to say."

"Emersyn please. I really should go. Catch me up after?" Mara pleaded.

"Alright. Are you sure you can't be a little late?" I said. I attempted to persuade her. It didn't work.

"I'm sure."

"Okay I'll let you know what happened later. And if you run into Esazia and Aerith tell them what happened and I'll give them the run down when I tell you."

"Deal." Mara hugged me before walking out the door.

Roseia was sitting on my bed with a huge grin on her face. She was swinging her legs off the edge. She was bouncing with excitement like a little kid. We hadn't really followed anyone since Maverick and Vega went on their first date. Except it turned out to be a total disaster and Vega ended up covered in pig guts. Maverick was embarrassed and avoided her for several months. How he actually won her over I will never know. But that's an entirely different story.

I quickly got dressed and put on my favourite boots. They were easy to walk in, easy to put on and they didn't make a lot of noise on the tile. They were the perfect spying boots. That and I always wore them, so it felt wrong to walk in anything else. After I finished lacing them I jumped up and started towards the door.

"This is much more exciting than listening to Rick and his marital issues," Roseia said. She got up and followed me over to the door.

"Yeah if I'm being honest, I'm ready to hurt Vega," I said. I shut the door behind us. "I think I know where they were going. We have to be relatively stealthy."

"I'll just follow your lead."

I grabbed onto her hand and started running. Roseia didn't bother to ask me where we were going. I dragged her all the way to a common area where we all like to hang out. It was on the ground level so it would be easy to watch them without being seen. We ended up going outside and hiding behind a large planter by the windows. I was able to push one open just enough so we could hear the conversation inside.

"-I love her," Loki said

"I've known that for years brother," Thor said. He laughed at Loki. I wasn't overly impressed about it. "What else? Exactly what happened?"

"I went into her chambers and woke her-"

"You woke her up?" Thor asked. He seemed flabbergasted, as if he was the only one who actually realized it was never a good idea to wake me up.

"Yes I woke her up. Anyways, we went outside. After about a half an hour of Em complaining relentlessly, we went back indoors. She was freezing. She had snow in her hair. She looked beautiful, I mean she always does but-" My face started to heat up. I had never heard him talk about me like that before. Not to anyone else at least. "-that is not my point here. Except that it is, she's gorgeous and she's mine. We went back to the kitchens and I told her I love her. I didn't know what I was expecting but I didn't expect the feelings to be reciprocated. But they were. At least that is what she told me."

My heart broke. He didn't think I would love him too. I don't know why he thought I wouldn't, but he did. He apparently still wasn't convinced. I wanted to run in right then and there and convince him I truly did love him. But we had to stay outside. He wouldn't be too impressed if he knew I was spying on him.

Roseia put her hand on my arm. I turned to her and nodded. We both got up and snuck back inside. I ran my hand through my hair and Roseia grabbed it and squeezed. She shot me a sympathetic look.

We ran partially up the staircase. I leaned against the railing.

"He doesn't think I meant it. But I did. And I've wanted to say it for a long time," I said. I wasn't really speaking to Roseia, but she heard me anyways. My stomach sank. "I'll talk to him later."

"He'll realize that you meant it. He's just nervous," Roseia said.

I started fiddling with my hands. I just nodded my head. I loved him. I was so in love with him. I didn't want him to doubt that. My head perked up when I heard his voice. Thor was teasing him again.

I dragged Roseia down the stairs a little more before they noticed us. I wanted to make it seem like we were just coming down, not like we were there the whole time. Loki probably already knew what I was up to. But I wanted to see just how much we could get away with.

"Hi boys," Roseia said. Her tone was slightly taunting. She smirked at Loki, earning a glare and an eye roll in return.

"Rose! How are you? Let's chat!" Thor bellowed. He ran up the stairs and whisked Roseia away.

"Oh hi Thor, I'm doing great. Thanks for asking. How are you?" I said sarcastically, spitting out the last words. I got a dismissive wave in return. Roseia just shrugged her shoulders and left with him. My eyes followed them up the stairs and I watched until they disappeared down the corridor at the top. "He is exceedingly annoying."

"You don't have to tell me that. I am well aware." Loki sighed. Quite dramatically too.

Loki walked up to me and stopped on the step below me. He leaned on the railing too. The steps cancelled out our slight height difference. I leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey," I said. A smile on my face.

"Here to dump more water on me?" Loki teased. I smacked his arm.

"No. And that was an accident. A hilarious accident. But an accident nonetheless." I paused. "You are aware that I wasn't messing around last night right? I meant it."

"You heard that?" Loki looked alarmed. "I thought it was just Rose out there."

"Wait. What do you mean 'just Rose'? You saw her?"

"Yeah, she's not very good at hiding. She didn't seem too concerned about not being seen."

"Apparently not. I on the other hand, am a bit of a professional snooper."

"I am aware of that."

"But the more important thing is are you aware that I in fact do love you? That I am completely and utterly and entirely in love with you?"

Loki's mouth opened but no words came out. He just reached up and pulled my mouth down to his. He pulled me into a hug immediately after. I wanted to stay there and never move. The moment was perfect. He was perfect.

"Yes. I am aware. At least now I am."

"Good. Never doubt that. Because I promise, that through it all, I'll be by your side. No matter what."

I made the promise. I made the one promise that I intended to keep for the rest of my life. By his side is exactly where I wanted to be.

** Author's Note: **

**The author's note is that there is no author's note. I just felt wrong not having one at the end.**

**-laur**


	18. Oh You Know, Just Some Friendly Girl Talk

I was on my way down to the kitchens to find Mara as I had promised, when Aerith and Esazia got to me first. As soon as Aerith saw me she aggressively pointed at me. She was clearly unimpressed by my lack of relaying information. Which was fair enough, I had been dropping the ball. But I had been busy, and so had they. They both immediately broke into a run.

"You better have been coming to find us with some good news!" Aerith yelled as they drew nearer. Her eyes were wide. Esazia followed behind, a sheepish look on her face. She offered a little wave.

"Yes actually I was." A lie. "In fact, I have been looking for you two all morning!" Another lie.

"You were?" Esazia said. She turned to Aerith and they shared a look of confusion.

"Yes! I do have news. Very good news in fact!" I said. That same damn smile, made its way onto my face, yet again. I put my arm on Esazia's shoulder. "Have either one of you spoken with Mara?"

"We ran into her earlier, she said you had something important to tell us and that we should find you as soon as we had a free moment," Esazia said. She had her hands crossed neatly in front of her. She was always so reserved, so polite. Aerith on the other hand, always had a different approach; loud and abrasive.

"So here is our free moment. Get talking girl!" Aerith said. She cocked her head at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah, let's go somewhere less public," I said. Under any normal circumstances I would have dragged them up to the library, no one ever used it except for Loki and I. But I knew Loki would have situated himself in that chair and the information I was about to share wasn't something I needed him to hear.

I took them to the kitchens. Heads turned and whispers ensued as we rushed through the halls. Word must have started to get around about Loki and I. I mean, it took long enough. I was surprised that it hadn't gotten out among the servants sooner.

The looks I was receiving weren't all ones out of genuine happiness, many seemed to be out of resentment. I did my best to ignore them, but some of the comments I heard bothered me. Some seemed to think the only reason I was in the palace was because I was 'screwing the prince', which is not only incorrect, but just rude. They thought I was receiving special treatment. To some extent the allegation was true, but I also earned my place there.

"Hey is Mara around?" I asked the nearest kitchen servant as I threw the doors open. I had decided that Mara might as well just hear it all when I told Esazia and Aerith. I was not in the mood for repeating myself.

"She's through there," the servant said. He gestured towards the doorway into the next room.

"Thank you," I said. I smiled politely before heading through the doorway. I swear I heard him mutter something about me being a freeloading harpy. I looked down and stalled before carrying on. The words were like a punch in the gut. Yet I picked my head up and masked the hurt with a smile.

Mara and I made eye contact as soon as I crossed the threshold. Her face lit up and she jumped from her chair, nearly dropped the knife she was holding. I laughed as she panicked to get a grip on the handle. She nearly tripped on her way over to me.

"So what happened?" Mara asked. She grabbed my shoulders. The knife that was still in her hand nearly caught the side of my face.

"Let's go somewhere else. I take it I'm not overly liked here." I looked around to see most of the staff stopped and glaring at me. I grabbed onto Mara's wrist and dragged her out the door. I ignored the snickers behind me.

"Em are you-" Aerith started.

"No. I'm not okay." I felt a lump form in my throat. They all shared a knowing look. I turned around and waved for the trio to follow me.

I made a beeline for the nearest passage entrance. The girls quickly followed me. Esazia kept whispering to Aerith, but Aerith kept shushing her.

I took us roughly fifty meters in before speaking. I knew no one would stumble upon us that far in. I abruptly stopped in my tracks and turned around to face the group.

"Okay so long story short, Esazia, Aerith, Loki said he loves me and I told him I love him. Yay. Everything is all fine and dandy until today." I spoke quickly. I turned towards Mara. "So Loki was telling Thor he wasn't convinced I meant it. It wasn't that he didn't trust me, it was that he didn't believe I would love him."

Esazia was holding her hand to her mouth and looked as if she wanted to cry. She could be so dramatic at times. Aerith was standing with her eyes wide and jaw dropped, not really looking at anything. Mara was the only one who didn't seem overly surprised. She was bitting her lip and looking down. As if she knew what I was going to say next.

"Now, I need an honest answer to this. Why is everyone suddenly acting so cruel towards me? Word of Loki and I has gotten out hasn't it?" I was desperate. My breathing had turned shaky. Not one of them would make eye contact with me. They wouldn't look at each other either. I kept looking between the three of them in hopes someone would explain.

"Yes word has gotten around. Some of the servants have been gossiping about it." Mara was the first one to speak. She didn't look up from her shoes.

"More than some," Esazia said. Both Aerith and Mara looked up to glare at her. She waved them off when she saw the look on my face. I was feeling completely betrayed. Why weren't they shutting it down? They were my best friends, they should have had my back. "People don't like you Em. You or your family. They think you are all getting special treatment because of who your mother was. They also think you are using Loki."

"But the only reason we are here is because of-"

"We know you are under Odin's protection. But no one else does," Aerith said.

I stepped back from the group. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The servants, who I had always been semi friends with, were all trashing me behind my back. I bet they thought I was just trying to get more out of the royal family. It would explain the whispers, the looks.

"Why. Why didn't you stop it? You just let everyone carry on thinking I am just some _leech_ who is taking advantage of the royal family?" My hands were shaking. I was surprised I was still able to choke out a sentence.

"We didn't know what to say," Esazia said.

"It really can't be too hard to tell them to shut up. Defending a friend shouldn't be hard," I spat. My feelings were beginning to warp into anger. "And for the record, just in case you wanted to believe what you were hearing, I'm not here just to mooch off anyone. They took me in after my mother died. I will be forever grateful for that, and for the protection Odin continues to provide. As for Loki, I do love him. So don't you _ever_ think I am in this for my own personal gain because that is _not_ who I am."

They were all at a loss for words. I didn't want them to try and defend themselves with their sorry excuses for why they didn't say anything. It would only have made me more upset.

The tension in the air was palpable. The guilt on Mara's face was more prominent than the non-existent guilt of the faces of Aerith and Esazia. Even though on the inside I felt like breaking I refused to show it.

"I just don't understand. Almost everyone knows me well enough to know that none of that is true. I." I paused to take a deep breath. I ran my hand through my hair. "I have to go."

I pushed past and ignored their pleas from behind. I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I ran. I ran through the tunnels. I ran and I didn't stop. I couldn't bring myself to face anyone in the halls. I couldn't hear anymore whispers or see anymore looks. It wasn't fair.

I stopped running after what seemed like an eternity. I stopped in the middle of the passage not knowing what to do next. But what I did know was no matter what rumours were going around, I was not going to back out of anything.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I shouted. I pounded my fists against the wall. I waited and took deep breaths. I had to try and calm myself down. I didn't know why it was bothering me so much. I was so much stronger than this, I always had to be. It didn't matter what anyone else thought. As long as I knew my true intentions and Loki knew my true intentions everything was okay. I was going to hold my head high no matter what.

I wiped away the tears that I hadn't even realized had been streaming down my cheeks. I straightened my top and fixed my hair before exiting out of the passageway. It was the one that led to the hall just outside of Frigga's chambers.

I saw the doors were open so I headed over. I had to talk to her about this, I had to see if she had any advice. But I stopped when I heard Loki's voice. Of course he was there, because why wouldn't he be there the one time I was having a minor crisis.

I walked in and leaned against the first pillar I saw. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest. Frigga saw me walk in and gave a small wave. Loki turned around and his face lit up when he saw me, until he noticed something wrong. I didn't take my gaze off Frigga.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked Frigga.

"Yes, of course," Frigga said. She could sense the urgency in my tone.

"Is everything okay?" Loki asked. He walked over to me. I nodded at him. My eyes told a different story.

"I'll tell you later," I said. I offered a weak smile. He leaned in and pecked me on the cheek. I didn't know if I really wanted to tell him what was going on. I turned to Frigga. "Did you know that word has gotten to all the servants about Loki and I?"

Frigga looked at me sympathetically and gestured for me to sit down beside her. I reluctantly removed myself from the pillar and sat down beside her. She grabbed onto my hands.

"Rumours have started haven't they?" She asked. Her tone was grave.

"Yes. Apparently I'm a freeloading harpy and a leech," I said. Tears filled my eyes again and the lump in my throat returned. Frigga squeezed my hands as an act of reassurance.

"When Odin and I first started courting rumours were running rampant in the palace. I was just a girl, who was raised by witches. Everyone was convinced that I wanted to harm the royal family," Frigga said. I laughed a bit. It was silly to even think that the people once thought that Frigga wanted to bring harm to Odin. "The rumours didn't last long. And once they died down everyone loved me. It was as if such horrid rumours had never once been uttered by anyone. So do not fret over it. It will all be alright. In the meantime, I _will_ have a talk with several of them."

"I hadn't realized that you were given any trouble," I said. Frigga just laughed at my comment.

"To the people and the servants we are outsiders squeezing our way in. So yes, I too was given trouble. Do not take it to heart."

"But Esazia, Aerith and Mara just let it happen. They let my character get torn to shreds."

"I don't know much about them, but I do know that they most likely were doing something to stop the rumours. Don't treat them too harshly. It never ends up being as satisfactory as you had hoped."

"Thank you. Not just for your counsel, but for taking us in. I appreciate it more than you know."

"You and your siblings have been an absolute delight. Anything for my best friend's children," Frigga said. I smiled at her words. They brought me comfort.

"Thank you," I said. I had never been more sincere and gracious in my life

"You mean a great deal to my son," Frigga said That stupid smile was back on my face. Of course it was. A proud smile had found its way onto her face. She grabbed onto my chin. "You keep your chin up, sweetheart. Us ladies have it rough sometimes, but we're strong. It's time show everyone what you are made of."

I stood up and and thanked her again. My mother was right, Frigga really did have all the answers. She proved to me time and time again that she stepped in and played a bit of a motherly role for me.

"Emersyn," Frigga said. I turned around to look at her. "You aren't really going to tell Loki what went on are you?"

"Oh definitely not, he does not need to know. I'll make something up. Us ladies are strong, we got it handled," I said. I was only half joking. Frigga laughed and waved as I walked out the door.

I stopped and took another deep breath. I definitely had it handled, and Aerith, Esazia and Mara were _not_ getting off the hook as easily as Frigga talking me down. That is just not how I worked.

**Author's Note:**

**I stayed up two hours longer than I meant to trying to finish this. I was on a roll and didn't want to lose that. So yay, another chapter at 2am how fun.**

**-laur**


	19. Don't Shoot! I Come in Peace...and Spite

It had been eight weeks of the same nonsense and I was sick of it. I couldn't walk through the halls without servants looking and snickering at me. I wasn't sure if it was worse when I was with Loki or when I was walking on my own. But the absolute worst part was I wasn't even certain if Loki had even noticed.

I didn't know what to do. I still hadn't spoken a word to Esazia, Aerith or Mara and none of them had even tried to speak to me. I had run into them a few times, but I tensed up immediately and turned back the way I came. Loki had noticed my coldness towards them, but hadn't asked about it. It only got worse as the weeks progressed. I had lost my insiders. Not only my insiders but some of my best friends. They should have been the ones I went to about the situation, but they are part of it.

I wanted to speak to them but I was too angry. I couldn't even go anywhere near the kitchens. Or anywhere around servants for that matter. If I even entered a five meter radius of a servant they would start snickering and taunting me. I tried to ignore their jeers but it was getting much harder.

I refused to tell Loki because I didn't want him to get angry with anyone. There was no one I could tell who wouldn't relay the information to Loki as soon as our conversation ended. I couldn't tell Maverick either because his older brother instincts would kick in. He would have an even more violent reaction than Loki would. Which is really saying something. Roseia would tell everyone she saw and it would _definitely_ get back to Loki. Thor would probably end up fighting someone which would do much more damage than good. I didn't have a choice, I had to handle it on my own.

The weather had gotten much nicer. It was no longer horrifyingly cold, but fairly mild. There was no wind to bite at my ears making even stepping outside painful. No frigid temperatures. Just warmth. I had been so cold, but finally the sun would bring my warmth back. So, I took the opportunity to sit up in the tower Loki had brought me to for the impromptu midnight dance. I loved it up there, it was secluded and peaceful. No one would bother me. I could finally wallow in self pity in peace.

I sat down and inched myself closer to edge so I could let my legs dangle. There was a railing with a bar between the ground and the upper railing. I crossed my arms on it and put my head down. I closed my eyes for a minute, just trying to relax.

"Emersyn?" Well, I thought I could wallow in self pity in peace. But apparently not. "What are you doing up here?"

"How did you know I was up here?" I asked. I didn't tell anyone where I was so I had no idea how he found me. Well, that isn't entirely true. It was probably some intuition crap. But then again it probably wasn't crap. Ever since we were young we had a knack for always knowing where the other was. It was peculiar.

"I just had a feeling," Loki said. I heard his footsteps get closer.

"Of course you did," I snorted. Loki laughed. He walked over and set his hand on my shoulder. He gave it a small squeeze.

Loki sat down beside me. He immediately wrapped his arm around my waist. I sat up and leaned back, into his shoulder. As much as I wanted to be alone I wasn't opposed to his company.

"I'm avoiding society," I said. I turned my head to face him. I smiled when I met his gaze. There was a hint of concern in his eyes. Which meant he had figured out that something was wrong. I let out a small sigh, which did not go unnoticed.

"Something is going on with you. What is it?" Loki asked. Well, more demanded. I knew I couldn't lie and come up with a different problem.

"It's really nothing to worry about. I'm alright," I said. It was easier to try and get him to drop it than to try and convince him it was something that it wasn't.

"If it was nothing then it wouldn't be bothering you this much." Loki reached up and cupped my cheek. "You know you can tell me anything, no matter how small and insignificant it may seem. It is _always_ something to me."

"I love you. If it turns into anything I'll let you know. Okay?" I said. I honestly wanted to cry. I didn't know how I managed to get so lucky.

"And I love you. But if-"

"As I said, if it turns into anything, I'll let you know immediately." That was enough to get him to drop it.

Loki moved his free hand and reached for mine. He laced his fingers with mine and brought my hand up to his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss on the back on my hand. He lowered our hands into his lap and rested his head on mine.

"Thank you," I said squeezing his hand.

"For what?" Loki asked. He was very confused.

"For being perfect," I said.

"I. I really am not-" Loki stuttered. His face went red.

"To me you are."

"We are perfect."

"Yeah, we are."

We stayed like that for hours. Just sitting there, not really talking. Occasionally one of us had something to say. It usually had something to do with how great the other was. But not once did I even think of telling him anything about the fact that I wanted get away. And I already knew exactly what I wanted to do.

~~~

"I need to get away from people so I've decided I am taking a short trip to Midgard," I announced as I walked into the throne room. Odin was shocked. "That is, if you have no pressing matters for me to attend to."

"Frigga has spoken to me about your situation. I think it wise for you to take a break," Odin said. I was not expecting such a willing reaction to my proposal. I thought I was going to have to leave against anyone's wishes. But Odin was the only one who knew.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you in like a week then," I said. He laughed at my surprise.

I nodded at him before leaving. I didn't think I was going to tell anyone. Especially not Loki. It probably wasn't a good idea to just take off, but I didn't want anyone talking me out of it. I had to do it, it had to happen. I needed to completely clear my head, and Midgard was the perfect place to do just that.

I intended on taking myself there, not using the Bifrost. I hadn't tried inter-realm teleportation. It could either go horribly and dangerously wrong, or completely right. I kept my fingers crossed that it would be the latter.

I quickly teleported back to my room and packed some clothes. I had a stash of Midgardian clothing in the back of my closet. Loki and I made frequent trips to Midgard when we were bored, so I had to have the right attire handy. We even got a house, on a beach in a small town in Canada. We stayed for a few days at a time sometimes, so we thought, "why not just go for it!"

It was currently 1997 according to Midgardian calendars. So that meant loose jeans and t-shirts. I had a pair of Doc Marten boots that I wore nearly every time I went to Midgard. I even started wearing them at home since they were so comfortable. I grabbed a leather jacket and threw it on over top of the Nirvana t-shirt I had.

Nirvana was very popular on Midgard. I didn't know why because they were not that good. I didn't enjoy them. There were much better bands, like Pink Floyd. But the shirt helped me to fit in, so I wasn't complaining.

I felt bad that I was leaving without telling anyone. I knew Odin would notify Frigga of my departure, but I didn't know if anyone else would be told, or if they would be left to figure out I left on their own. I wasn't concerned about my family finding out. I was concerned about Loki. I knew he would be hurt by my actions. But I also knew that he would have attempted to come with me, and I needed to go on my own.

"Come on Emersyn. Loki is a big boy, he will be just fine," I muttered to myself. I had to coax myself into it. "You have to do this. You need this. Even if it's for a few days."

I grabbed the ratty dufflebag off my floor and took a deep breath. I shook my hands to get any nerves I had about teleporting. I just had to picture the living room of the house, and boom, I could take myself there. It wasn't that hard of a concept. I hadn't even noticed I had started to pace. I needed to get out of there before anyone came looking for me. I just couldn't bring myself to take such a risk.

"Man up Emersyn, you can do this. If Mom could do it then so can you," I hissed at myself. Bringing up Mom was enough motivation for me to pull myself together.

I closed my eyes and pictured the nice living room. I felt the ground disappear, and instead of immediately being met with the carpeted living room I was met with concrete. I opened my eyes and did not recognize my surrounding. At all, not even in the slightest. I looked around. I was in the middle of a large building with several large aircrafts. Everyone around me was wearing the same uniform. I had no idea where I was. But I knew enough about Midgard to assume I was on some sort of army base, at least I thought I was on Midgard.

A pit began to form in the bottom of my stomach. At that point I wasn't even sure if I had made it to Midgard or if I was in some other realm. My fear only grew when the beings around turned their attention to me. I froze. I didn't know why I froze, I never froze. I started to devise an easy escape plan, until I heard shouts. A group of people ran out with guns and started shouting. It was then that I was able to say that I was _definitely_ on Midgard.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" I shouted. I dropped my bag and put my hands up. I knew their bullets wouldn't do anything, but it would still hurt.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't," a black man said. He was wearing all black and had an eyepatch covering his left eye. He looked intimidating. Well, he didn't intimidate me, not much intimidated me. I knew I could easily take on everyone, I did have my weapons concealed in my bag. But I didn't want to cause harm to their people unless it came down to their survival, or mine. Plus, wanted to know where I ended up.

"Because I am not here to cause any harm! I didn't even intend to be here! But I will fight you if I must, unless you can help me!" I shouted back at the man. I assumed he was in charge. "But, if you refuse to give me the answers I seek, then I will have no choice. Then all of you, will die."

"Give us the word Fury and we will blast her!" one of the soldiers shouted at the black man, who I assumed was this 'Fury' fellow.

"No. Stand down. _Now_." He ordered his men. They all complied immediately. Fury looked back at me. "Alright, little miss threats-a-lot, explain."

"Is there somewhere we can sit down?" I asked. Fury simply nodded and motioned for me to follow him. I picked up my bag and took a deep breath before following. That is _not_ how I thought my trip would start.

~~~

I followed this 'Fury' man through the compound. It was a neverending labyrinth of hallways and doors that led to more hallways and doors. I took in my surroundings in case I had to fight my way out. Even though I knew I could teleport out. But fighting was more fun. That, and I was drained

Fury opened the door at the very end of the hall and gestured for me to go in. I stood in the middle of the small room. There were three chairs around a low circle table. Fury sat down and nodded towards the chair across from him.

"Sit," he said. "Now, explain. Who are you and what are you doing in the middle of my secret base?"

"My name is Emersyn and I'm from Asgard." I paused expecting a confused reaction. But he didn't seem shocked. At all. Which shocked me instead. So I continued. "There was some...stuff going on that I wanted to get away from for a while. Clear my head, you know. So, as I've done several times I decided to come to Mid- Uh...Earth. But I had never teleported myself before since inter realm teleportation is very difficult. And I landed a bit off my target. Now who are you and where the hell am I?"

"My name is Nick Fury, but you are going to call me Fury. And you are at my secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Mojave Desert, California," Fury said. He had a very smug look on his face. I did not appreciate it, not one bit.

"If it's such a secret then why are you telling me? What if I decided that I was your enemy, crippled your defences, then invaded your cities?" I said. I raised my eyebrow at him hoping for a reaction. I was teasing of course. But he didn't know that.

"But you aren't going to do that. Now are you...Emersyn?" Fury said. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at me. A coy smile emerged on my face.

"I like you," I said. Fury laughed.

"You are still an outsider who could threaten life as we know it. Don't push your luck. I'm still asking the questions here," Fury said. You could tell that he was used to being obeyed. I wasn't going to cooperate as much as he had hoped. I wanted to have my fun. I tilted my head at him. "Okay, so you accidentally teleported yourself here while you were on a vacation from...Asgard. And you expect me to believe that it was all an accident?"

"So you the Asgard you have no problems with, but you don't believe that I'm here accidentally?"

"That would be correct. However, I've dealt with far worse than you."

"You can believe whatever you want. Although, I can guarantee you, that you have no idea just how 'worse' I can get," I teased. There wasn't much truth to my words, but I decided I might as well have some fun. I leaned forward in my chair and "But you have no reason to worry about my 'worse' if we just cooperate with one another."

"So your 'worse' could have helped us when we thought we had little Skrull invasion then it turned out to be the Kree's," Fury said. So I may have misread him, he knew more than he let on. If the Kree-Skrull war ended up on Midgard then clearly we were doing a horrible job of defending. Thor would not be impressed. He considered Earth his little project.

"Yes my 'worse' definitely could have helped, but seeing as you are all still alive, clearly you had it handled," I said. I crossed my legs and leaned back in my seat.

"So, on Asgard, what are you? Anything important?" Fury taunted.

"Well if dating the Prince is important than yes, I am rather important. Oh and the minor fact that I'm one of Asgard's best warriors. Which is also rather important. So I think, it's time you stop interrogating me because I best be on my way," I said. I stood up and reached for my bag.

"Sit. Down," Fury spat. I lowered myself back into the chair. "If you don't mind, I could use your help. Tell me about any other potential threats out there."

I couldn't think of anything or anyone who would pose a threat. At least, not unless they were seriously provoked. Except for one, but I highly doubted he would ever make it to earth.

"Nothing comes to mind. But should anything happen I will know and I will come help."

"That would be greatly appreciated. Would you mind sticking around for a little while longer? I have a few more questions. But for now-" Fury stood up. "-I am going to get a bite to eat. Care to join and answer more questions?"

"Well I'm not overly fond of interrogation, but food I love." I stood up grabbed my bag and followed Fury out the door.

That was quite the start to my little getaway. Not one I had anticipated. I wasn't complaining though, it was exciting. And getting food was always a benefit.

** Author's Note: **

**Wow after three days I finally had an idea and finished the chapter. Yay**

**-laur**


	20. The Case of the Missing Emersyn

Loki's POV

It had only been a few hours since I last saw Emersyn, but I hadn't heard from her. Which wasn't out of the ordinary, except for the fact that usually I would hear her shouting at Roseia or arguing with Thor over something he knew absolutely nothing about. If that wasn't the case, then she was with me, attempting to bother me while I read. I would usually pretend that she was bothering me, when in reality I wouldn't have wanted anything else.

We were working wonderfully, Emersyn and I. I knew we would. There was always something, not quite best friends, always a little more. And there we were, together. She meant everything to me. It was perfect. She was perfect. And apparently she thought the same of me. Which I didn't quite understand, I was far from perfect.

Something had been up with her recently, and I knew it had something to do with the rumors amongst the servants. I knew she was trying to keep it from me, but I had noticed, she thought I hadn't, but I had. Emersyn always wanted to handle things on her own, so I let her. At least I let her think she was handling it on her own. But, no matter what, I _always_ made sure she knew I was there for her if she needed me.

I had gotten angry with several servants who were speaking ill of Em, yet they never seemed to listen. I talked to Mother about it as well. She said she was doing her best to shut rumors down, but people still talked. It was infuriating that anyone would think so little of Emersyn. She was the most caring and considerate person I had ever had the pleasure of knowing. She had done nothing to deserve such harsh words.

She deserved the world, not only our world, but every world. I loved her and I only ever wanted her to have what she deserved. And I planned to give her just that.

"Emersyn isn't with you?" I looked up from my book to see Roseia standing in from of me.

"No, I assumed she was with you," I said.

"Well clearly not. She isn't with Thor or Maverick either. I don't know where she is," Roseia said. She looked worried. I didn't know why.

"She's probably just off somewhere where she doesn't want to be bothered. I wouldn't worry about it," I said. I turned my attention back to my book. Roseia ripped the book out of my hands. I jumped up grab it back but she threw it across the room.

"No, you don't understand. I've checked all of her usual spots, and all the spots she used to go when we were younger. She isn't anywhere," Roseia said.

"That's impossible. She's obviously somewhere," I said. I was getting slightly worried. But I knew Emersyn could handle herself, and I knew that she wouldn't go anywhere where she couldn't handle herself.

"Do _you_ know of anywhere else where she might be?" Roseia said. Desperation was starting to creep into her voice.

"If you checked all the usual spots and then some, then no," I said. It had only been five hours since I last saw her. Which really wasn't that long. "She's probably just wandering, she'll be back. She's always back. Don't worry."

"Fine. But if she isn't back by tomorrow, I'm worrying," Roseia said. She jabbed her finger at me before storming away.

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less from you!" I walked over to pick up my book. The pages had gotten creased when it landed. I did my best to smooth them out. I sighed and closed the book. Roseia's worrying planted small worries in my head. I knew Emersyn was probably just fine and wandering around, she did it a lot. But I still couldn't help but think something else might be up.

~~~

"Loki! Loki! Loki!"

I groaned and pulled my face from my pillow to see Roseia standing over me. She had her hands on her hips and she looked highly unimpressed.

"Go away," I said. I rolled over and faced away from her.

"She still isn't back," Roseia said. I shot up.

"What do you mean she still isn't back?" I asked. Now I was getting worried.

"I slept on her couch all night because I knew I would wake up when she came back in, but she never did. Her bed was left untouched," Roseia said. My worry was beginning to match Roseia's.

"You're absolutel-"

"Yes I'm absolutely sure! I know my sister and so do you, so, where the hell do you think she is!" Roseia yelled.

"I don't know, Rose." I put my head in my hands. I tried to think but I couldn't. What if it was my fault? Maybe I wasn't doing enough to stop the rumors. I could have done so much more. But now Emersyn was no where to be found, and I may have been able to stop it.

I got up and went to go get dressed. But Roseia was still standing in the middle of the room. I just looked at her. It was enough to make her huff and turn around. I quickly got dressed before dashing out the door.

"So where are we looking first?" Roseia asked.

"We aren't looking anything. We are going to my mother," I said. Roseia was starting to annoy me. Roseia opened her mouth to protest but immediately shut it upon seeing the look on my face. I just wanted to know where Emersyn was.

We walked around searching for my mother, or even my father. But he was the less likely to know where Emersyn was. He never had much to do with her. He only bothered with her when he had something for us to take care of. Or if something regarding her family came up.

I heard Thor and Sif coming down the hall connecting to this one. They were arguing over something, I had hoped I would hear Emersyn pipe in, but she never did. They rounded the corner and Thor threw his arms up when he saw me. _Great._

"Brother there you ar-"

"Do either one of you know where Emersyn is?" I asked.

"What? Lost your girlfriend did you?" Sif taunted.

"You still haven't found her?" Thor asked. Concern evident in his voice.

"I waited for her but she never showed up and her bed was untouched," Roseia said. Her voice was shakey.

"We will keep an eye out," Sif said. Her tone told me that she wasn't serious about the offer. Thor gave me an encouraging smile and they continued down the hallway.

Roseia's hands started to shake. She was a lot more worried than I felt we needed to be. I grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Emersyn is fine, I know she is. She's proven time and time again that she is more than capable of taking care of herself," I said. I wasn't sure if the reassurance was more for Roseia's benefit or for mine. Roseia nodded and took a deep breath.

"Let's go find your parents, shall we?" Roseia said. She moved out of my grip and continued down the hall.

I took us straight to my mother chambers since that was most likely where she would be. We made it halfway there when we saw her.

"Mother!" She turned to face me and the smile on her face disappeared when she how upset I was.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Do you happen to know where Emersyn is?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for any small talk.

"We didn't know where she was for most of yesterday and we still don't know where she is. I waited for her last night but she didn't come back and her bed was untouched," Roseia cut in. Mother looked between the two of us.

"Rose, please! If I have to hear that story one more time!" My patience was wearing thin. Both Roseia and my mother were shocked by my outburst. I didn't care, I wanted Emersyn home safe. She didn't usually disappear on her own without telling anyone. _That_ was the part that worried me most. "Mother if you have any information that could help us then perfect. But if not, I am going to find someone who does."

"I guess you are going to go find someone who does," Mother said. She looked like she definitely had some information, but none that she was willing to share.

I looked at her for a few more seconds to see if she would cave and tell me. But she refused to give in. I glared at her before storming off to find more information. I wanted my girl home safe and I wanted her home now.

~~~

It had been four days and Emersyn was still missing. I was worried. She had never taken off for that long before. And if she was going to be gone for an extended period of time she would always let me know and she always kept in touch.

I was sitting outside in the gardens when Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun showed up. I was _not_ in the mood to speak to any of them. But sadly they spotted me and walked over to the bench I was on.

"Aw is someone sad Emersyn isn't here to pay attention to him all the time?" Sif teased. They group laughed and it was enough to set me off.

"How is it that not one of you cares about where Emersyn is? She has been gone for three days and we have no idea where she is! And Roseia and I seem to be the only ones who are concerned about her!" I yelled at them. I was upset, and beyond worried. What if she had gotten hurt when I could have been there to protect her? I was supposed to be the one protecting her!

"Loki I didn't mean it like that. She's done this before so we didn't think it was that big of a deal," Sif said. That was her way of saying she really didn't care.

"No, she has _not_ done _this_ before. She just got up and left without telling anyone where she was going and why. And no one has heard from her. She would have telepathically said something to someone by now. This. This is different," I said. Their faces had varying looks of horror and pity on them. I didn't want to see any of it.

I got up and went back inside. If anyone tried to tell me not to worry about Emersyn one more time that I would end up stabbing someone. So I figured it would probably be best of I continued to avoid everyone.

"Loki!" Roseia shouted from behind me. So much for my plans of avoiding contact. "I take it you still haven't heard anything."

"Not a thing. I assume the same of you?" I was hopeful that she had something else for me.

"Nothing." Roseia shook her head. "She never takes off for longer than three days. She should be back soon."

"I hope so. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself if something happened to her," I said. I pulled Roseia in for a side hug. It was a comfort for us both. "She's okay Rose. It's Emersyn. If she got into anything, she will fight her way out."

Roseia nodded at me before we parted ways. I did really hope I was correct. If something had happened to Emersyn, and I wasn't there to help her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey this is a new point of view. I actually really enjoyed writing it.**

**-laur**


	21. So, I May Have Taken Off and Caused Panic but At Least I'm Not Dead!

Emersyn's POV

I had spent the past four days answering every little question Fury had about me and Asgard. He only ever asked me questions when other agents weren't around. I assumed he that was far past routine questioning, he was just interrogating me out of his own curiosity. Not that I minded. Bragging about yourself every once in a while is good for the soul.

I had decided it was time for me to go home. I knew it wouldn't be a big deal when I got back because Odin and Frigga would have told everyone. But I still wanted to go home, I missed everyone. Well, not everyone, mainly just Loki. And Roseia too, I guess. But, mainly Loki. I just couldn't get out of there fast enough.

I was up in an office with one of Fury's agents, Phil Coulson, who was just as curious as Fury. Although everyone called him Coulson he asked me to call him Phil instead. Which wasn't an odd request considering everyone wanted to be treated like their own person, not just another name of another agent. So I respected that. What I didn't entirely respect was the fact that I had to repeat nearly everything I had already said in the days preceding.

"So when you-"

"Phil could you _please_ just direct the rest of your question at Fury because I've told this story several times now and I'm ready to scream," I said. I didn't mean to snap but I was anxious to get home. The only reason I was still there was because Fury said he had one last request. I leaned back into my chair and put my feet up on the table. "I'm sorry, I'm just anxious."

"It's okay. I get that being grilled about your entire life for four days is exhausting. But Fury has something rather important to ask and then you can be on your way," Phil said. He shot me a smile before getting up to grab a cup of coffee. "If it's okay I have one more question."

"Go ahead," I said. I wasn't going to completely stifle his curiosity.

"Why are you here?" He asked. I was surprised because I had explained the situation so many times. But then I remembered that I had never actually gone into detail as to what the situation was. I just said there was one.

"There are rumors floating around the palace. I've been with the prince for, oh what, ten months now. And the servants seem to think that since my siblings and I were taking in when my mother was killed that I'm only there to get special treatment and take advantage of him. Which isn't true! I. I would never." I bit my lip. I didn't want to get worked up over it again, but I did need to get over it. I took a shaky deep breath. "The rumors have been going on for two months and I just needed a bit of a break. I'm sick of it."

"But shouldn't someone have done something to stop it? Like that boyfriend of yours?" Phil asked. His comment made me think. I guess I should have told Loki, he would have wanted to know.

"He didn't know. At least, I didn't tell him," I said. I rubbed the back of my neck. In hindsight, it really would have been smart to talk to Loki about it.

"And you don't think he would have wanted to know that something like that was happening to you?" Phil asked. _Geeze, call me out much._

"...Yes...I probably should have told him. But I didn't, so oh well. Shit happens," I said. I just wanted the conversation to be over.

"Well, if a girl I was seeing was going through something like that, I would want her to tell me." Phil was right. Next time something happened, even if I wanted to handle it on my own, I would at least let Loki know what was going on.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," I said. I fiddled with the zipper on my jacket.

"So _that_ is really what you're doing here. I was wondering when you were going to tell someone what that 'something' that happened was," Fury said. I jumped at his voice. I quickly removed my feet from the table.

"Yes, so what is the important think you wanted to talk to me about?" I stood up and moved to stand in front of Fury.

"I have a bit of a favour to ask of you. A few years ago we had an alien invasion and a certain someone with powers helped us. And from what you've told me, you can do some extraordinary things. So should another alien invasion or the apocalypse occur, would I be able to count on you to help?" Fury asked. That is not the kind of favour I was expecting. I was honoured by the fact that I had only known this man for four days and he had never seen what I could do, yet he still seemed to trust me enough to ask me to help keep his world safe.

"Yes. Yes of course," I said. A smile snuck onto my face. I was slightly touched, but I pulled myself together so I didn't start crying in front of someone who expected me to save his world. That would have been horribly embarassing. Fury extended his hand to me, which I graciously shook.

"Good. I guess you'll be on your way then," Fury said.

"I guess so," I said. I walked over to Phil and shook his hand as well. I turned to walk out of the room. "I'll see you when the next alien invasion happens!" And with that, mid stride, I teleported myself home.

~~~

I stood in the middle of my chamber and let my bag slide off my shoulder. It hit the ground a lot harder than I intended it to. I didn't feel like dealing with it so I just kicked it off to the side. I scanned my room for a few seconds. I noticed the pillows on the couch were a mess and there was a blanket on the floor. I figured Roseia had crashed there at some point while I was gone. She was the only one who ever left a mess.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a disaster, as if I hadn't brushed it a few hours earlier. I quickly ran a brush through it, just so I looked presentable. I was so excited to see Loki that I didn't bother to change out of my Midgardian attire.

"Okay, it's show time," I said. Out loud. For my own amusement and encouragement. Walking around in Midgardian fashion was going to be quite fun. Those boots were _so_ comfortable. I didn't plan on putting my usual ones back on anytime soon.

I had never been that excited to be back, but I never really had a reason to be. Now I had more of a reason. And of course said reason was Loki. In retrospect, four days really isn't that long, but it felt like an eternity. I had gone away before, and for longer periods of time and it never mattered when I was back. I was usually just going for kicks too, not because I was getting away from anything, and I usually thought it through before leaving. So, it might have been because of the circumstances and how impulsive the decision was. But, that didn't matter anymore. I was home.

I was practically bouncing through the halls. I decided to go find Odin and Frigga first to inform them of my return. But that plan got disturbed when I turned the corner. I was headed for the main staircase when I heard voices. Roseia and Loki's voices. Loki was yelling...not good.

"Four days! Four! And you're telling me that you had absolutely no idea she was leaving?" Loki said. His voice raised as the spoke. I turned the corner. They were standing at the bottom of the stairs. Roseia's whole body shook. Her hand was over her mouth stifling sobs.

"I have-have a hard time, believing that. That you _also_ had no idea," Roseia stuttered.

"Does it look like I know where she has been the past few days! I'm just as worried, if not more than you are!" Loki yelled. He stepped closer to Roseia who back away. "She doesn't just take off without telling anyone! She just doesn't."

"This is on you! Maybe if you had done more and payed attention to what was going on with her it would all have been fine! If you had been better to her then she wouldn't be off who knows where!" Roseia shouted back. My jaw dropped. Loki stepped back from her, hurt. I slowly made my way down the stairs.

"You're blaming this on me," Loki said, as if he almost believed her. Tears flooded my eyes. He really thought it was on him. Roseia looked up to see me on the stairs.

"Emersyn!" Roseia pushed past Loki and ran up the stairs. I didn't take my eyes off her. My expression was stone cold. She stopped at the step below me. "Em?"

"How dare you." I glared at her. I could not believe the words that came out of her mouth. Loki stayed at the bottom of the stairs. Relief flooded onto his face at the sight of me.

"How dare I? What about you? You just took off!" Roseia tried to defend herself. She threw her arms up as if it would make a difference. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That doesn't give you a free pass to be a bitch. How about next time, you watch your damn mouth. I'll talk to you later," I spat. The fury never once left my eyes. She looked offended, but I didn't care.

Roseia huffed before climbing the rest of the stairs. I watched her go. When she was out of sight I turned back to Loki. He still stood at the bottom of the stairs, saying nothing.

"I'm sorry," I said as I walked down the stairs. I gave him a guilty smile. He still said nothing.

I slowed as I got closer to him, waiting for him to say something. He stayed silent but as soon as I was in arms reach he pulled me into a hug. He held onto me as if I was going to disappear if he didn't. After a good five minutes he pulled away. He brushed the hair out of my face and held me.

"_Never,_ and I mean it, _absolutely never_ do that to me again," Loki said. I laughed at the look on his face. I hadn't expected him to be so worried.

"Your father said he was going to tell you. I know I should have told you myself. I'm sorry," I said.

"Why didn't you then?" Loki said. He was more confused than hurt.

I felt horrible. Even though he didn't show it I knew he was hurt. I knew he felt slightly betrayed that I didn't even tell him.

"It was an impulsive decision. And I didn't want to be stopped," I said. I bit my lip. I wanted to cry. I never meant to do that to him.

"I wouldn't have tried to stop you," Loki protested.

"Yes, you would have. And I would have listened. But I needed to a break, clear my head a bit," I said. I grabbed his hands. "Again, I am so sorry. I should have told you."

"You're right, you should have told me. You just took off with absolutely no warning! I-"

"Awe were you worried about me?" I teased.

"Yes, actually I was." I stared at him in surprise. I did not know what I expected but that answer wasn't it. I never meant to worry him. I didn't even think he would be worried. "Why are you surprised? I love you and you know that. So yes, I got worried when no one could find you for several days."

"But I'm fine! See!" I stepped back and spun in a circle. "No cuts, scratches, or bruises!"

"Yes, Love, I see," Loki laughed. He grabbed my hands and yanked me close to him. "However-"

"I should have told you. I know," I said. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"Good, as long as we're on the same page here." Loki leaned down and kissed me.

"Don't worry, we are." I pressed my face into his shoulder. "I really should go tell your parents that I'm back, but-"

"That can happen later," Loki said. He dragged me down the hall. I nearly lost my balance. "Are you going to tell me what you've been doing these past few days?"

"Just messed around a bit. That town is _full_ of people who are easy to mess with," I lied. Loki bought it and laughed. At least I think he bought it.

We always had fun messing around there so it was an easy cover. I didn't necessarily need to hide what happened, but I had a feeling it would have been a bad idea to tell him the truth. I didn't know why, but I always trust my instincts so I kept my mouth shut. I just stuck with my lie and hoped he didn't see through it.

We walked for a little while. His arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist. Every once in a while he turned and kissed my temple. It was perfect. Every servant we passed smiled at us and went back to their work. The rumors and jeers had stopped. Something had been done, and the look on Loki's face told me that he was behind it.

"You know I love you and would do anything for you," Loki said.

"Of course, and I love you and would do anything for you," I said. Loki seemed unsure. "I am going to give Rose trouble for what she said. Believe me, I am highly unimpressed."

Loki just nodded. I think he slightly believed Roseia's harsh words. But he had no reason to. I know he would never do anything to hurt me in any way. He had shown me that time and time again. The way that he was panicking about my supposed disappearance only furthered that statement.

He was my everything and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Being gone made me realize just how much I did love him. I knew we could have handled it. I should have told him. I wanted to tell him. I just felt the need to handle it on my own.

"Hey Em?" Loki asked.

"Yes?" I turned my head to look at him. Loki stopped. He removed his arm from around my shoulder and grabbed my hand.

"Should anything else come up, please tell me," Loki begged.

"I've already made the executive decision that we are going to deal with any other issues together. No more thinking we can handle things on our own," I said. The look of authority on my face made him laugh.

"Yes Ma'am," Loki said. I laughed.

"I like us. I think we're good together," I said.

"I think we're perfect together," Loki said matter-of-factly.

"It isn't a contest. Geeze." I pulled my hand from his grip and swatted his arm. Loki feigned hurt for a moment.

"Well I definitely won," Loki bragged.

"Oh yeah? And how's that?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Because I have you." Loki had a smirk on his face. I just rolled my eyes.

"You just keep getting cheesier and cheesier," I said. I laughed and shook my head at him. I turned and started walking down the hall. Loki quickly caught up to me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and pressed his face into my neck.

"But you're stuck with me, by your side, for the rest of eternity," Loki teased. Even though he was teasing I liked the sound of it.

"I am not opposed to that," I said. Loki seemed shocked at first, but then his face lit up as if he had an idea. Which I knew he had, I didn't know what it was and he clearly was not about to share. So I just had to wait and see what it was. But instead of worrying about what may or may not come to light, I just decided to focus all my attention on the perfection I had beside me. Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

**This took me WAY too long to finish. I've had half of it finished for three days. Then today I finally decided to finish the rest and it took me all day because I couldn't get out what I wanted to say. And then when I could my brother wouldn't shut up. Then I had to bring out puppy inside and she eats everything so I had to watch her. And now about 12 hours later I'm finally finished. YAY**

**-laur**


	22. Some Bring You Cake, and Others Just Apologize

I set out to find Roseia and give her a piece of my mind, but I couldn't find her. It was probably for the best. Finding her much later would give us both the time to cool down. Most likely at the current time it would have ended in a physical fight, which no one needed to deal with. Not because I wouldn't win, I would without a doubt, but because we usually got carried away. Most of the time when we got going the palace obtained substantial amount of damage. And more often than not we would have to be broken apart. I knew that conversation would get heated, so I decided I would speak with her when I saw her next.

Since I wasn't making up with Roseia, I figured I would at least attempt to make up with Mara, Esazia and Aerith. I wanted to see them. Not speaking to any of them for two months is a long time, no matter the circumstances. I didn't want our relationships to stay that way. I missed them. But, I also wanted them to come to me first. They owed me an apology. But I wanted one on their own terms. But, I knew that wasn't going to happen, so I went to find them instead.

It was midafternoon, so that meant most likely Esazia and Aerith would be in the kitchens bugging Mara. Usually, I would have been with them, but I hadn't spoken to them or even went near the kitchens the past two months. I was nervous about just waltzing into the kitchens unannounced, especially when I knew I was unwanted. But at that point, as arrogant as it sounds, I was basically royalty. So it didn't matter where I was wanted, I could go where I pleased.

It only took me a few minutes to get from the main staircase to the kitchens, but in that few minutes my attitude towards them changed several times. First I didn't care what anyone thought. Then I felt like I shouldn't anger anyone. And then I was just angry and thought I shouldn't have to go looking for an apology, which I really wasn't. Then I felt like I was too harsh with the girls, but then I realized, in fact that they were in the wrong, not me. I finally got a grip as I got to the doorway.

I ran my hand through my hair. I didn't know why I was so nervous, it had seemed that the rumors had stopped. So I had nothing to worry about. Well, that and it really shouldn't matter what anyone else thought. I knew what my intentions were, and so did Loki, so whatever assumptions others had about my intentions were irrelevant.

"Yeah, okay," I muttered. I managed to convince myself to suck it up. I pushed the double doors open, only slightly dramatically, and all activity in the kitchen stopped. Everyone turned to look at me. A pit formed in the bottom of my stomach.

"She's back!" One of the kitchen hands shouted. Mara ran in from the other room. Her face lit up when she saw me. She threw herself at me, nearly knocking me over. She held me in a bone crushing hug.

"I am so sorry. I'm sorry I did nothing to stop the rumors. I'm sorry I started keeping my distance. I'm sorry, it's all completely unfair to you," Mara said. She spoke so quickly that she was out of breath by the end. I grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Mar, take a breath and slow down. It's alright, I'm not upset with you," I said. She let out a sigh of relief.

"But it isn't alright. I should have done more," Mara said. She felt horrible.

"I understand how hard it would have been to go against the masses. I promise that it's alright." I looked down at her bare arms. My brow furrowed. They were covered in brusies. "Mara, what happened?"

"It's nothing," Mara said. She pulled her arms back abruptly and crossed them over her chest. I reached for her hands. Everyone went back to their previous tasks as soon as I brought up the bruises.

"It is not 'nothing'. Did your father do this to you?" My mouth was slightly agape. Mara tried to shy away from my grip, but had no such luck. She nodded slightly before looking away. "You're staying with me tonight. And indefinitely."

"Oh, Emersyn, I couldn't," Mara protested. Tears filled her eyes.

"You have before. How is now different? And I am not taking no for an answer," I said. I wasn't aware of just how dire the situation was.

"I don't want to disrupt-"

"You won't be disrupting anything. I love having you around. Plus, I'm probably going to sleep in Loki's room anyways. So you'll have the bed all to yourself," I said. I bit my lip, trying to hide the smile on my face.

"Oh you're staying with him now are you?" Mara teased.

"Periodically, yes." Mara raised her eyebrow at me. "Well, a little more than periodically. Nearly every night for the past two months."

"No way!" Mara shouted. Heads turned towards us. Mara's glare sent them immediately back to work.

"Yes way," I laughed. I looked around for Esazia and Aerith. But, I didn't see either one of them. The smile fell from my face. "Hey, where are Esazia and Aerith?"

"I don't know. They were here before you came. I hoped they were going to be better about it when you showed up," Mara sighed. I was really hoping to sort everything out with them.

Mara went back to preparing food. I stayed with her. Most of the time I was leaning against the counter watching her, but every once in a while I got bored and would start chopping vegetables. After a half an hour of no one coming or going the doors slammed open.

"We have a peace offering!" Aerith shouted as she ran in the door. Esazia followed close behind carrying a massive cake.

"You know that bakery near your old house? Well, we went there, clearly, and had Annette make your favourite. Chocolate fudge brownie with white icing," Esazia said. She moved the cake around. "It's part of our apology. We're sorry!"

"We are so sorry. We should have done more, but we didn't. It was wrong of us, and we feel horrible. Can you forgive us?" Aerith said, she stopped in front of me. Esazia set the cake down on the nearest counter.

"Absolutely. Come here," I said, choking on my words. I held my arms out to them. They both rushed into me, laughing. I set my head on "It's alright. It's all alright. We're alright."

"Good. I don't know how much longer we would have lasted," Aerith said. Esazia had tears in her eyes.

"So, who wants cake?" I said Everyone laughed.

I walked over and grabbed the nearest knife. I dramatically waved it around before cutting a piece. The kitchens erupted into cheers. I dished out cake to whoever wanted a piece. Which turned out to be fewer people than I thought. Only Mara, Esazia, Aerith, two of the cooks, and I had cake. The cooks ate theirs quickly giving a small thanks before returning to their work.

We managed to scrounge up chairs and stools and pulled them around a table in one of the side rooms. Between the four of us we had only managed to eat three quarters of the cake. But to be fair it was quite a large cake. We spent the time catching up on every little event that occurred.

"You should have seen him! He came in here one day and started yelling at everyone. He was so angry over the rumors and the way you were being treated," Aerith said. She was laughing. But no one else thought it was funny, especially not me. I bit my lip and smiled. I fiddled with my hands. I appreciated everything he did for me, but I appreciated that more than anything.

"He was also so worried. He looked like he didn't sleep, at all. He was frantically trying to find out where you had went," Mara said. I felt horrible for putting him through that.

"Honey, he is so in love with you," Esazia said.

"I know. And I am completely and utterly in love with him," I said. The three girls all muttered their own versions of 'awe' and random kissing noises. "Yeah yeah, so cute."

"You two are cute, it's sickening really," Aerith teased. She stood up and Esazia followed her. "We have to get back to the village. But most likely we're crashing with you tonight."

"That's okay with me. I probably won't be there though," I said with a smirk on my face. They both looked confused. Aerith caught on before Esazia did. Esazia remained confused until Aerith kicked her. Once she realized, Esazia felt very uncomfortable.

"I'll see you two later," I said. I waved them out the door.

"I really should get back to work now too," Mara said. She rose from her seat. She took the plates and set them in the closest sink.

"Okay, I'll just take my giant cake, and a few forks, and be on my way," I said. I grabbed a handful of forks and stuffed them in my pocket before grabbing the cake.

I teleported into Loki's chambers because there was no way I was walking through the entire palace carting around the biggest cake of the millennium. He wasn't there when I arrived. So, I set the cake down on the table at the end of his bed. I dumped the forks onto the empty space beside it. Which there wasn't much of since the cake took up most of the table.

I kicked off my boots before flopping down on the bed. I grabbed a fork and started picking away at the cake. I kept laughing at the priceless reaction I knew Loki was going to have. I was just waiting for it.

I waited for almost an hour before Loki came in. I had eaten way too much cake and knew I was far from finished. He didn't notice me at first, but that was because this had become a regular occurrence. Loki walked right past me and the cake. He took a few for steps before he stopped and looked back at me.

"Um, Em? What is that?" Loki asked, very confused.

"It is a peace offering. A very good peace offering at that. Cake?" I held a fork out to Loki. He laughed as he walked over to me. He bent down giving me a kiss before taking some cake. His eyes went wide when he tried it. "Is this?"

"Annette's? Yes it is. Esazia and Aerith had her make it for me. I have no idea what I'm going to do with it, but we have to eat it. So I guess we have cake for the next like, week," I said. I twirled my fork between my fingers.

Loki took the fork out of my hand and set it down. I tried to grab it back but he nudged me away. 

"Leave the cake alone. It'll be our breakfast," Loki said. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to the opposite side of the bed. "It's late and you've been gone, without warning might I add, and I'm tired."

"Stop ruining my fun," I said. But I gave in.

I ran over to close the curtains, I did not want to end up waking at the crack of dawn. I jumped into bed beside him. His arm snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him. I layed on my stomach and rested my head on his chest. I moved my arm and started playing with his hair. The first time I played with Loki's hair he tried to stop me, but he eventually just let it happen without arguing. I knew he actually enjoyed it, but refused to admit it.

"Not ruining your fun, just wanting my girl." Loki kissed my temple.

"Well, I'm here, and with cake," I said. I poked his cheek.

"How about I just have you." Loki said. He smirked at me.

"I guess we can make a compromise," I said.

"A compromise?" Loki raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I get more cake, then I lay down with you," I said. I tilted my head at him. I knew he wasn't going to go for it, and I was just teasing.

"No cake, stay here." Loki maintained his death grip on my waist. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Loki fell asleep quickly. He always did when I played with his hair. It was cute. I always enjoyed these nights. Most of the time when I would 'fall asleep' first, Loki would whisper how much he loved me, and I pretended not to know it happened. I always did the same to him.

"Thank you, for everything. I don't know what I did to deserve you. I love you, more than anything," I whispered, not aware that Loki was in fact, not asleep.

**Author's Note:**

**I have nothing to say. Wow. Anyways, I have something big planned. And it's gonna happen very very soon.**

**-laur**


	23. So Now That Thought is in the Back of My Mind. Great

"Good morning, Sunshine," Loki said. I groaned and looked up at him.

"Good morning, I don't want to be awake right now," I said. I tilted my head up and kissed him before getting up, but he grabbed my arm and dragged me back down. I landed on my back. He buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"No, don't get up," Loki whined.

"If I don't at least get up and move around now, then I won't get up at all," I said. I yanked my arm out of his grasp. I moved to lie on my side and leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"You're beautiful," Loki said.

"I look like the old hag who lives on the other side of the forest," I argued.

I was absolutely awful when I woke up. I usually looked like death, although Loki would always say otherwise, and he did always say otherwise. Also, if anyone tried to speak to me within twenty minutes of me waking up, there was a good chance they would have something thrown at them. Loki was the only exception.

"You do not," Loki said.

"Have you actually looked at my hair? I need to cut it; it's just in my way at this point." I ran my hand through my hair. It was almost down to my waist, which was way too long for me. It got caught in places where it shouldn't get caught and it was constantly in my face. I was getting increasingly frustrated with my hair. I quickly got dressed in whatever I had left lying around, I didn't feel like going back to my chambers to find something else. I grabbed the brush I had been leaving there and started ripping through my hair. "I need scissors, now."

Loki kicked the covers off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He jumped up and went into the bathroom. He came out waving a pair of scissors around. He stopped at the end of the bed and took a bite of cake. Which was just as good today as it was yesterday.

"Here." Loki handed me the scissors. I raised my eyebrow at him. His eyes widened. "Wait, you want me to do it?"

"I can't reach. So, yes, I do want you to cut my hair." I moved in front of the mirror. I grabbed onto my hair halfway down my back. "I need you to cut everything under my hand off."

"I-what? How?"

"You take the scissors, open them, place my hair between the blade and cut. It's simple."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather someone else-"

"Loki, just cut my damn hair."

I had to keep my hand where it was so Loki had some form of a reference point. It was apparently too hard to just cut in a straight line. He nearly cut my hand a few times, for which he apologized profusely.

Loki stepped back when he thought he was finished. I pulled my hair to the front to see how much I would have to fix. It was surprisingly even. I just had to even out the ends a tad. I reached behind and Loki placed the scissors in my hand. He was nervous.

"You really didn't do a bad job. I should just make the ends look better." I set the scissors down. I turned to face Loki and moved closer. He reached out to me and pulled me in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"Why exactly did you just have me cut your hair?" Loki asked.

"I'm going to see Annette. She never liked when my hair was overly long, and I decided to look presentable. And not exactly like my mother." I bit my lip. It was always hard to talk about my mother, and I knew it would be even worse if I went to see Annette when I looked like her. It was the long hair. My mother had very long hair when she was younger. I get told that I look like her no matter what, but the hair sometimes made people do a double take.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I should probably go alone. I'm the only one who hasn't been to see her recently. And by recently I mean in the past few years. I'm going to be there a while."

"If you're sure." Loki paused, waiting for me to change my mind. "How long is a while?"

"Oh, a few hours. A fair few hours. It's Annette. I'll be a long time." I said. Loki's face lit up. Which was odd. I didn't know why he would be excited about me being preoccupied for most of the day. "What are you up to?"

"Me? Oh, nothing," Loki said. He tried to cover it up, but he was always terrible at hiding things from me. I knew he must have been up to something.

"Right. Nothing." I said. I raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't crack. "I have to go."

"What am I supposed to do?" Loki said.

"You'll figure it out." I pecked his lips again. I walked towards the door. Loki followed me and grabbed onto my arm pulling me in for another kiss. "I really do have to go. Annette would have been expecting me last night, so she'll be even more annoyed with me now."

"I love you!" Loki called after me as I walked out the door.

"I love you too!" I turned to face him. I started walking backwards down the hall.

"I love you more!" He shouted.

"Loki, I'm not doing this right now. I really do have to go," I laughed.

"I'll see you later, love."

I laughed again and give him a little wave before basically sprinting down the halls. I loved him so much it was ridiculous. We had been together for ten months. Closer to eleven, actually. It was turning out to be the best eleven months of my life. He was so good to me. I mean he had always been good to me, but this was different. He did everything for me, he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for me. But I didn't need everything else to be perfect as long as I just had him.

I smiled at everyone I passed as I ran through the halls. Everyone parted quickly when they saw me, aside from Thor and Maverick.

"Where are you going so quickly?" Maverick asked, jumping to block my way. I avoidied him and didn't stop. I just turned around and yelled back at him.

"Going to see Annette, should have gone last night, trying to avoid a beating!" I said between breaths. Maverick only fell into a fit of laughter. He knew _exactly_ what I was in for.

Annette was a very close friend of my mother's. We spent a lot of time with her when we were younger. I always used to help her bake. I would mainly eat the cookies and pastries, but occasionally I actually helped produce. Her cakes were the best in all of Asgard. Every birthday Annette would bake one for us. I felt horrible for not going to see Annette sooner, but I had been distracted. As arrogant as it sounds, I was always Annette's favourite.

Annette's home wasn't far from the steps of the palace. It was a short walk, and an even shorter run. She ran her bakery off the side of her home. There were very few tables, but no one ever sat at them. They were only ever occupied by children who came in to have a cookie, or by anyone who was waiting for an order to be ready.

As soon as I got off the palace grounds I slowed my pace. For once I blended in. Everyone was going about their business, I wasn't given as much as a second glance. Except for some of the children. Periodically as I made my way through the cobblestone streets some got very excited when they saw me and ran over to greet me.

Everyone knew who I was. Not just because I had been living with the royals for years, but because of my mother. Everyone knew her, so when she was killed Asgard went into a full on meltdown. So us kids were somewhat famous. Now I got even more attention because of Loki and I. It wasn't always unwanted attention. I didn't mind interacting with others, but sometimes it was too much.

"Hi!" I heard a voice say at my feet. I looked down and saw a two little girls. One was holding a blue flower. I moved over to the side of the street and knelt down so I was eye level with them.

"Hi! How are you girls?" I said. I had a huge smile on my face. I loved talking to children, they were always so sweet.

"We're very well lady Emersyn!" The one with the flower said. Both girls giggled.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Aviana, Miss," the shorter one said.

"And I'm Marcella!" The one holding the flower said. She held it out to me. "This is for you!"

"Oh for me? Thank you! It's very pretty," I said. Both girls giggled again. I tucked the flower behind my ear. "How do I look?"

"Like a princess," Aviana said. Both girls were awestruck. I smiled at the thought.

"One day, maybe. Here," I leaned over the picked two flowers out of a nearby garden and tucked one behind the ear of both of the girls. "Now we can all look like princesses."

"Aviana! Marcella!" A woman, I assumed was their mother, called over. "I'm so sorry if they were bothering you."

"Oh, they absolutely were not a bother! Quite the opposite, actually." I smiled at the girls. I stood up and nodded to them. "Have a great day, _p__rincesses_." I said the last word telepathically which made the girls gasp then sent them into another fit of giggles.

"Bye!" Both girls said with enthusiastic waves. I waved back at them and carried on.

I stopped in front of Annette's bakery and took a deep breath. I was so excited to see her again, but I still felt terrible for not going to see her sooner. I sheepishly pushed the door open and walked in. A bell rang and Annette's head popped out from the back. A massive grin broke out onto her face.

"Well, would you look who decided to pay old Auntie Anne a visit!" Annette said. She came out from behind the counter with her arms up.

"Hey, Annette," I said. I met her in the middle of the room and she engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so sorry that-"

"Oh, save it, honey." Annette dismissed my apology with the wave over her hand. She dragged me over to a table and forced me into the seat. "How have you been?"

"I've-I've been amazing," I started. Annette brought me a drink

"I bet you have! You know, your mother always said you two would end up together. She knew since you were little. She would be thrilled! So when is the wedding?" Annette said. I choked on my drink and spit it back into the mug.

"I'm sorry, the _what?_" My eyes went wide. I should have realized she was going to ask me about a wedding. My family was like that. As soon as Maverick met Vega, my entire family started planning a wedding. But, there wasn't going to be a wedding. Loki and I weren't getting married, at least not anytime soon. "Annette, We aren't-"

"Let me stop you right there, there's going to be a wedding. Maybe not right now, but it will happen. I can sense it," Annette said. She tapped her head, as if she was some all-knowing being.

"You can sense it." I was skeptical. She was always somewhat off her rocker. And usually she would just be joking about this kind of matter, but she sounded entirely sincere.

"Yes. Don't mock me, girl. How long has it been? Hmm?" Annette asked. She was drumming her fingers on the table.

"Almost eleven months, but that really isn't a long time," I muttered. I looked down at the contents of my mug.

"Oh, Emersyn." Annette grabbed my hands in hers. "He has been in love with you for much longer than eleven months. Years in fact. And I know that is true for you too, even if you haven't realized it."

I refused to look up from my mug. I hadn't really thought about it, maybe she was right. I knew there was always something else, but I didn't think it was love. I just thought it was best friend love, not 'I'm in love with you' love. But I guess it was.

"Yes. You're right," I mumbled. I could barely hear myself, but I knew Annette heard exactly what I said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Annette said. She was just pushing for me to say it louder. I loved Annette, but sometimes she was too much.

"I said, you're right." A smug smile appeared on Annette's face. "But enough of this. I think it's time we did a little baking."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," Annette laughed. She got up and walked into the kitchen. I finished my drink and followed her.

"Oh! Thank you so much for the cake, it's delicious. Loki had to confiscate my fork last night," I said. Annette smirked, I knew a comment was coming.

"Spent the night with him, did you now?"

"Yes, I have been for awhile. _Anyways_, the cake was amazing."

"Of course, anything for my favourite honourary niece." Annette put her arm around my shoulders and dragged me into the kitchen.

For the first time, I really started to think about the possibility of a wedding. Sure, I had thought about it before, but never more than just the marriage fantasy most young girls have a some point. But now, it was a real possibility.

~~~

I had spent the entire day with Annette. We had made a ridiculous amount of sweets. I threw a variety of our creations into a basket. The sun was starting to set, so I decided I needed to head back.

"Thank you for the wonderful day," I said.

"Don't be a stranger again, sweetheart!" Annette pulled me into another bone crushing hug.

"I won't." Annette raised her eyebrow at me. I wasn't surprised that she was unconvinced that I would keep my word. "I promise, Annie."

"Alright. I'll let you get back to that prince of yours," Annette said. "I love you, Emersyn. And I am so proud of the woman you have become."

"I love you too, honourary Auntie." Annette's eyes filled with tears. I gave her another hug.

"Oh get going before I start blubbering!" Annette waved me away.

As soon as I knew Annette couldn't see my anymore I broke out into a sprint. I wanted to get home. I had more food for Loki and I to eat. That and I just missed him.

Since it was late there was hardly anyone in the halls. It made it very easy to run without having to worry about colliding with anyone. I made it back to Loki's chambers- well they were basically our chambers at that point- in seven minutes. I pushed the door open and kicked it shut. Loki was lying on the bed reading a book. He looked up as soon as he heard the door open.

"So you've returned. I started to worry that Annette was holding you hostage," Loki teased. He set the book down and got off the bed.

"We made crap." I held the basket out to him. "And she almost did hold me hostage. So to get out of that we made a deal. I'm not going to forget about her existence and she is not going to hold me against my will."

"That sounds like a pretty good deal to me," Loki said. He kissed my cheek as he took the basket out of my hands. He set it the basket down beside the cake. I noticed that there was significantly less cake remaining.

Loki reached up and touched the flower behind my ear. He had an amused look on his face.

"Two little girls came up to me and gave me the flower. Aviana and Marcella, I think. They were very excited. It was cute," I said. I moved over to the basket and grabbed a cookie.

"I think you look beautiful," Loki said. I kissed him as I walked past.

"Well, they think I look like a princess," I said. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"A princess?"

"Apparently."

Loki muttered something that I couldn't make out. He was acting weird. I didn't know if it was good weird, or bad weird. But it was definitely weird. He was hiding something. I intended on finding out what.

"Now, do I get to spend some time with my girl?"

"Well, if you insist," I said. Loki smirked before grabbing my hand and dragging me out to the balcony. "Oh, are there actually stars this time? Or are you dragging me outside to watch me suffer again?"

"You're hilarious," Loki said dryly.

"Thank you, I know," I said. I looked up at Loki only to be met with him staring at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Loki looked away from me.

"You're up to something, what is it?" I repeatedly poked his arm.

"I'm not telling."

"And why not?" I put my hands on my hips and pouted at him.

"You'll find out," Loki said. He turned me so I was facing toward the outside. His arm found its way to its usual spot around my waist. I leaned into him. I felt Loki turn his head to look at me. He kissed the top of my head. I looked up and he planted the next kiss on my lips.

We spent the next few hours looking out at the stars, and occasionally breaking away from them to steal a kiss or two. I pretended not to notice, but I knew Loki was only looking at me.

** Author's Note: **

**This was supposed to have another part to it but I decided to save it for the next chapter. This one would have been very long if I had kept at it. So here ya go!**

**-laur**


	24. Oh My God It's Happening! Everyone Stay Calm!

Loki's POV

"I want to marry her." My mother dropped the book in her hands. She quickly turned to face me with a shocked expression on her face. "I'm going to marry her."

I had been thinking about it for months. Not that there was much to think about, I knew I wanted to marry her from the start. I couldn't think of a better time for it to happen. Everything was perfect, she was perfect. I was so in love with her and I was going to marry her. 

"Oh, I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time!" Mother's shocked expression turned into one of excitement. She grabbed my hands and sat me down on the couch beside her. "Do you have a ring?"

"Yes. I had it made." I pulled the small box out of my pocket. I opened it to reveal the glimmering ring. The band of the ring was made of golden vines weaving around leaves with small glittering diamonds at their centres. The leaves met in four spots on the emerald that sat in the centre of the band. When hit at the right angle, the stone shimmered in the light. It was elegant. Perfect. 

"It's simply beautiful," Mother sighed. She took the box out of my hands and examined the ring closer. “When are you planning to propose?”

“Soon. I know when I want to, I just have to figure out how. It has to be perfect. She deserves nothing short of perfect.” 

“I know that whatever you think of will be perfect to her. I wouldn’t stress about it.” I nodded at Mother’s words. I knew she was right, but that didn't stop me from wanting the best possible proposal. "Oh, your father will be so pleased."

I stood up. I could hear Emersyn’s footsteps down the hall. She knew I was up to something, she would stop at nothing to find out what. As much as she thought she would figure it out, she wouldn’t. I was going to make sure of that. It was going to be fairly amusing. 

Once Emersyn had set her sights on something, she wasn't going to stop until she accomplished her goal. No matter how frustrated she got, she never gave up. That was one of the best things about her. She knew what she wanted and _never_ let anyone sway her from that.

"What about-"

"That's all I'm saying for now." I turned around just in time to see Emersyn trying to sneak in. Her eyes went wide as I turned around. Mother went silent immediately when she realized Emersyn was there. "Hello, love." 

"Hi- uh- you- _ugh_!" Emersyn threw her arms up. She was already frustrated and it hadn't even been twenty-four hours. "What are you up to?!"

I smirked and walked over to her. She had her arms crossed over her chest. I placed a kiss on her cheek. Emersyn bit her lip in an attempt to stifle an outburst. It was quite amusing. 

"I'll see you later," I said as I continued towards the door. I felt her eyes follow me out the door. 

"I take it you aren't going to tell me what he's doing are you?" I heard Emersyn ask my mother. 

"No, I am not," Mother laughed. Her laugh was followed by another groan of frustration from Emersyn. Which was then followed by Emersyn muttering about how she was going to figure out what I was up to if it was the last thing she ever did. I laughed to myself as I walked down the halls. 

I had decided that even though I didn't really have to, I was going to talk to Maverick about marrying Emersyn. Technically, I should have been asking her father, seeing as he was nowhere to be found Maverick was next. Even if her father was around I definitely would _not _have asked for his permission. However, I respected Maverick, and I wanted to let him know. 

I found him out in the gardens, alone. He was sitting on a bench, his back facing me. That wasn't a usual occurrence for him. I was thankful that Vega wasn't with him, I didn't want to have to tell her to leave because I knew she wouldn't. Not without making a scene first. Which would definitely get Emersyn's attention. I was trying to avoid that. 

“Maverick, I need to speak with you." Maverick turned to look at me. He was confused, and rightly so. I avoided talking to him unless it was necessary. "This is merely a formality, it isn’t really up to you. But since you are her older brother I am coming to you. I wish to marry Emersyn.” Maverick's face lit up. He stood up and walked over to me. 

“When this day came, I never expected you to actually ask me," Maverick said. He tilted his head slightly. 

“Oh, I’m not. Not really. It’s happening.” I could have been less arrogant, but I didn't care. I was excited. 

“Yes, I thought as much.” Maverick laughed, there was a hint of resentment in the laugh. I knew he wasn't happy that I wasn't concerned about his opinion on the matter. He crossed his arms over his chest. “You have my...figurative blessing. But in all seriousness, you make her so happy. For once she isn't constantly bitter about something. I’ve never seen her as happy as she has been in the past...what, you two are coming up on a year aren’t you?”

“Currently eleven months.” 

It had been an amazing eleven months. I was in love with her before we were together and I was even more in love with her after that first kiss. Some may say a proposal was premature, but not in our case. I loved her, more than anything. It worked. We worked. We worked too well for a later proposal. 

“Yeah, that’s a while. I would give you the scary older brother talk, but I trust you. I don't think I need to tell you what would happen if for some reason you mistreated her. Which I know you won't.” I tried to hide the smile on my face. I knew Maverick would have no objections, but hearing him express the thought made it all the better.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. You have nothing to worry about. I only want the best for her," I assured Maverick. A proud and excited smile made its way onto his face.

"As do I. I know that is exactly what you’ll give her. Which is why I have no objections. Go ahead and marry my sister.” Maverick paused. He looked as if he was debating whether or not he really wanted to tell me what he said next. He looked down for a moment before he made eye contact. "You know, I watched her fall in love with you, and it wasn't in the past eleven months. It was years ago. She hadn't realized it then, but I noticed. In the way she looked at you, the way she talked to you, the way she was around you all the time. She doesn't like anyone that much, but she loves you. She has for years. She loves you more than she says. That's always the way she's been." 

"I didn't know that," I mumbled. I looked away from Maverick. 

I couldn't believe it. All those years. Every moment we spent together and neither one of us made our feelings known. Neither one of us wanted to acknowledge them. I assume, like me, that Emersyn thought they would be unrequited. So they were ignored. Buried in the back of our minds. At least until recently. Knowing that, Emersyn calling our first kiss "long overdue" meant a lot more than she had initially let on. Not just months overdue, _years_. 

"Neither did she. But now she does. I can promise you that in the past eleven months, she has been dreaming on this. She has been waiting for it. Guaranteed." Maverick nodded. He knew his sister a lot better than I thought he did. He wasn't so bad, still annoyed me, but wasn't so bad.

“I'll make it worth the wait." I began to walk away. I turned around to look at Maverick. He still had a proud look on his face. "Emersyn already knows I’m up to something, so please do not give her any reason to suspect a proposal."

"Anything to drive my little sister insane," Maverick laughed. He stuck his hand out to me. I shook it. We turned to part. 

It was happening. I was going to propose. I had all the permission I needed. The only thing left for me to do was figure out how I was going to propose. I had an idea, but it required the involvement of a few others. If informing a few more people produced the perfect proposal, then I was more than willing to do so. I was going to make Emersyn my wife.

"Aha!" Emersyn shouted. Maverick and I turned to see her peeking out from behind a pillar. A smug look appeared on her face. She really thought she caught me. I raised an eyebrow at Emersyn. Her face fell when she realized she hadn't figured anything out. "Wait. Why are you planning on driving my insane. What's going on!"

She really was trying her hardest to figure it out. I put my arm around her waist when I was close enough to. I pulled her into my side and kissed her head. If only she knew what was coming. 

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so this isn't as long as I had hoped it was going to be. But I've been sitting on it for a few days and wanted to get it finished. So here it is. I'm so excited to write the next couple of chapters. so stay tuned!**

**-laur**   
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Just a Bit of Fun Really

Emersyn's POV

Loki had been acting weird for days. He was usually gone when I woke up, and I hardly saw him during the day. Then he was already in bed, usually reading, by the time I got back, and then act as if he wasn't MIA all day. I also caught Loki speaking to several people he usually wouldn't even glance at. But every time I thought I was onto him, it turns out that I, in fact, was not. He always knew when I was around. It was ridiculous! I tried to get answers out of Frigga. Didn't work. I went to Maverick too, I don't know why I expected him to tell me, but he too, said nothing. After five painful days of trying to figure it out, I decided to let it go. If it was anything bad, he would have told me. Plus, Loki did say I would find out eventually. I trusted him. I could wait. 

Roseia had had a lot to say in the past few days. She had a habit of giving her opinion when it was highly unwanted. Yet she still ran her mouth. It was beginning to really tick me off. I would go to her just because I wanted to spend time with my sister, but it would always turn into what she thought was wrong in my relationship that would make Loki not spent time with me. I knew she was just bored. She didn't mean anything she said, and I knew that. It still bothered me a little. 

Maverick knew what was going on. He would smirk every single time he saw me, but refused to say anything. He tried to use the fact that he, "was so proud of his little sister," as the reason for his odd behaviour. Which made absolutely no sense. He may have had a rush of brotherly love, but I highly doubt it. Especially considering he was avoiding Roseia at all costs. Honestly, I didn't blame him, I started doing the same. 

Esazia and Aerith had no idea what was going on, so they were no help. Mara, on the other hand, did. She thought she was sneaky, but I knew better. I had a feeling that whatever Loki was doing, she was a part of it. I didn't bother her about it though.

"Hey, Sis!" Roseia called from down the hall. I turned around to see her running towards me. She was dragging Loki behind her, who looked far from impressed. 

"Um, what?" I raised my arms at her. 

"Found him!" Roseia raised his arm at me triumphantly. Loki scoffed and yanked his arm out of Roseia's grasp. 

"Good for you, Rose, I don't really care." I walked over to Loki and nudged him away from Roseia. He grabbed my hand and started down the hall. 

"Just thought you would want to know where he is, and what he's doing." 

"Just thought you would want to mind your own business." I looked back to glare at Roseia. She smirked at me. My eyes widened when I realized she knew what was going on too. I waved 

"Thank you, I thought I was going to have to kill her." Loki laughed. There was a hint of sincerity in his voice. I wasn't surprised, Roseia could sometimes be over the top. 

"That's where I'm at right now. She's driving me insane." I shoved him lightly. We carried on down the hall with no real plan of where we were going. "She has also been enjoying herself explaining to me what she thinks is wrong with our relationship."

"Oh we're having issues now, are we?" Loki looked at me. He was amused. 

"According to my little sister who has absolutely no knowledge of the matter, yes, we are." 

"Well it's a good thing Roseia knows that we're having issues, I wouldn't have known otherwise." Loki feigned relief. "Maybe she could enlighten us with what those issues are." 

"I'm sure she would love to. What ever would we do without my dear sister?"

"Have some peace and quiet."

I snorted at the comment. "Oh if only!"

We wandered around the palace aimlessly for a while. Neither one of us spoke. If we did, it was commenting on something ridiculous we just witnessed. Other than that, the silence was usually broken by Loki kissing me and muttering "I love you" into my hair. 

Eventually we sat down on a bench out in the gardens. It was quiet for once. On nice days there were usually many people who decided to go for a stroll. But today there was no one. I was a change that I was happy about. I just wanted to sit there with Loki without being bothered every few seconds. If we were out where we would easily be found, that's exactly what happened. We were never left alone. Someone always had something to come bother us with. It got annoying. 

I leaned into Loki, my back was against his chest. His arms were wrapped around my waist, I held onto his hands. 

"Do you feel like raising a bit of hell?" I tilted my head to look at Loki. 

"We aren't children." Loki laughed. I knew he didn't really believe messing around was strictly for children. For some reason he was trying to act mature. 

"Okay yeah, but I'm bored and it was always fun. And don't act like we weren't messing around not that long ago," I whined. I poked Loki's arm.

Only a few months ago we caused quite the situation in the library. We were trying to see how many books we could stack in one pile before it fell over, which for the record was forty-three. It was very unstable when I was setting the forty-third book on. I was using magic, so it isn't like I bumped it. It fell over anyways. As the books were falling I quickly jumped back to avoid being attacked by them. But I jumped back a little too far, I backed right into a shelf and knocked it over. The librarian was highly unimpressed with us. Loki and I did absolutely nothing to help the cleanup because we were laughing too hard. 

Not even two weeks before that incident, we accidentally set part of the kitchens on fire. Well, I accidently set part of the kitchens on fire, Loki was just with me. And for once when I say "accidentally," I mean it was actually an accident. We were sneaking something to eat while I was bugging Mara. I was trying to manipulate the fire in the fireplace. I got a little carried away and was pulling it out of the fireplace when I was startled by someone dropping a pot. I lost control of the fire and it spread. I was able to get it under control almost immediately. I caused extensive damage, but at least no one was hurt. The incident definitely deterred me from playing with fire. 

Loki grabbed onto my finger. "Alright, you have my attention."

I feigned a gasp and yanked my hand back. I leaned away from Loki. "And I didn't before?" I tried to glare at him, it didn't work. I ended up laughing.

"No you did, I just- I meant- oh get on with it." Loki rolled his eyes at me. 

"Let's just do whatever, anything, everything. I'm really bored. Let's mess with them all. Just not the kitchens though. I don't particularly want to be on Mara's bad side." Loki raised an eyebrow at me. "That and I don’t think I have been entirely forgiven for setting everything on fire."

"How about we go find Thor, and steer clear of the kitchens?"

"I like the sound of that." I pushed myself off Loki. I held my hand out, which Loki happily accepted. "Let the messing commence."

~~~

We found Thor with Sif. They were in the training area, as I assumed they would be. Vega and Maverick were with them, which I had not expected. Vega was off sneering in a corner and Maverick was getting his ass kicked by Thor. Not that it was hard to kick Maverick’s ass, but it was amusing. I decided to help Maverick out a little, purely for my own benefit. 

Loki and I were crouched behind a wall. I peeked around the edge. Loki put his hand on my shoulder and leaned around me. I focused on Thor. His stance, how he was swinging his sword, his serious lack of follow through, and more importantly, making his swings miss. 

I raised my hand slightly and threw him off balance. Thor swung wide. Maverick didn't even have to raise his sword to block. They both stopped, shocked by Thor's sudden lack of skill. Sif started laughing. Maverick looked away in an attempt to hide his laughter, it didn’t work. Thor got defensive and swung at Maverick again, I raised my hand again, and Thor missed, again. 

“Oh come on, Thor,” Maverick taunted. Thor let out a yell of frustration and ran forward. 

“Stop speaking and just fight me!” Thor swung his sword. It hit the ground a foot away from Maverick. Maverick looked down at the sword and back up at Thor. 

“I would but you don’t seem to be doing much fighting.” Maverick spun his sword in his hands, taunting Thor, who was only getting more angry. 

Loki pressed his face into the back of my shoulder to stifle his laughter. I bit my lip to stifle mine. Neither one of us had much luck. Our barely stifled laughs caught Thor's attention. His snapped towards us. My eyes widened, I didn't want us to get caught yet, I wasn't finished having fun. I grabbed Loki’s hand and yanked him to the side. We pressed our backs against the wall, hoping Thor wouldn't come over to investigate. 

"Swing at me again, it must have been a fluke." Maverick raised his sword. Thor’s gaze was still fixed on the wall we were behind. I held my breath and closed my eyes. 

“Of course it was,” Thor boasted. I rolled my eyes. His arrogance was going to get him smacked one day, and it would most likely be me who smacked him. 

We heard swords clash together. I lifted my hand again and flicked my wrist. Thor shouted again. Loki looked at me, asking if it was safe for us to peek back around the edge. I nodded and we moved back into a crouch. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Loki smiled at me. I could barely hear his voice. 

“Oh, you have no idea just how much fun.” I looked around the corner and my jaw dropped. Maverick, Thor, Vega and Sif were all standing in front of us. Thor’s face was bright red, he looked like he was about to hit something. Maverick was beside him with his arm around Vega’s shoulders.Vega was suppressing a laugh, for once she was actually acting like the Vega we all knew before she left. Maverick gave me a discreet thumbs up. Everyone was taking some level of pride in Thor’s ego being knocked down a few pegs. 

“Wha-oh.” Loki looked over my shoulder. His shock quickly faded into a smirk. He was relishing in Thor’s anger. 

“Emersyn!” Thor shouted at me. He started to walk towards us in a threatening manner. But, I couldn’t take him seriously. 

“Lighten up! It’s just a bit of fun really!” I stood up and held my hands up in defense. 

“Fun? You think that was fun?” Thor’s voice kept getting louder. As his voice got louder, it got harder for me to contain my laughter. 

“Yes, actually. I do think that was fun,” I choked out between laughs. 

“Brother?” Thor turned to Loki, who had his hand on my shoulder.

“This was all her. It  _ was _ my idea, but she did all the work.” Loki had a proud expression on his face. This only increased Thor’s anger. He moved closer to us. I wasn’t in the mood to watch Thor and Loki fight. Mainly because Thor was angry and I didn’t want Loki to get hurt. I knew he wouldn’t, but Thor was very unpredictable when he was angry. I quickly reached for Loki’s hand and got us out of there. I took us back to Loki’s chambers. We landed out on the balcony. 

“He really needs to get a grip, geeze.” I sat on the railing and crossed my legs out in front of me. 

“I had no idea what you were going to do, but that was far more amusing than anything I was going to suggest.” Loki sat beside me. “I’m proud.”

“Proud?”

“Yes.”

I leaned in to kiss his cheek but he turned to look at me and I caught his lips instead. I reached up and grabbed the back of his neck. I pulled him closer. He put his hands on my waist. 

“I love you,” I said when we pulled apart. He rested his forehead on mine. 

“Well that’s good, otherwise we would have a serious problem very soon,” Loki laughed. 

“What?”

“Nothing. I love you too.”    
  


**Author’s Note:**

**HOLY SHIT. This took me over a week to finish and DAMN am I ever happy I finally finished it. So yay. Here you go. I actually know what I want to do for the next two chapters so that’s great. ENJOY!**

**-laur**


	26. Who Knew This Was Going To Be So Complicated

Loki's POV

“So, you’re telling me that in the past two weeks you  _ still _ haven’t figured out how you are going to propose to her.” Mara didn’t look away from the dough she was kneading. 

I went to Mara because I knew she would be able to help me pull it all together. She was quite good at executing plans without raising questions. She was also the only one who wouldn’t immediately go and tell Emersyn. I should have waited until I had a plan, but I wanted Mara to know beforehand in case she had any suggestions. 

“Yes that is exactly what I’m telling you. I am also telling you that I have another two weeks to figure it out. So, if you would stop bothering me about it that would be lovely.” I leaned on a counter. Mara had been pestering me since I first told her I was going to propose. It was getting quite tiresome. 

“Oh! You’re going to propose on-” Mara looked up at me, with a look of shock that quickly turned into a grin. “Oh, that’s such a good idea. She'll love that. Okay, now how are we going to do this?”

“We?” I raised my eyebrows at her. 

“Yes. I am officially, completely involved. This is what you get for asking for my help. Deal with it.” Mara turned back to the dough on the counter.

“I...am aware." I took a deep breath. I knew Mara wasn't going to be impressed with my answer. "I have part of an idea-” 

“Okay, what is it!” Mara looked back at me. 

I held a hand up, silencing her. “Let me finish. I said I have  _ part _ of an idea, but I don’t know how I’m going to make it work. I-”

“That  _ is _ why I am helping you.”

“Again, I am aware. That  _ is  _ why I said that. I need her distracted for most of the day while I put it all together.”

“You’re seriously going to ignore her on your-” Mara narrowed her eyes at me. 

“Yes, Mara, I am. For a little while anyway. It'll be relatively humorous. If you could please stop interrupting me, I would appreciate it." I paused, waiting to see if she would try and speak again. She pushed the dough off to the side and hopped up onto the counter. "Now, this is where you come in. I  _ need _ you to keep her busy. You know how she gets when she wants to know what’s going on.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and bit the inside of her cheek. “She’ll be hard to handle on my own.”

“I know." I took a deep breath. This was getting way more complicated than it needed to be. "Get the other two involved if you must. Just don’t tell them why, they will tell her. I also need you to prepare something for dinner. Up in the tower. Whatever you think she will like best.” 

“I can do that.” Mara nodded at me. 

“Good. We need to keep her away from there for the next two weeks. I’m going to try and set it up little by little. I don't need her to show up when I'm pulling it together." 

"I'm not a damn babysitter." Mara started to raise her voice. "One day I can do, but I have a job."

"Well for the next two weeks we are both babysitters."

“As long as you don’t give her any other reason to be suspicious, we won’t have anything to worry about,” Mara snapped. Her gaze softened slightly. “But, you  _ may _ have to tell Rose. You know how nosy she gets. She’ll convince Em into snooping again.” 

“No, absolutely not. Rose is the last person I want to tell.”

“Then tell her without actually telling her.” Mara sighed. She was getting tired of the conversation, and honestly, I was too. 

“If I do that she will pry, and then find out, and then go find Emersyn and tell her.”

“Loki. Lying and deception are your specialties. Keeping this a secret should not be this damn hard for you. But seeing as it is, I’ll manage Rose, she isn’t as clever as she likes to think. You stall Emersyn for the next two weeks, or better yet, have your mother keep her busy. That is such an easy solution. I’ll stall the day of. Deal?” Mara’s eyes pleaded for this conversation to end. She was right, if anyone could pull this off, it was me. I didn’t see what the issue was. 

“Deal.”

“Alright. Now, if that’s all you’ll have me do…”

"It is, Thank you."

"I'm doing this for Emersyn. I'm not overly fond of you at the moment." 

“Yeah, yeah.”

I turned to walk out the door and Mara hopped off the counter. She went back to preparing the dough. She turned back to face me. 

"Are you really sure you want to wait another two weeks?"

I stopped and looked at her. "Waiting until then makes it perfect. So yes, I am sure. This can be nothing short of perfect."

"Right, of course." 

I nodded at her before leaving. As much as I wanted to propose to Emersyn as soon as possible, I wanted to wait a little longer. Waiting longer just meant I had to keep her off my trail. Which in hindsight, wasn’t that hard. I didn’t need to get my mother involved. I had enough of a plan that I didn’t need to be gone constantly. It wouldn’t take too long to put together. Just a small amount of time, every once in a while. I wasn’t with Emersyn all the time, so I could sneak off when she wasn’t around. It was simple. 

I just had to make it the next two weeks without Mara slipping up and telling her. I hoped Mara wouldn’t cave. I was not going to be happy if she did. 

~~~ 

Emersyn’s POV 

*Two weeks later*

“Can’t sleep again?” Loki leaned against the open door. 

“I don’t know what it is. But it’s beginning to drive me insane.” I sighed. I was out on the balcony. I usually ended up out there when I couldn’t sleep. Loki walked over and put his arm around my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head. “I think I’m going to see if Mara is still banging around in the kitchens, she usually still is.” 

“I’ll go with you.” 

“No, it’s okay. She’ll probably be heading out anyways.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit then.” Loki kissed me again. 

I squeezed his hand and walked back inside. I grabbed shoes on my way. I slipped them on and teleported myself into the kitchens. 

“What the hell! Oh, Emersyn!” Mara jumped. She looked back between me, and something on the counter. She quickly moved to block my view of it. I stepped closer to try and see what it was, only to be pushed back by Mara “No!”

“What?” I held my hands up. Mara rubbed the back of her neck.

“Okay, Mara. I got it-Emersyn!” Aerith walked in holding something. Mara’s eyes widened and she motioned for Aerith to leave. She fumbled it and hid it behind her back. “What are you doing here?”

“I just came to see Mara...I couldn’t sleep…” I looked between the two of them. They both had guilty looks on their face. I didn’t have the energy to figure out what they were hiding. “I’ll just go.” I pointed to the door. I walked towards it, I stopped in the doorway and looked back at them. They still looked like they wanted me to just leave. So I did. “Okay then. I guess I’ll see you guys in the morning then.”

“Yup, see you then!” Mara was too enthusiastic. 

I looked back a few times before actually leaving. They still hadn’t moved. So I just cut my losses and went back to my room. 

Loki sat up. “Well that was quick.”

“Mara’s weird.” 

“What else is new.” Loki grabbed onto my hand and dragged me onto the bed. 

“It was different weird. Aerith was there too, but just Aerith. They basically chased me out of the kitchens.” I layed down beside him. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” 

“I’m not.” I lied. I just didn’t feel like talking about it, mainly because it probably was nothing. And because I was actually tired. 

“Em.” Loki knew better. 

“I’m really not!” 

“Goodnight, Emersyn.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” I rolled over to my side of the bed. “Okay, but what if-”

“Emersyn!”

“Okay! I’ll shut up.

Loki laughed. I heard him say something as I was falling asleep. It sounded like “I’m going to marry you.” But I wasn’t conscious enough to say for sure. I just hoped that I heard correctly.    
  


**Author’s Note:**

**Sorry this chapter really isn’t that good. I hated writing it and it took me forever, and I ended up giving up so I made it short, it’s literally not even 1500 words. So go me. Also, yes, I did actually write in a time skip cause again, I hated this chapter and just wanted to finish it. I actually finished the next chapter a long time before I actually finished this one. So I hope it wasn’t too unbearable. The next one is much better I think. **

**-laur**

  
  



	27. Wow, That’s Four Hours of My Life I’m Never Getting Back

Emersyn’s POV

I woke up to Loki’s side of the bed empty, which had turned into a frequent occurrence. I tried not to think anything of it, but waking up alone on our one year anniversary wasn’t helping that plan. I sighed and kicked off the sheets. I layed there for a few minutes before I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and paused.  _ Maybe he forgot. _ I didn’t really know what was going through his head as of late, but it was bothering me. 

I slid off the edge of the bed and walked over to the curtains and threw them open. Judging by the sun, it was already close to noon. Usually, when it was getting to be that late, Loki would wake me up. I walked back over to the closet to get dressed when I noticed a note on the table by the door. Loki’s handwriting. I picked it up. 

_ Morning love,  _

_ I had something I had to take care of.  _

_ I’ll make it up to you. I promise.  _

_ ~Loki  _

Of course he had something to take care of. He “had something to take care of” for the past month. I started to think that maybe Rose was correct, that there  _ was _ something wrong with our relationship. I dismissed that thought quickly though. 

I stared down at the note for a few seconds. I wasn’t reading it, just looking at it. I wished he would just tell me what was going on. He did say he would make it up to me, I hoped he would pull through. I set it down before going into the closet. I grabbed whatever I could get my hands on first. It just so happened to be a dress. I didn't feel like rooting around for anything else so I just put it on. That, and it was my anniversary, I was allowed to look nice.

I was about to leave when Mara ran in the door, looking rather flustered. 

"Hey! How's it going? What's new with you? Tell me everything!" Mara grabbed my hands and sat me down on the edge of the bed. 

"Mar? Is everything alright?" I cocked my head. I was confused by her outburst. "Nothing else has happened in the twelve hours it has been since I last saw you."

"Oh, right." Mara looked down. Thinking of what to say next. "Let me tell you about what has happened to me in the past twelve hours then!" 

"I have to-"

Mara cut me off. "So after you left I decided to make a cake because I was bored. But it didn't turn out too well, so I went and fed it to the horses." She looked disappointed. 

"You fed the h-" 

Mara cut me off, again. "So after that I decided to wander around for a bit- oh! Did you know how many people are actually out late at night? There's a lot!" 

"I know, I'm usually-" I ran my hand through my hair. This was getting increasingly frustrating.

"Anyways, as I was saying. There were so many people out! You would think everyone would be asleep, but nope!" Mara was talking so quickly I could barely make out what she was saying. "So after I wandered around for a bit I went back and crashed in your chambers.

"Did you know that you and Loki argue quite loudly? I really don't know why you care so much about a book-"

It was my turn to interrupt. "Hey! Just because you don't like reading doesn't mean I'm not allowed to vocalize my opinions on a book! It was an extremely good book and the ending sucked! And-" 

"Yes, sure, Em. Anyways…"

Mara went on and on about whatever she could think of. I tuned her out after about forty-five minutes. She was making no sense. First Loki took off, again, and then Mara was talking absolute  _ nonsense _ , and had been for four hours. 

I couldn't stop myself from zoning out and thinking about the past year. That year had been better than I ever could have hoped. I loved Loki. I loved him more than I thought was even possible. After my parents, I didn't know if love was possible. They were perfect once, you never would have thought there were any issues. But there were. Many issues. And we all know how well that ended. 

But we weren't my parents. We aren't my parents. We are absolutely  _ nothing _ like my parents. I don't think they ever truly worked. But we did. We worked perfectly. We had worked as friends throughout our entire lives. Then when we finally figured it out, we worked  _ together _ . 

He had been amazing to me. He treated me better than I had ever been treated before. Not even my family was as good to me as he was. He always made sure I was happy, no matter what. There were times when I couldn't sleep at night, and I went outside. He always stayed up with me until I felt like I could actually fall asleep. He always entertained my endless rambling when I was upset, no matter how ridiculous. Even if I was way out of line, he would still listen. 

Sometimes, when he thought I was sleeping, he would just talk. He would tell me just how much he loved me, and just how perfect he thought I was. I didn’t think I was perfect, but I was trying. I wanted everything to be perfect for him. He deserved perfect. I didn’t only hear his secret declarations of love, I had heard some things that also broke my heart, but I never brought them up. If he wanted me to know, he would have told me when he knew I was conscious. 

“-I don’t know what Jax thought he was doing but- are you even listening to me?” Mara smacked my arm. I jerked my head up to look at her. At some point I had lied down on the bed and kicked my boots off, I hadn’t even realized. 

“Truth?” Mara nodded at me. “Mar, I tuned you out three hours ago. So no, I am not listening.”

“Rude.”

“You have been talking about absolute nonsense, and I’m hungry.” I stood up and tried to walk away, but Mara grabbed onto my wrist. “What are you doing?”

“Please stay. Okay, here’s the truth.” Mara bit her lip and looked down at her hands. “I ran into my father... and he is only getting worse and I don’t know what to do. I...can’t go back...but I can let my little sister live with him on her own...it isn’t fair to her.”

She was lying. I knew for a fact that her father had been taken into the prisons. It was hushed up, but I still knew about it. She really thought I didn’t know. Cute. She was a horrible liar too. She kept pausing, trying to come up with what to say next. 

“Oh, Mara, I had no idea.” I feigned a sympathetic look. I sat back down beside her. She seemed grateful. “I had no idea that you were such a horrible liar.”

Mara’s face fell. “You know don’t know. That he’s…”

“Yup. Now, cut the crap. What’s going on? You have been stalling for four hours, the sun is already beginning to set.” I raised my eyebrows at her and leaned in. 

“I can’t say.  _ But,  _ I can tell you that in about an hour you should go up to that tower you like to hide in.” Mara stood up and walked towards the door. 

“I-what?”

Mara turned back and winked at me. “You’ll see.” She shut the door on her way out. 

I stood there staring at the doorway, even more confused than when she first came in. I ran my hand through my hair. I looked over at the note across the room.  _ I’ll make it up to you. _ Whatever it was, it was up in the tower. 

I decided to walk around for a while. Make it known that Mara hadn’t bored me to death. I put my boots back on and headed out the door. I headed straight for the courtyard, I needed some air. 

“Well there she is!” Maverick shouted when he saw me turn the corner. He grabbed my hand and looked at it. I didn’t know why. But it was Maverick, he did weird things without any explanation. “Where have you been?”

“I was being bored to death by Mara. She decided to ramble on for four hours in an attempt to keep me out of the way...apparently.” I lied down on the wide stone railing, my dress fell around me. 

“You listened to her for four hours?” Maverick sat down on the ground in front of me. 

“No, I listened intermittently for roughly an hour before I tuned her out completely. If I actually had to listen to her go on about the cake she screwed up for four hours I would have killed her.” Maverick raised an eyebrow at me. “I didn’t want to be rude, and for all I knew she could have been avoiding telling me something important.”

“But she wasn’t.”

“No, she was not. So that’s four hours of my life I am never getting back.” I dramatically turned my head towards him, resulting in another laugh. 

“Poor baby.” Maverick reached up and nudged me. I swatted his hand away. 

I heard shouts from down the stairs. It was Thor and Sif. She was teasing Thor again, and his poor ego couldn’t handle it. I ignored them. 

“Woah, Emersyn in a dress? It’s unheard of.” Sif called from across the yard. She raised her arms in disbelief. 

“Oh, leave me be. It’s the first thing I could get my hands on. I didn’t feel like rooting through the closet for anything else. It’s a disaster. But, I’m still wearing my boots!” I lifted my leg. My dress fell away revealing the black boots I always wore. Sif laughed. 

“Think you can fight me in that dress?” She held a sword out to me and shook it. 

“Of course I can.” I slid off the railing and took the sword out of her hand. 

We moved into an open area. Thor had sat down beside Maverick. They were placing bets on who would win. I knew that of course it would be me. Not arrogance, I was just good. 

Without warning Sif swung at me, which I easily parried. I took a few steps back and adjusted my grip. The sword was heavier than my own, it would be harder to maneuver. I watched Sif’s movements before I struck. She always planted her feet, which made it easy to catch her off guard. I always stayed on my toes, I was more agile that way. 

Sif swung again. I dodged her attack by sliding under. I turned around and swung at her from behind. She barely had enough time to throw her shield up. My quick movements overpowered her slow feet. I was able to knock away her shield. I evened up the odds. Well, actually I tipped the odds in my favour even more. 

“That’s not fair,” Sif seethed through clenched teeth. 

“How so?” I held my arms out before rushing in again. 

“You cheated!”

“For once, no. I didn’t cheat.” I laughed. It only annoyed Sif further. 

If you frustrated her enough, she would slip up. And by the way she was starting to stumble, I know she would slip up soon. Sure enough, she wasn’t watching my next swing and I was able to knock her sword out of her hand. I swung my leg around, knocking her feet out from under her. She hit the ground hard. I winced a little. 

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my dress. I held a hand out to her. She gladly accepted it and I helped her up. 

“Of course you can fight in a dress. It’s you.” Sif groaned. 

We both looked over at Thor who was back to complaining. He angrily handed over a small pouch of money to Maverick. Maverick stood up and tried to shake his hand, but Thor stormed off. Sif looked at me and we burst out laughing. 

“Good job, Sis!” Maverick held up the bag for me to see. 

“Thanks for the faith, Rick. Even if it is only for your benefit.” I barely managed to spit it out between laughs. I clapped Sif on the shoulder. “I’ll see you later, I have to go see what big thing Loki was planning that required me to be sequestered and bored half to death all day.” 

“Must be something important then.” Sif nodded at me. 

I waved to Maverick before taking off. The tower was on the other side of the palace. It was a fair walk, but I still had a half an hour before Mara said I needed to be there. So, I decided I would actually walk the entire way. Walking while wearing a dress that billowed out behind you is actually more fun than you would think. 

I smiled at everyone I passed. I saw Mara huddled in a corner with Esazia and Aerith. She was telling them what was going on. They started giggling when they saw me. I didn’t pay much attention to them. I gave Mara a look. She tapped her wrist, telling me to hurry up. 

I picked up my pace. I was almost running. I made it to the tower within the next five minutes. I stopped in front of the spiral staircase. I didn’t really feel like climbing the stairs, plus I didn’t think me panting at the top was going to be overly romantic. I teleported and landed a few steps from the top. I was greeted by the smell of a roast. My favourite. 

I climbed the few remaining stairs. Loki was leaning against a railing, looking out at the city below us. I looked around. The record player was set up in its usual spot again. The only difference was the table by the edge. There were two heaping plates of food. 

“So, this is what you’ve been busy doing.” I leaned against the doorframe. Loki turned around to face me, a huge smile on his face. 

“Happy Anniversary, Emersyn.” Loki walked over and grabbed my hand. He guided me to the table. I sat down and he leaned in to kiss me. 

“Happy Anniversary.” I tried to hide the smile on my face, but had absolutely no luck. “Did you really have to get Mara involved?”

“I needed her to stall.” Loki looked down. He was nervous. “And I had her prepare this, so I hope it’s okay.

“It’s more than okay, it’s perfect.” I reached across the table and grabbed his hand. I always thought it was cute when he got nervous around me, especially because he has absolutely no reason to be. “Thank you. This is perfect.” 

“Are you going to eat the food, or just gaze at it with all the admiration in the world?” 

“Because I haven’t eaten today.” 

Loki looked alarmed. “What? You haven’t?”

“Four hours, Loki. Mara held me in that room, for four hours. She went on, and on about  _ nothing. _ I was about to kill her. Next time you pick someone to distract me, pick Rick or even Thor for all I care, just not Mara.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

I grabbed my fork and Loki grabbed his. I took a bite of the roast. My eyes went wide, it melted in my mouth. Loki laughed at my reaction, so I threw a piece of bread at him. He picked it up and took a bite. 

“Well that was rude.” He threw it back at me. 

“As was that.” I grabbed the wine glass in front of me and took a sip. “Oh shit! This is the good stuff!” 

“It is. Only the best for you.” 

I took another bite of the roast beef. I didn’t finish chewing before I spoke. “You’re being cheesy again.” I pointed my fork at him. 

“And you are talking with you mouth full.” Loki pointed his fork at him. I swatted it away. 

“Yes, yes I am. And I am about to inhale this food because as I said, I haven’t eaten yet today.” I looked back down, eyeing the food on my plate. I didn’t bother to cut my meat this time. I stuffed the rest of it in my mouth. Loki laughed at me. 

“Classy.” 

I shrugged my shoulders. I struggled to chew it all, but I managed. “Always am.”

I quickly devoured the rest of the food on my plate. Then stole some of Loki’s vegetables, not because I was actually still hungry, only because I wanted to annoy him. That’s what he got for telling Mara to stall me. When she hears the word “stall,” she immediately thinks the best way to do so, is annoy the hell out of the other person. 

Loki finished his food shortly after me. He flicked his wrist and lowered the needle of the record player. He stood up and held his hand out to me. 

“Would you do me the honour of giving me this dance?” 

“I would be delighted to.” I downed the rest of my wine before taking his hand. He shook his head at me, laughing and guided me to the middle of the room.

Loki pulled me in and his other hand landed on my waist. I put my hand on his shoulder, but moved it as I leaned closer. 

"I love you." Loki leaned in and kissed me. My hand moved to the back of his neck. I deepened the kiss. He rested his forehead on mine. We swayed to the music.

"I love you too." 

The music had sped up from your typical waltz, to a much faster waltz. It was almost hard to keep up with. Loki and I began to stumble a bit, both nearly tripping. The tempo was gradually decelerating again. Once it slowed back to a waltz, Loki began to get fancy. He started spinning me around. Every time I spun I nearly tripped over my own feet. 

We were twirling around the small room laughing. It was turning out to be the perfect anniversary. He spun me again, but this time he let me go. I continued to spin and watch my dress fly out around me. I expected him to grab onto my hand again, but he didn't.

I stopped spinning and looked over at Loki to question him. My jaw dropped. He was down on one knee with a ring in his hand. I looked back and forth between him and the ring.

“This past year has been absolutely- it has been more than I- oh, to hell with that. Emersyn, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahahahaha sorry. But not really. 
> 
> -laur


End file.
